A prendre, ou à laisser !
by yuuri tsukiya
Summary: Lorsqu'elle réalise que deux hommes complètement nus, pataugent ensemble dans sa baignoire, Sakura subit un choc émotionnel qui détériorera sa raison à jamais... Mais que fais l'Akatsuki ici ! Traduction d'une fanfic de Fallacy ! Akatsuki x Sakura
1. Chapitre I

**~ Auteur :** Fallacy.

**~ Traduction : **Yuuri Tsukiya.

**~ Titre :** A prendre ou à laisser.

**~ Genre :** Romance / Humour.

**~ Pairing :** AkaSaku (Akatsuki x Sakura).

**~ Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto...

**~ Rating :** M (R-18).

**~ Information :** Un grand merci à _Fallacy_, pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire ses fanfics en français ! Je me suis dit qu'il serrait dommage de ne pas faire profiter la communauté française de ses histoires, qui sont toutes plus incroyables et captivantes les unes que les autres ! Comme vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic ! Ceci n'est qu'une traduction de l'anglais au français. Si vous désirez voir l'originale, rendez-vous sur le profil de l'auteur (_Fallacy_)... _Eyesofshadow_ avait déjà commencé à traduire cette fanfic. Mais comme certain ont pu le remarquer, cela va faire un sacré bout de temps qu'elle ne se connecte plus, ce pourquoi _Fallacy_ m'a donné la permission de continuer la traduction (qui serra néanmoins reprise depuis le début de l'histoire !). Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**A PRENDRE OU A LAISSER**

**- Chapitre I -**

**« - Oh non ! »**

L'un des sacs que Sakura tenait dans ses bras chargés de provisions glissa de ses mains et tomba au sol.

**« - Dieu, pourquoi vous me faîtes ça à moi ? N'ai-je pas toujours été bonne envers vous ? » **Cria-t-elle au beau milieu de la rue.

Elle gémit pitoyablement puis se pencha pour ramasser le sac qu'elle avait fait tomber. Luttant contre le poids de tout ce qu'elle tenait déjà entre ses bras, elle se résolu finalement à le prendre entre ses dents. Forcément, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à sa demeure, elle ne remarqua pas la petite boîte posée sur le seuil de sa porte, sa vue étant obstruée par les multiples sacs qu'elle transportait. Dans un enchaînement de mouvements complexes et douloureux, elle réussit à extirper la petite clé en fer de sa poche, et à la glisser dans le verrou de sa porte d'entrée... A peine eut-elle fait deux pas en direction de son logis, qu'elle trébucha sur l'étrange boîte posée sur son paillasson. Alors qu'elle tombait lourdement sur le parquet du vestibule, elle lâcha par mégarde sa baguette de pain, qui se brisa en deux. Enervé par la poisse qui semblait s'acharner sur elle depuis ce matin, elle donna un violent coup sur l'une des tuiles de l'entrée qui se brisa aussitôt.

**« - Inspire, expire... Inspire, expire... Reste calme Sakura. L'enfoiré qui a eut la bonne idée de laisser ces putain de chatons devant ta porte ne savait pas que tu te casserais la gueule dessus... A moins que ce ne soit Kakashi, et si j'ai raison, il a intérêt à les reprendre ! » **S'énerva-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Après s'être relevé avec grand peine, elle se dirigea vers le salon et posa les quelques sacs qui avait survécu au massacre sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Négligent la porte restée ouverte, la clé toujours dans la serrure et les chatons encore sur le palier, elle s'affala sur son canapé et se gratta la tête d'un air profondément exaspéré.

**« - Très bien... Je dois revoir mes priorités ! Premièrement, me nourrir, deuxièmement, me laver, troisièmement, rester confortablement chez moi et ne rien faire qui puisse attirer la poisse ! » **Résuma-t-elle, l'air satisfaite.

Elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre et posa ses yeux sur le carton dans l'entrée... Irritée et profondément ennuyée, elle laissa échapper un long soupir de lassitude.

**« - Et quatrièmement... M'occuper de ces chatons... »**

Alors qu'elle repassait en boucle les multiples accidents qu'elle avait eut à cause de son amie fidèle et dévouée, j'ai nommé : la poisse, un des chatons sauta par-dessus la boîte en carton et roula sur le sol. Ses jolis yeux argentés aussi brillants que deux lunes fixèrent longuement Sakura alors que sa fourrure bleue acier se hérissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale...

**« - Hey ! Sa fourrure est **_**bleue**_** ?! »**

Sakura sauta précipitamment du canapé et marcha en direction du petit chaton. Après l'avoir attrapé par le col de la fourrure, elle le souleva à la hauteur de son visage et l'examina avec attention. Il semblait particulièrement en bonne santé pour un chaton abandonné...

**« - Quelqu'un t'a teint ? »** Demanda-t-elle, en examinant la petite boule de poils pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée.

**« - Qui a bien pu te faire une chose aussi horrible ? »** S'étonna-t-elle, comme si le concerné pouvait lui répondre.

Alors qu'elle examinait avec surprise le petit animal, un autre chaton se hissa sur le rebord de la boîte en carton et tenta de passer par-dessus. Elle reposa donc le premier et prit celui-ci dans ses bras, afin de l'étudier lui aussi.

**« - Des yeux violets... Rare, mais joli. » **Marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour ses visiteurs.

Elle joua un moment avec ses longues moustaches, le faisant grogner d'énervement. Puis, lorsqu'il tenta de se défaire de son emprise en lui assenant un léger coup de griffe sur la main, elle le retourna et le mit sur le dos.

**« - Je me demande si tu es une fille ?** » Reprit-elle, alors que le chaton miaulait à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

**« - Ah non ! T'es bien un mec...** » Admit-elle après avoir observé son protégé de plus près.

Elle le reposa donc la boite en carton, où les autres chatons se mouvaient en d'étrange boules de poils toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres... Enfin, ils auraient certainement été mignons s'ils ne s'étaient pas mit à miauler, à sauter et à cracher comme des fous. Elle tira la boîte à l'intérieur du vestibule et referma la porte derrière elle, plongeant la pièce, jusque là éclairée par la lumière du crépuscule, dans la semi-obscurité.

**« - Quelle bande de sauvages vous êtes ! »** Déclara-t-elle en essayant de les calmer.

Elle prit donc la caisse dans ses mains, et marcha jusqu'au salon, où elle la déposa sur la petite table basse en face du canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise. Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle sorti chaque chaton, un par un, du carton, les courses complètement oubliées à la cuisine.

**« - Bon, alors... Un bleu, mâle. Un gris, mâle. Un noir, mâle. Un doré, encore mâle. Un marron, pour changé toujours mâle. Un orange... tigré ! J'en ai toujours voulu un comme ça ! Et donc, encore un mâle. Et pour finir un blanc à moitié trempé dans la boue... Y'a que des mâles dans cette putain de boite ! »** S'écria-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle rassembla ses invités, qui ne formèrent alors plus qu'un amas de fourrure dans ses bras, et les déposa doucement dans leur boîte, avant de souffler d'un air las. Elle tourna donc le carton et remarqua une inscription sur l'une des façades de l'objet, qui disait : « _qu'un bon karma guide votre destinée »_. Ironique un ? Elle se frotta machinalement les yeux et mit toute sa bonne volonté pour garder son self-control.

**« - Bon karma... Si cette chose-là avait la bonté de venir me rendre visite de temps en temps, ça me changerait la vie... »** Souffla-t-elle, d'un air moqueur.

Sakura se leva donc et entreprit de ranger les courses, toujours posées sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle disposa chaque aliment à sa place respective, mettant ainsi la nourriture loin des chatons, qui devaient certainement être affamé, au point de venir lui voler quelques petites gourmandises. Pendant ce temps, le chaton bleu se hissa sur ses pattes arrière, suivit du blanc et sal. Ainsi, lorsque la jeune fille revint dans le salon, elle pu remarquer deux petite tête qui dépassaient du carton. Le gris argenté ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, mais contre toute attente, il posa ses deux pattes avant sur chaque tête de ses congénères, les obligeant à retourner dans la boite. Le chaton bleu ne manqua pas de lui lancé un regard noir avant de redescendre dans le carton... Minute, il lui _lançait un regard noir_ ?! Après un moment où son cerveau était en plein bug émotionnel, Sakura jeta les sacs en plastiques vides à la poubelle, et revint près de la caisse.

**« - Je ne peux pas prendre soin de vous les gars ! Désolé mais... J'ai à peine assez d'argent pour vivre à mes propres dépends donc... »**

Le chaton argenté la fixa alors avec des yeux scintillants, qui menaçaient de pleurer à tout instant. Il miaula désespérément en un petit cri aigu, et le cœur de Sakura se serra presque aussitôt.

**« - Oh non... Ne me fais pas ça, s'il te plait ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, alors que le concerné continuait à miauler.

Elle baissa les yeux, préférant fixer le carton plutôt que cette paire de lunes brillante de détresse. Mais son attention fut très vite retenue par un étrange collier en perles rouges et noires qui pendait autour du cou de son quémandeur. Pour la toute première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle remercia Dieu, en pensant que peut-être, cette chose pourrait l'aider à retrouver le propriétaire de ces abandonnés. Elle retira donc le collier du chaton et l'inspecta avec attention. C'était à première vu un collier humain, car il était bien trop grand pour aller à un animal aussi petit. Un étrange médaillon, représentant un triangle équilatéral dans un cercle ornait la chaine, donnant à cet objet un caractère un peu trop sectaire à son gout.

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un truc pareil ?** » S'étonna-t-elle, en continuant d'examiner le bijou.

En réalité, ce collier était bien trop lourd pour être porté par un simple chaton. Même Sakura aurait été gênée de le porter tant il était long, encombrant et épais. Elle se leva donc et le posa sur une étagère de la bibliothèque, pour qu'il ne soit plus à la porter du petit animal. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs en être profondément indigné car il se mit à cracher aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, en lui lançant des regards furieux, au plus grand damne de la jeune fille.

**« - Ah... C'est trop demander que d'avoir d'autres indications ?! » **Tonna-t-elle, de plus en plus énervée.

Elle se résolu à ne pas trouver d'avantage d'indices sur leur origine et leurs identité, et transporta la boite jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**« - Bien ! Un bain pour chacun d'entre vous et après ce sera direction le refuge du village. »** Déclara-t-elle, satisfaite de son idée.

Elle étala deux serviettes de bain par terre, fit couler un peu d'eau tiède dans la baignoire et entreprit de sortir les deux chatons les plus sals du groupe de la caisse. Après s'être assurée que la température de l'eau n'était pas trop chaude, et que ses petits protégés pourraient avoir pieds, elle empoigna les deux concerné par le col de la fourrure et commença sa besogne.

**« - Bon... Tout d'abord, Monsieur-mon-précédent-propriétaire-est-un-vilain-garçon-qui-m'a-teint-en-bleu... Et Monsieur-j'ai-eut-la-bonne-idée-de-rouler-la-moitié-de-mon-corps-dans-la-boue. Restez tranquille s'il vous plait. Je sais que les chats détestent l'eau, mais vous êtes vraiment dégoutants. »** Dit-elle en posant les deux boules de poils sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret à côté du bassin, et prit les chatons dans chaque main pour les déposer dans l'eau tiède. Ils ne bronchèrent pas d'un cil et se laissèrent faire sans aucun signe de résistance, au plus grand bonheur de Sakura. Les autres chatons, restés dans la boîte, se mirent alors à miauler bruyamment, tant et si bien qu'elle fut tentée de leur verser un sceau d'eau sur la tête. Leurs pattes arrière touchèrent enfin l'eau, puis leurs queues, et pour finir, leurs deux autres membres avant. Leurs compatriotes semblaient chanter les louanges derrière Sakura. Elle se demanda même si quelque chose n'allait pas se produire... Mais les deux chatons se contentaient de la fixer intensément, assis dans la baignoire.

**« - C'est décevant... Moi qui m'attendais à voir quelque chose d'incroyable se produire. »** Déclara-t-elle, sarcastique.

Elle se pencha et caressa tendrement le chaton blanc et noir derrière les oreilles, remerciant Dieu pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas griffé. Même si des chats qui aimaient l'eau... Ca restait étrange. C'est alors qu'un bruyant « pop » retentit dans la pièce, baignant l'atmosphère dans une fumée blafarde et dense. Elle resta interdite, sa vision masquée par l'épais brouillard. Puis deux larges corps apparurent dans sa baignoire, suffoquant, glissant et tombant de manière désordonnée. Quelque chose de très grand et bleu trébucha et se tapa la tête contre le robinet du pommeau de douche. Un autre corps blanc vacilla dangereusement, et tomba près de l'autre, se tenant aux parois de la baignoire comme si sa vie en dépendait... Après un long – très long – moment de choc, Sakura réalisa que les deux adorables chatons avaient été remplacés, par elle ne savait quel miracle, par deux hommes, complètement nus, qui pataugeaient maladroitement dans sa baignoire.

**« - Je sais que c'est un peu embarrassant, mais nous pouvons absolument tout t'expliquer ! »** Commença l'homme bleu – Oui, oui, il était bien bleu – en massant sa nuque devenue douloureuse à cause de sa chute.

**« - T... Toi ! Je te reconnais ! »** Hurla-t-elle en prenant une position défensive.

L'homme blanc s'accroupit à son tour, l'air désorienté, et se tourna vers Sakura. La première chose qu'elle remarque, fut qu'il n'était non pas blanc, comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais belle et bien bicolore. Sa peau se confondait en deux parties parfaitement symétriques qui mêlaient un blanc pâle à un vert ardoise. Ou peut-être était-ce noir... Ses pensées n'étaient actuellement pas à l'étude de la physionomie de ces... Ces hommes ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était que ses deux personnalités étaient en train de se livrer un sérieux combats intérieur.

**« - Restez calme Mademoiselle, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »** Déclara-t-il en faisant un pas hors de la baignoire, ce qui fit reculer la jeune fille.

**« - Je sais qui tu es !! Ho... Hoshigako Kisame ! »** Cria-t-elle en désignant l'homme bleu.

**« - C'est Hoshigaki Kisame... Et si maintenant tu te calmais, peut-être que nous pourrions dialoguer, et t'expliquer ce qui se passe. »** Répondit le concerné, frictionnant toujours son cou.

**« - Vous avez intérêt à rapidement m'expliquer ! Et je vous promets que si vous n'avez pas de bonne excuse pour squatter **_**ma**_** baignoire, dans **_**ma**_** maison, dans **_**mon**_** village, je vous éclate la tête à tous ! »** Hurla-t-elle, en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

**« - Oh... Alors tu écraserais la tête d'un mignon petit chaton tout tremblant ? »** Demanda Kisame en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Tu n'est pas un putain de mignon petit chaton ! Tu es un... truc, heu... homme... requin !! »** Répliqua-t-elle, méprisante.

**« - Néanmoins nous avons été envoyés ici... »** Répondit-il simplement, levant deux mains apaisantes devant lui.

Sakura resta éberluée devant ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment ça « envoyé ici » ? Oh non... Ca sentait la poisse à plein nez. L'homme disparate fit de même que Kisame et leva ses mains devant lui, en signe de paix, provoquant chez la jeune fille, un choc émotionnel encore plus grand que celui qu'elle avait déjà subit.

**« - Bien sur, personne n'a l'intention de blesser personne... C'est une épreuve à laquelle nous devons tous faire face, et nous apprécierions** **vraiment que vous nous aidiez Mademoiselle. »** Déclara-t-il en un sourire gêné.

**« - Nous avons été maudit tu veux dire... »** Siffla Kisame à l'adresse de son camarade.

_**« - Ce qu'il dit est vrai. Notre chef nous a maudits. »**_ Approuva l'homme bicolore.

**« - He... Votre... Votre voix vient de changer, non ? »** S'étonna Sakura, les sourcils froncés.

**« - Ne fais pas attention à ce petit détail... Zetsu est victime d'un dédoublement de personnalité, ce qui n'est pas très grave en soit, du moment que tu ne prends pas au sérieux ce que dit son mauvais côté. Alors, pour la malédiction ? »** Continua Kisame.

Sakura regarda tour à tour ses deux interlocuteurs, l'aire méfiante et sceptique. Comment ça des « hommes maudits » ? De toute sa vie elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de pareille chose... Mais mieux valait-il garder son calme et les écouter jusqu'au bout.

**« - Ok... Donc : Malédiction. Exil. Et je suis censée vous aider. C'est bien ça ? »** Résuma-t-elle, avec énervement.

**« - Oui c'est ça. Il semblerait que notre chef ait décidé de se passer de nous... Ou peut-être nous a-t-il juste punis. »** Continua le dénommé Zetsu.

Cet homme ne semblait absolument pas gêner de par son entière nudité. Parce qu'il était effectivement totalement nu, particulièrement musclé, et très certainement incroyablement dangereux. D'ailleurs, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelque coup d'œil aux dents acérées et pointus qui apparaissaient dans sa bouche lorsqu'il prenait la parole... C'était à en avoir des frissons dans le dos.

**« - Il nous a abandonné au milieu de nul part après nous avoir donné cette forme innocente et vulnérable... »** Continua-t-il, alors que Kisame nouait une serviette autour de ses hanches et s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire, suivit de Zetsu.

**« - Une vieille femme nous a recueillit pendant un certain temps. Nous étions... Satisfait. »** Poursuivit Kisame.

**« - Elle n'était pas dérangée par le fait que nous étions des hommes maudits, et cela nous arrangeait... Mais elle ne savait malheureusement pas comment lever la malédiction, ce pourquoi nous ne pouvions vivre sous notre forme humaine, que lorsque nous étions mouillés... Mais elle finit par mourir »** Continua son compagnon.

_**« - Après quoi, sa famille nous jeta hors de sa maison et nous étions impuissant lorsque son frère nous donna à un mendiant aux portes de la ville. Il a tout d'abord essayé de nous vendre, mais si nous avions été séparés, cela aurait posé de gros problèmes. Nous nous sommes donc débrouillés pour qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Alors il a finit par nous déposé devant chez toi, et nous en sommes là. »**_ Acheva sa voix la plus rauque, un piquant de désinvolture dans la gorge.

**« - Et pourquoi **_**ma**_** porte ?! Y'a pas que moi dans ce village quand même ! »** Gémit Sakura, l'air consternée.

**« - Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est l'ordre naturel des choses. Une série d'évènements qui ont fait qu'on a aboutit ici. »** Répondit Kisame, en haussant les épaules avec dédain.

**« - Oh là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de conneries sur «l'ordre naturel des choses» ! De toute façon cette journée a été merdique du début à la fin, donc pour finir en beauté, j'ai droit à un joli paquet cadeau qui contient l'Akatsuki au grand complet ! Youpi !!... D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous êtes les seuls, ou les autres boules de poils font aussi parties de votre petite équipe ? »** S'exclama-t-elle, un air de démence sur le visage.

**« - Ce sont aussi des hommes maudits. »** Répondit Zetsu, inquiet.

**« - Je te suggère de les rencontrer en personne. »** Ajouta Kisame, en se grattant les chevilles.

**« - Hm... Tu veux dire les mettre dans l'eau ? »** Questionna-t-elle.

**« - Oui. »**

Inquiète et à la fois curieuse, Sakura se retourna et fixa un instant le carton où les chatons restant s'agitaient, comme pour approuver la demande de Kisame. Elle prit alors dans ses bras, celui qu'elle trouvait le plus adorable de tous – c'est-à-dire le tigré – et le posa sur ses genoux. Il vint lui lécher affectueusement le bout des doigts, ce qui la fit soupirer.

**« - J'espère que tu ne fais pas semblant d'être mignon... Kisame, comment lever la malédiction ? »** Demanda-t-elle, en continuant de caresser le petit chat sur ses genoux.

Mais la seule réponse qu'elle reçu, fut un miaulement mécontent et réprobateur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que Zetsu et Kisame avaient tous deux revêtis leur forme féline, et qu'ils glissaient maladroitement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

**« - Oh, c'est pas vrai... Bon, on va procéder autrement. »** Déclara-t-elle, une idée germant dans son esprit.

Elle prit les deux chatons qui rampaient toujours au sol et les remit dans la boîte avec tous les autres... Des tongs, un maillot de bain, les cheveux attachés et un long tuyau d'arrosage dans les mains, elle s'assit dans l'herbe et tourna le robinet. Elle prit garde à régler l'eau de manière à ce que le jet ne soit pas trop violent. Il s'agissait tout de même d'arroser une bande de petits chatons, et pas un éléphant ou une girafe ! Les six petits félins, assis en ligne contre la clôture du jardin, tressaillirent à la vue de ce spectacle et ne bronchèrent pas d'une moustache.

**« - C'est le moment les gars. »** Déclara-t-elle à l'adresse des boules de poils.

Un courageux chaton, c'est-à-dire le tigré qu'elle aimait tant, rampa jusqu'à elle avec prudence et anxiété. Elle le rassura en une caresse tendre, et il sembla se détendre suite à ce geste. Après quoi, il lui lécha le bout des doigts avec sa petite langue râpeuse, et le cœur de Sakura se serra une fois encore. Elle le fit monter sur ses genoux à l'aide de son bras, et il n'en bougea pas. Elle fit couler un mince filet d'eau sur la tête du petit chaton, ce qu'il sembla ne pas beaucoup apprécier. Il y eut brusquement un « pop » et un homme nu apparu entre ses jambes.

**« - Salut, je suis Tobi ! »** S'exclama-t-il, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

Sakura sursauta lorsque se dernier se pencha vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. C'est vrai quoi, il était nu ! Elle se crispa d'autant plus lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte, et jugea qu'il était temps de mettre fin aux festivités.

**« - Merci, tu nous as sauvés ! Et maintenant Tobi peut à nouveau être Tobi !! »** S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

**« - Recule ! Tu es nu je te signale !! »** S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant avec ses pieds et ses mains.

**« - Mais tu nous as sauvé ! »** S'obstina-t-il, toujours aussi heureux.

**« - Ce n'était pas volontaire ! Vous êtes l'Akatsuki, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir vous aider ! »** Tonna-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

**« - Volontaire ou pas, Tobi n'est plus un chaton pour l'instant, et tout ça grâce à toi !** » S'écria-t-il, revenant à la charge et se collant de nouveau à elle.

**« - Oui bah c'est bon ! Arrête de te coller à moi Tom !** » S'écria-t-elle, encore plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

**« - C'est Tobi. »** Corrigea-t-il.

**« - Oui Tobi, si tu veux. »** Admit-elle en le repoussant.

C'est donc à contre cœur que le dénommé Tobi alla s'asseoir à quelques mètres d'elle, les jambes croisées, et un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Elle respira longuement et se concentra pour ne pas le fixer. Il était nu, tout de même ! Et bien que cela ne sembla pas le gêner, ça lui posait un sérieux problème à elle ! Malheureusement pour elle, elle finit par croiser son regard et du donc ne pas baisser les yeux et lui parler en face à face... Dieu devait vraiment lui en vouloir ce jour là !

**« - Donc tu t'appelles Tobi, hein ? »** Demanda-t-elle, pour avoir confirmation.

Il secoua la tête avec enthousiasme en signe d'approbation. Elle n'approfondit pas plus la discussion, trop gêner par sa nudité. Elle attrapa une nouvelle fois le tuyau d'eau, qui lui avait glissé des mains lorsque cet individu lui avait sauté dessus, et se rassit par terre, les jambes repliées.

**« - Très bien... Plus de surprise la prochaine fois. Voyons voir... »**

Elle scruta le petit groupe et finit par prendre celui qui se comportait le plus docilement. Il s'agissait du marron foncé, qui à son plus grand étonnement avait de multiples points de sutures au travers de sa fourrure. Elle le hissa sur ses genoux, et entreprit de le mouillé. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle réalisa son erreur, se souvenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas les poser sur ses jambes avant qu'ils ne se transforment... Mais trop tard. Un nouveau « pop » retentit, et elle se retrouva, une fois encore, avec un homme immense – bien plus grand que le précédent, assis sur elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient le long de son visage, ses yeux étaient d'un vert peu commode, et sa bouche ne restait fermée que grâce à un fil cousu à l'embrasure de ses lèvres... Dieu qu'il était effrayant ! Gardant son calme, elle se força à ne pas crier et compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête avant de prendre enfin la parole.

**« - Ok... Quel est ton nom ? Vu que c'est apparemment le jour des présentations, et entre autre celui où l'on m'agresse sexuellement... »** Demanda-t-elle, un soupçon d'ironie dans la voie.

**« - Kakuzu. »** Répondit-il froidement – si froidement qu'elle aurait pu geler sur place.

**« Très bien... Kakuzu, heu... Tu veux bien aller t'asseoir près de Tobi ? »** Demanda-t-elle, bien que cela était en réalité un ordre pur et dur.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il n'en fit rien et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ses yeux se rétrécir brutalement et il l'attrapa par la bretelle du maillot de bain, et l'attira vers lui. Ses jambes se serrèrent autour de sa taille au point de lui briser les hanches, et son nez toucha presque le siens quand il se décida à prendre la parole. Elle aurait bien entendu rougit si elle n'avait pas eut si peur... Elle se retrouva donc une fois encore coincé sous un homme totalement dénué de vêtements, à l'exception que celui-ci semblait avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher.

**« - J'ai perdu mon putain de portefeuille dans cette saloperie d'avenue... Et je veux son putain de retour dans pas moins de dix secondes ! »** Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Sakura.

**« - Ecoute, »** Commença-t-elle en retirant un par un les doigts qu'il serrait sur son maillot de bain.

**« - Je t'ai aidé. C'est déjà bien gentil de ma part. J''ignore ou est ton portefeuille, et ce n'est certainement pas mon rôle de te rembourser. Je ne suis pas responsable de ça alors t'as qu'à aller faire un tour au domicile des objets trouvés. »** Se justifia-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Il eut l'air d'approuver son raisonnement car il relâcha son emprise et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle reteint un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il se posta debout, devant elle, comme si de rien n'était. Car il est vrai que de se promener nu devant une parfaite inconnue – une fille d'autant plus – est une chose tout à fait normale.

**« - Hey ! Kakuzu, assis-toi tout de suite ! » **Cria-t-elle, réalisant un petit détail.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir. Tellement noir, qu'elle en eut le vertige.

**« - Ecoute... Je ne fais même pas cinq pieds de haut. Tu en fais huit, au minimum. Alors assis ! Si mes voisins te voient, je peux t'assurer qu'on risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes ! »** Déclara-t-elle, inquiète.

Il ricana avec dédain, puis finit par s'asseoir sur l'une de ses chaises longues, tout comme Sakura le lui avait demandé. Un air de soulagement traversa son visage lorsqu'elle vit qu'il l'avait écouté. Elle sentit alors une petite pression sur sa cuisse, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Kisame qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux brillants d'étoiles, et un sourire de chaton impatient tamponné sur sa frimousse.

**« - Ah non mon vieux. Toi, t'as déjà eut ton tour. Aller oust !** » Déclara-t-elle en le repoussant gentiment.

Il traina donc du ventre jusqu'à l'endroit où Tobi et Kakuzu étaient déjà assis. Zetsu l'imita, comprenant qu'il en serait de même pour lui. Au moins, quand ils étaient des chatons, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire grand-chose. Elle décida alors d'y aller au tac au tac, et tendit sa main à l'aveuglette dans le tas de poils restant. Le hasard déciderait de quel chaton serait le prochain sur la liste. Celui qu'elle attrapa gronda bruyamment, et lorsqu'elle regarda lequel elle avait saisit, elle s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait du chaton argenté aux yeux violets. Lui qui avait paru gentil jusque là, on peut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air vraiment ravi qu'elle le prenne ainsi.

**« - Hey tu vas te calmer oui ?! J'essaye de t'aider au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! »** Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il lui griffait la main.

**« - Petit con ! Ca va barder ! »**

Elle lui versa le jet entier sur la tête, sans aucun ménagement. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? Il y eut encore une fois un « pop », et un homme nu – elle s'en était doutée – aux cheveux argentés et aux magnifiques yeux violets apparut devant elle. Il se courba et montra ses dents d'un air agressif, comme un chien qui s'apprêtait à la mordre.

**« - Où est mon putain de médaillon ?! »** Hurla-t-il, menaçant.

**« - Hey ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Tu peux m'être reconnaissant, je t'ai sauvé ! »** Répondit-elle avec agacement.

**« - C'est des conneries ! Tu m'as volé mon putain de médaillon ! Et je te donne trois putains de seconde pour me le rendre avant que je ne te réduise en putain de poussière et que je ne bouffe ce qu'il restera de toi ! »** La coupa-t-il, de plus en plus énervé.

Sakura se leva promptement et le fixa avec un mépris non contenu. L'autre fit de même et respira lentement pour ne pas s'emporter d'avantage. Car il aurait bien été capable de la tuer sur place ! Il se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard noir, auquel elle répondit sans plus attendre.

**« - Il est sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque. Je pensais juste qu'un si petit chaton pouvait se blesser en portant ce genre de bijoux. Si je te l'ai enlevé c'était pour ton bien ! »** Se justifia-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Kakuzu, qui tourna la tête en direction de Sakura ; Après un moment de réflexion, il finit par approuver d'un signe de tête, et l'homme aux yeux violets finit par se calmer considérablement, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille.

**« - Hidan. »** Déclara-t-il alors, sa voix redevenue normale.

**« - Pardon ? »**

**« - Hidan ! Mon prénom ! T'es sourde ou quoi ? »** Répéta-t-il – Aboya-t-il plutôt, ce qui fit rire Sakura.

Elle fut malgré tout soulagée de le voir se dirigé vers Kakuzu, et s'asseoir par terre à son tour. Au même instant, alors qu'elle soupirait d'ennui, Tobi retrouva sa forme féline en un « pop » un peu plus sonore que les autres. En voilà un de moins... Elle regarda le dernier chaton qu'il restait. Il était d'un doré clair, avec de grands yeux bleu turquoise. Mignon, pensa-t-elle... Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, les plus mignons étaient apparemment les plus chiants. Elle lui fit donc signe de s'avancer, et il s'exécuta sans broncher. Comme les fois précédente, il y eut un « pop », de la fumé, et un grand homme blond apparut devant elle, tout souriant.

**« - Deidara. Merci, mh. »** Dit-il, l'air sincèrement reconnaissant.

**« - Pas de quoi. »** Lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Deidara alla s'asseoir aux côtés de ses congénères et attendit patiemment. Contrairement à ses préjugés, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez calme comparé aux autres. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire. Un ou deux esprits normaux dans un groupe de tarés ne pouvaient pas être une mauvaise chose ! Elle se mit alors à compter le nombre d'humains et de chatons présents devant elle, et en dénombra six au total... Etrange.

**« - Six... Vous n'étiez pas sept au début ? »** S'étonna-t-elle en reprenant ses calculs, au risque de s'être trompée.

**« - Itachi est vers la remise, mh. D'après ce qu'il pense, tu ne tiens pas vraiment à le rencontrer, mh. »** Expliqua Deidara, en pointant la petite cabane au fond du jardin.

**« - Très bien. C'est une bonne chose. Si cet enfoiré se présente devant moi, je serais tenté de le tué... »** Déclara-t-elle en fixant la remise.

Kakuzu eut un petit rire sournois suite à sa déclaration. Un combat Sakura VS Itachi... Il aurait bien aimé voir cela. Bien que le dénouement de l'affront était déjà tout tracé si une telle chose se produisait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il redevint un chaton. Suivit par le reste des membres de l'Akatsuki, qui reprirent un par un leur forme animale. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Deidara, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs absolument pas gêner par son entière nudité. Sakura ferma les yeux et soupira. Oui, cette journée était décidément marquée du sceau de la poisse. Elle rentra dans sa demeure, suivit d'un homme complètement nu et de cinq chatons.

« - **Mon Dieu, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça. N'ai-je pas droit à un peu de pitié de temps en temps ? »** Murmura-t-elle, profondément exaspérée.

Elle prit le médaillon d'Hidan sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque et le remit à son propriétaire. Elle du d'ailleurs enroulé le collier plusieurs fois autour de son cou, afin qu'il ne se prenne pas les pattes dedans... Il ne manquait plus qu'il s'étouffe avec lorsqu'il déciderait de reprendre forme humaine. Cette pensée la fit rire, mais elle la chassa bien vite de son esprit. Un toussotement superficiel retentit dans son dos, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle remarqua que Deidara l'avait suivit. Ne pouvait-il pas juste faire un effort et mettre au moins une serviette autour de sa taille ?!

**« - Nous ne connaissons pas ton nom, mh.** **» **Déclara-t-il, soutenu par les miaulements de ses compatriotes.

Sakura s'assit sur le canapé du salon, et chaque chaton revendiqua sa place à ses côtés. Tobi sauta sur ses genoux. Kakuzu s'installa sur son pied droit et Hidan prit place sur le gauche. Zetsu et Kisame se placèrent de chaque cotés de ses flancs, pendant que Deidara restait simplement debout devant elle, d'humeur légèrement incertaine et quelque peu mal à l'aise. Sa nudité semblait le gêner, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné qu'il était le dernier humain mâle présent dans la pièce. Sakura respecta donc son ressentit et prit garde à ne pas le fixer directement. Il l'en remercia d'ailleurs intérieurement.

**« - Sakura... Et je ne peux pas croire que tout cela m'arrive à moi. »** Déclara-t-elle d'un air absent, en caressant la tête de Tobi.

Hidan frotta ses joues duveteuses contre les chevilles de Sakura, et ses moustaches vinrent gentiment lui chatouiller les orteils. Elle se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une forme d'excuse animale... Probablement pas. Mais il était toujours bon de rêver. Les gratouillements derrière les oreilles de Tobi se transformèrent en de longues caresses, et bientôt, la petite boule de poils tigrés se mit à ronronner.

**« - Des fois je me déteste vraiment d'être aussi gentille... »** Dit-elle en jetant sa tête en arrière.

La présence devant elle ne tarda pas à disparaître, faisant place à un petit félin doré aux yeux incroyablement bleus, qui vint se blottir contre son torse aux côtés de Tobi. Elle sentit son museau se perdre contre son ventre, certainement à la recherche de chaleur. Et il fallait bien l'admettre... Ils étaient tous incroyablement mignons sous cette forme. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi le fait d'avoir six criminels de rang S confortablement installés autour d'elle ne l'effrayait pas autant que cela aurait dû... Mais il est vrai que lorsqu'on les voyait sous la forme de petites boules de poils ronronnantes... Il était normal d'avoir du mal à s'imaginer les redoutables nukenins qu'ils étaient en réalité.

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Voilà pour la traduction de ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à aller faire un petit tour sur le profil de l'auteur (Fallacy) pour lui laisser vos impressions. Laissez aussi quelques reviews, je suis certaine que l'auteur serra ravi de venir les lire =). Merci à tous d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre II

**A PRENRE OU A LAISSER**

**- Chapitre II -**

Sakura s'était laissée porter par le sommeil et avait finit par s'endormir sans le vouloir sur le canapé du salon. Cela aurait pu être agréable et typiquement banal, mais on peut dire qu'elle n'apprécia pas vraiment le fait de se réveiller avec 6 chatons empilés sur elle. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien, elle se résigna à ne pas bouger. Les premières boules de poils qu'elle aperçut, n'étaient autres que Kakuzu et Hidan. Il aurait d'ailleurs été difficile de ne pas les voir, puisque ces _petits cons _se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de son visage, confortablement installés sur sa poitrine. Elle les aurait volontiers éjecté de là, mais ils n'étaient à cet instant que de simple petits chatons, et bien qu'elle su qu'ils étaient en réalité des hommes, sa gentillesse naturelle l'en empêcha. Ils avaient l'aire tellement innocents, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger sans risquer de les écraser. Renonçant à l'idée de les envoyer balader – ou tout du moins pour l'instant – elle poussa plus loin son inspection et finit par trouver les quatre autres chatons, qui somnolaient tranquillement autour d'elle.

Après s'être tordu le cou, dans une galipette digne des plus grands contorsionnistes, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge de la cuisine, qui indiquait alors dix heures. Elle s'étira longuement, en prenant garde à ne pas bousculé ses occupants, et bailla sans aucune politesse. Après quoi, elle se décida enfin à réveiller les petits félins endormis. Sa main roula sur le poil de Kakuzu, puis sur celui d'Hidan. Un réveil en douceur les mettrait peut-être de bonne humeur. Une par une, six tête curieuses et moustachues se dressèrent pour la regarder avec de petits yeux endormis.

**« - Allez les gars, il faut que je me lève. »** Déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

Mais à sa plus grande damnation, aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Certain, tel que Kisame ou Hidan, allèrent même jusqu'à se recoucher, comme si de rien n'était. Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ?!

**« - Bande d'enfoirés ! Allez debout ! »** S'énerva-t-elle.

Voyant que les paroles n'y faisaient rien, elle décida de se lever d'elle-même. Ils finiraient bien par partir. Elle se redressa donc doucement, au risque de faire tomber ceux qui s'obstinaient à ne pas bouger... Ce qui fut bien entendu le cas pour tous. Alors que son dos atteignait un angle droit parfait, une pelotée de chatons tomba sur ses genoux, formant ainsi un tas de pattes, de moustaches, de poils et de miaulements. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et eut quelques remords.

**« - Oh ! Désolée je ne voulais pas ! Vous allez bien ?** » S'écria-t-elle en soulevant ceux qui dominaient la pile.

Kakuzu, qui avait réussit par elle ne savait quel miracle à s'extirpé du tas de poils qui grouillait toujours sur ses jambes, sauta du canapé sur la table basse. Après une série d'étirements typiquement félins, il se rallongea sur le bois de la console, à côté d'un verre d'eau abandonné ici depuis bien des jours.

**« - Désolé les mecs. »** Reprit-elle à l'adresse des chatons restants sur ses jambes.

Hidan sauta aux côtés de Kakuzu et s'étala de tout son long sur la table, dans un bâillement animal qui fit apparaître une série de petites dents blanches le long de ses mâchoires. Les autres chatons s'étirèrent à leur tour, et s'installèrent sur le guéridon, à l'effigie de leurs deux camarades déjà rendormis. Tobi quand à lui, s'assis sur le canapé, le regard brillant de sommeil et sa frimousse affichant un aire profondément fatigué. Il porta une patte touffue à sa tête et se frotta les joues en clignant des yeux, comme un enfant l'aurait fait. Sakura pouffa de rire en le voyant faire, et ne pu maîtriser son élan de tendresse. Mon Dieu, depuis combien d'année n'avait-elle pas fait ça ? Elle attrapa le petit chaton tigré et le porta contre elle dans une étreinte à la fois douce et autoritaire.

**« - Tu est trop mignon !! »** S'exclama-t-elle, en le cajolant tendrement contre son torse.

Alors qu'elle serrait Tobi contre elle, un sourire radieux et amusé sur les lèvres, un miaulement dur et grave émergea de la cuisine. Etonnée, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et aperçut le chat manquant : Il était totalement noir, avec des yeux sombres, mêlés à une couleur pourpre pareille à celle du sang. Ses poils se hérissaient dangereusement sur son dos, alors qu'il donnait des coups de pattes furieux contre le robinet du lavabo.

**« - Itachi... »** Murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Comprenant qu'il était de trop dans cette situation, Tobi sauta des bras de Sakura et fila dans la pièce voisine. Se sentant observé, Itachi cessa tout mouvement et se retourna pour fixer Sakura de ses yeux fendus. Il semblait encore plus menaçant et dangereux que dans ses souvenirs, mais le fait de le voir sous la forme d'un petit animal fragile et tremblant l'empêcha de lui crier dessus... Oui parce que pour une putain de raison, il était un chaton ! Elle se gifla mentalement et se jura de ne plus jamais prendre à la légère ces petits animaux qui à première vue, semblait si inoffensifs et joueurs. Sakura s'approcha donc du présumé chaton, et le souleva délicatement. Ce dernier se mit à se tortiller violement entre ses mains, lançant des coups de griffes à tout vas et miaulant avec agressivité.

**« - Hey ! Arrête un peu ! J'essaye de t'aider ! »** Hurla-t-elle, alors qu'il continuait à se débatte.

Kisame sauta sur le comptoir de la cuisine, à même pas dix centimètres en dessous des pattes ballantes d'Itachi. Après qu'il eut miaulé, son partenaire sembla se détendre et cessa de gesticuler comme un fou. Sakura souffla, et adressa un regard affectueux au petit chat bleu, en signe de reconnaissance.

**« - Et bah c'est pas trop tôt mon grand ! Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas porté à Tsunade, espèce de petit... »**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un bruit inquiétant se fit entendre à son insu. Bien entendu, en temps normal, ce bruit n'aurait rien eut d'alarmant... Mais en ces jours difficiles, percevoir le son de l'eau qui coule n'est pas une bonne chose en soit. Et comme elle le craignait, il sen suivit d'un « pop » sonore et d'un épais de nuage de fumé blanche. Alors qu'elle se retournait vers le lavabo, elle aperçut Zetsu, la tête plongée dans l'évier, et le corps totalement dénué de vêtements. Ce dernier se redressa et coupa l'arrivée d'eau avant de lisser ses cheveux en arrière.

**« - Oh non... »** Souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

**« - Au nom de l'Akatsuki... Du calme. Je jouerais le rôle du porte-parole. Nous souhaiterions discuter de la situation avec vous mademoiselle, si cela vous convient, bien entendu. »** Déclara-t-il, apparemment ennuyé par la situation.

Itachi continua à se tortiller entre ses doigts, tant et si bien qu'elle eut du mal à se retenir de le jeter par la fenêtre. Alors que Zetsu attendais sa réponse, un sourire machiavélique se forma sur les lèvres de Sakura, qui ne semblait apparemment, pas du tout en condition pour parler. Et on peut dire que le moment d'explosé était bel et bien venu, car elle se mit à rire nerveusement avant d'adresser un regard stupide et noir à son interlocuteur.

**« - Mais oui !** **Nous allons juste nous asseoir et discuter de comment je vais vire... Oh non pardon, je veux dire **_**survivre**_** avec vous ! » **Déclara-t-elle, en glissant Itachi sous son bras.

**« - Oui, en fait nous allons juste discuter de pourquoi je méprise plus de la moitié d'entre vous ! Ou de pourquoi j'ignore ce qui me retient de foutre Itachi dans le micro-onde et de le mettre à 450° jusqu'à ce qu'il rôtisse comme une dinde ! »**

Zetsu ne souffla pas un mot, nullement impressionné par la crise de nerfs qu'elle était entrain de faire. Il faut dire aussi que c'était compréhensible vu la situation. Devoir héberger six chatons... Ou plutôt six criminels ayant pris la forme de chatons, sous son toit avait de quoi la rendre folle. Il resta donc immobile, préférant attendre que la tempête passe. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui indiquait qu'il était encore en vie était le clignement de ses yeux au milieu de son stoïcisme le plus total.

**« - Ou, nous pouvons établir un plan assez audacieux pour que je trouve un moyen de vous cacher à tous les gens du village ! Ou, nous pouvons simplement nous asseoir dans la rue et vendre de la limonade, afin de gagner assez d'argent pour que je sois en mesure de tous vous nourrir ! »** Continua-t-elle, sans prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

**« - Mademoiselle Sakura... »** Tenta gentiment Zetsu.

**« - Ou, je n'ai qu'à tous vous tuer ! Parce que putain c'est ce que la logique voudrait que je fasse ! L'Akatsuki vulnérable, sous forme de petits chatons tout tremblants, c'est une occasion qui ne se loupe pas, hein ?! Mais vous êtes assez futés pour attiré ma compassion bien sur ! »** S'obstina-t-elle, alors que les chatons présents hérissaient le poil.

**« - Mademoiselle Sakura... »** Recommença Zetsu, essayant de la calmer.

**« - Ou je n'ai qu'à tous vous remettre dans cette putain de boite en carton, vous amener à Tsunade et lui expliquer qui vous êtes ! Tout le monde approuvera ma décision et je ne serrais pas obligé de trahir mon village, juste à cause de cette putain de gentillesse ! »** Continua-t-elle, avant de se diriger dans le salon.

_**« - Sakura ! »**_ Hurla la voix rauque de Zetsu.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, la folie baignant son regard et conduisant tous ses mouvements. Elle repartit dans le salon, où les autres chatons patientaient, inquiets quand à la suite des évènements. Saisissant la boîte dans laquelle ils avaient été livrés la veille, elle se mit à enfourner chacun d'ente eux, sans aucune délicatesse, en son intérieur. Des miaulements surexcités et des coups de pattes porté à la va vite émergèrent du carton, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Lorsqu'elle essaya d'attraper Tobi, ce dernier glissa de sa main et la supplia désespérément du regard, les pattes tremblantes et les yeux implorant sa compassion. Une main livide agrippa alors le poignet de Sakura. La prise était dure, autoritaire et surtout cruelle. Elle se retourna et dévisagea Zetsu avec haine et rancœur.

**« - Lâche-moi immédiatement ! » **Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

**« - Je suis désolée de recourir à de telle méthode. Personne ne voulait en arriver là. Mais je ne peux vous permettre de maltraité mes camarades ainsi. »** Déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

**« - Je ne les maltraite pas ! Et ils peuvent s'estimé putain de chanceux que je ne les donne pas tous à bouffer à Akamaru ! »** Hurla-t-elle, en essayant de se dégager.

**« - Mademois... »** Commença-t-il, une fois encore.

**« - Et putain arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je suis Sakura ! Juste Sakura, merde ! »** Cria-t-elle, les yeux débordant de larmes.

**« - Sa... Sakura. »** Dit-il, se reculant pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir correctement sur le sol.

**« - Pourquoi c'est un bordel pareil ?... J'en ai marre de ces journées merdiques ! »** Murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour ses interlocuteurs.

Elle replia ses jambes et les plaqua contre son torse avant d'enrouler ses bras autour. Sa tête se perdit entre ses deux genoux et elle se força à respirer le plus lentement possible, afin que sa frustration s'apaise. Chose difficile, même lorsque le silence baignait l'atmosphère. Il faut bien avouer que cette fois, elle avait finit par craquer. Et pas qu'un peu, au risque de blesser ceux qui l'entouraient. C'était d'un ridicule...

**« - Tout ça à cause d'une bande de chatons... »** S'indigna-t-elle, bouleversée.

Elle sentit alors deux mains glacées lui saisir les poignets, et n'eut pas chercher bien longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait, une fois encore, de Zetsu. Elle hésita à ouvrir les yeux mais s'y résigna finalement. Face à elle, un homme aux yeux ambré la fixait, sérieux comme la mort.

**« - Nous ne sommes pas des chatons... Nous sommes l'Akatsuki. C'est normal d'avoir peur. »** Déclara-t-il simplement.

**« - Je sais... »** Finit-elle par admettre, après un long moment de silence.

Tobi rampa courageusement vers elle, les oreilles basses et le ventre trainant. Il se frotta doucement contre ses chevilles, en signe de pardon. Un sanglot perça alors les défenses de Sakura, et après la crise de nerfs s'en suivit la crise de larmes. Elle se mit donc à pleurer, sa volonté ayant atteint son extrême limite. Elle prit le petit chat tigré entre ses mains et le porta contre sa poitrine. Il accepta volontiers la tendresse qu'elle lui offrait et se laissa cajoler sans aucune résistance, allant même jusqu'à ronronner en lui léchant le bout des doigts.

**« - Je sui désolée... Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de mal... Je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir, c'est promis. »** Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Tous les chatons, à l'exception d'Itachi, s'approchèrent d'elle et se frottèrent tendrement contre son dos, ses jambes et ses cuises. Elle ne les repoussa pas et sourit à la vue de ce tableau. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient vraiment mignons quand ils le voulaient. Même Kakuzu et Hidan se joignit aux autres... C'était à n'en pas croire ses yeux ! Elle se releva finalement et essuya ses yeux, encore rougit par les larmes. Zetsu fit de même, et prit la parole.

**« - Au fait, Sakura... Il est peut-être trop tard pour te le dire, mais quelqu'un approche de ta porte. »** Dit-il, l'aire inquiet.

**« - He ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux d... »** Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie.

**« - Oh non ! Je ne suis pas autorisée à avoir des animaux dans mon appartement ! Si c'est ma propriétaire on est fichu ! Zetsu, rassemble tous les chatons la dedans et allez vous cacher dans ma chambre ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, en lui tendant la boite en carton.

Zetsu s'exécuta sans plus attendre. En fait, il n'eut pas besoin de fournir de gros efforts, puisque chaque chaton, ayant comprit la situation, sauta dedans dès qu'il eut posé la boite au sol. Il alla chercher Itachi, resté dans le hall d'entrée en le posa avec les autres, puis parti dans la chambre, tout comme Sakura le lui avait demandé. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille alla ouvrir la porte, et ne fut pas peu surprise d'y découvrir Ino.

**« - Hey, Ino ! »** Déclara-t-elle, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

**« - Salut grand-front ! Ca va ? »** Salua la blonde, en entrant dans l'appartement.

**« - Oui... Juste un peu fatiguée. »** Répondit-elle, en enlevant les quelques poils de chat restés accrochés sur son ventre.

**« - Oh ! Tu as bronzée, hein ? Un médecin tel que toi devrait pourtant savoir que bronzer est très mauvais pour la peau ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, en tirant un soda du frigo.

**« - Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas allée bronzer. » **Répondit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ino eut un rire amusé, comme si elle venait de surprendre Sakura entrain de faire une bêtise. Elle prit place sur le canapé et bu une gorgée de son soda, avant de se retourné vers son amie, qui semblait ne pas comprendre sa déclaration.

**« - Alors pourquoi es-tu en maillot de bain ? »** Questionna-t-elle, en montrant sa tenue du doigt.

Sakura eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Ino disait vrai. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait complètement oublié ce petit détail, et c'était assez pour trahir sons secret. Il lui fallait une excuse, et vite !

**« - Heu, non... Je suis juste sortie arroser mes plantes hier, et figure-toi qu'il faisait chaud alors je me suis habillée légèrement. »** Répondit-elle, dans un rire nerveux.

Ino la fixa un instant, l'aire suspicieuse. Il faut dire aussi que pour Sakura, qui était normalement franche et impulsive, une telle réponse et un comportement si gêné ne rendait pas ses propos véridiques. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se disant que Sakura n'avait aucune raison de mentir sur pareille chose. La concernée vint s'asseoir aux côté de son amie et entama une conversation, qu'elle espérait terminer au plus vite.

**« - Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? »**

**« - Rien en particulier... Mon père m'a donné une après-midi de congé alors je suis venue voir ce que tu devenais. »** Déclara-t-elle, en souriant.

Sakura lui rendit son sourire, mais il n'était pas totalement sincère. Elle aimait papoter avec Ino. Elle aurait pu le faire des heures durant. Mais avec une bande de criminels cacher dans sa chambre, le moment était vraiment très mal choisit. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas mettre son amie à la porte, puisqu'elle n'avait aucun prétexte _légitime _pour le faire... Et stresser ne servirait à rien, à part à éveiller les soupçons de sa visiteuse. Donc mieux valait-il se comporter le plus naturellement possible et prier pour qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite.

**« - Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Monsieur Yamanaka t'as réellement laissé un congé ?! »** S'exclama-t-elle, étonnée.

**« - Et oui. Il ne me fait pas travailler autant que tu le penses... Même si ces derniers jours ont été durs à passer. »**

**« - A qui le dis-tu ! J'ai l'impression que la malchance me suit à la trace depuis un certain temps. » **Approuva Sakura, en lançant un regard discret vers la chambre.

**« - Et oui... En plus, tous les gars du village ne vont pas tarder à partir. Ces foutus missions pré-hivernales commencent dans pas moins de trois semaines... »** Continua-t-elle, paresseusement.

**« - Je suppose qu'on y peut rien, hein ? J'en viens même à me demander si Tsunade ne nous à laisser ne serait-ce que quelques mecs dans le village. »** Répondit-elle en riant.

**« - A qui le dis-tu ! Il ne reste plus que les loosers... Et tous les mecs sexys se sont barrés à pétaouchnoc ! »** Renchérit-elle, en rient à son tour.

Pendant un instant, Sakura fut tenté de dire à Ino au combien les mecs sexys pouvaient être dangereux et agaçant. Elle aurait même été amusée de lui apprendre qu'elle en avait une boite pleine dans sa chambre, et que si elle voulait en adopter un, alors elle n'avait qu'à se servir... Mais s'était s'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux. Si les autres l'entendaient dire de telles âneries, ils ne lui pardonneraient certainement pas de si tôt. Et elle ne tenait pas non plus à louanger leur beauté masculine ! Leur alter-égo était déjà bien assez gonflé comme ça ! Sans parler du fait qu'Ino était bien capable d'aller vérifier si elle disait vrai, même si Sakura prenait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie ! Elle décida donc de ne pas le faire, et se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement.

**« - Parlons de ça tient ! Commet vont tes amours ? Un petit nouveau sut ta liste ? »** Lança Ino, le regard pétillant.

**« - Ah, ne te moque pas de moi ! Entre le boulot, les cours avec Tsunade, les factures et les autres merdes avec l'appartement, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre d'histoire ! »** Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, dans un soupire nostalgique.

**« - Ouais c'est vrai... Dis, tu ne penses pas que ce serrait génial si de beaux mecs pouvaient juste être **_**livrés**_** devant chez nous, dans une **_**boite**_** ou quelque chose du genre ? »** Déclara-t-elle, rêveuse.

Sakura faillit tressaillir, mais se reteint de peu. Pourquoi fallait-il parler de ce genre de chose ?! C'était le terrain idéal pour commettre une gaffe. Elle était d'ailleurs partagée entre une profonde envie de rire, et un irrépressible désir de rendre son petit déjeuner. Les deux se compensaient, ce pourquoi elle réussit à rester calme.

**« - Ceux qui sont beaux sont généralement cons à souhait ! Ils manipulent les gens et leurs font subir de sévères traumatismes mentaux ! »** Déclara-t-elle alors, assez vaguement pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

**« - C'est vrai... Putain, regarde comment Sasuke a finit ! C'est l'exemple parfait pour ce genre de débat ! »** Répondit-elle, avec une once de chagrin et d'amertume dans la voix.

Sakura eut un pincement au cœur à l'entente de cette phrase. Il faut dire aussi que le prénom de «Sasuke» était devenu est sujet assez tabou dans le village, et que tout le monde évitait d'en parler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de discuter de ça avec Ino. La seule personne qui en parlait encore était Naruto. Elle-même n'aimait pas trop aborder le sujet, car il lui était bien trop douloureux. Mais avec Ino c'était différent, car toutes deux avaient connu une grande déception amoureuse suite à son départ...

**« - Ouais. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment... Depuis combien de temps est-il parti déjà ? »** Demanda-t-elle, songeuse et triste.

**« - Quelques années il me semble... Cinq peut être. J'ai perdu le compte. » **

**« - Tu penses... Qu'il est mort ? »** Osa demander Sakura.

Ino se redressa lentement et posa sa cannette vide à côté du verre d'eau abandonné. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, et Sakura ne la pressa pas pour répondre. Elle finit par relever les yeux vers elle, l'aire profondément triste et désolée.

**« - Honnêtement... Je crois qu'il est parti pour de bon. Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à le revoir... »** Répondit-elle finalement.

**« - je le pense aussi... »** Confirma Sakura, les yeux voilé par un chagrin passé.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Il est vrai que Sasuke n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis bien longtemps. Mais toutes deux ne pouvaient se résigner à le croire mort. Alors, dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas, était en quelque sorte un «lot de consolation». Sakura aurait aimé le revoir juste une fois. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son visage, mais elle se rappelait au combien il était beau.

**« - Bien ! Je vais rentrer avant que mon père ne vienne me chercher par la peau des fesses ! Merci pour le soda ! »** Déclara-t-elle, en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Sakura lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir, puis le silence s'installa de nouveau... Quelle nostalgie. Ce moment aurait pu être un instant de paix et de souvenance, si un imbécile n'était pas venu le gâcher !

**« - Putain, quelle grosse pouffiasse cette fille ! »**

Elle sursauta, et se retourna brusquement à l'entente de cette voix, pour découvrir un très beau, et surtout, très nu Hidan debout à quelques mètres du canapé... Et ce fut une révélation ! Elle y avait déjà songé par le passé mais pas explicitement. Cependant, la vision de cet homme, à la fois vulgaire, sexy, provocant et désirable venait de lui ouvrir les yeux : Oui, les mecs sexys étaient définitivement tous cinglés !

**« - Hey ! Ne traite pas mon amie de pouffiasse, espèce de demeuré psychopathe ! Et attend une minute... Pourquoi t'es pas un chaton ? »** S'étonna-t-elle brusquement.

**« - Et bien pendant que tu bavassais avec la putain de sangsue qui te sert d'amie, nous avons décidé de nous tremper le poil.** » Répondit-il, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.

**« - Vous trempé le... Oh non. Qui d'autre ? »** Demanda-t-elle, devenant livide.

**« - Putain, comment ça ''qui d'autre'' ? » **

Sans prendre la peine de s'attarder plus longtemps sur son manque de cervelle et de logique, Sakura fonça en direction de la salle de bain. Elle passa devant Kakuzu et Kisame, qui admiraient les photos dans le couloir, et qui entre autre, étaient complètement nus. Elle dérapa plusieurs fois sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, rendu humide, et scruta les environs. Deidara était en train de poser Itachi dans le lavabo dégoulinant d'une eau fataliste, mais elle lui arracha le chaton noir des mains avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit.

**« - Putain, à quoi tu pensais ?! Je ne veux pas le voir me tourner autour sous sa forme humaine ! »** Hurla-elle en serrant Itachi contre elle.

**« - Pourquoi, hm ? »** S'étonna Deidara, qui apparemment avait loupé un épisode.

**« - Parce que je le déteste !!... Et je te déteste aussi d'ailleurs ! Je vous déteste tous bordel ! »** Tonna-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Deidara la fixa un instant, l'aire étonné et calme à la fois. Il regarda tour à tour Itachi et Sakura, puis finit par souffler longuement en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« - Très bien, mh. »**

Il sorti de la salle de bain, et son torse effleura au passage l'épaule de Sakura. Bon d'accord, c'était un criminel, dangereux, manipulateur, taré et peut être bien pervers... Mais grand Dieu qu'il était sexy ! Sakura ne pu retenir un rougissement lorsque la chose se produisit. Et puis il était nu quand même, merde ! Et mignon en plus de ça, elle devait bien l'avouer... mais bon, Sasuke était mignon lui aussi, et regardez où il avait finit : Mort, ou quelque chose de bien pire encore... Elle préféra ne pas trop y penser. Elle sortit donc de la salle de bain, et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Itachi toujours coincé sous son bras... Et dire qu'il aurait pu être un homme nu ! Après quoi, elle referma sa porte et se laissa glisser contre la façade.

**« - Sanctuaire... Paisible. »** Murmura-t-elle, savourant le calme régnant.

**« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Sakura ! »** S'écria alors une voix.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête pour découvrir un Tobi totalement nu allongé sur son lit... Non, tout sauf ça ! Elle se leva précipitamment et Itachi profita de sa panique pour lui sauter des mains et s'enfuir. Elle fonça sur Tobi et le chassa sans aucune douceur de son lit. Cet idiot... Ses couettes étaient trempés et son oreiller totalement froissé.

**« - Tobi !! Regarde mon lit ! Tu as mit ta... ta nudité de partout ! »** Hurla-t-elle, ses nerfs recommençant à lui brûler la tête.

**« - Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Sakura ! »** S'excusa-t-il, suppliant.

**« - C'est Sakura ! Bon sang ai-je l'air si vieille que ça ?! »** Cria-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle retourna vers la porte et s'affala par terre, le dos plaqué contre la paroi boisée... Grand Dieu mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

**« - J'ai une de ces migraine... »** Murmura-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre deux mains.

**« - Tobi est désolé... Est-ce qu'il peut faire quelque chose pour aider Sakura ? »**

**« - Pour commencer, arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne du singulier... »** Demanda-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**« - Quoi ? »** S'étonna-t-il.

**« - Quoi, quoi ? »** Reprit-elle maladroitement.

Négligeant ce fait, Tobi se posta face à elle, et la fixa de ses petits yeux marron. N'oublions pas qu'il était nu, et quand on y regardait de plus près, particulièrement mignon. Un grand brun, à la peau mat, aux yeux pétillants et à l'air joueur... Qui aurait pu y résister ? Sakura détourna donc le regard, le rouge commençant à empourprer ses joues. Il s'apprêta à parler, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Sakura, qui était assise derrière celle-ci, se retrouva coincé entre le mur et l'paisse planche en bois.

**« - Je ne sais pas quel est l'enfoiré qui a osé faire ça, mais je jure que je vais le butter ! »** Cria-t-elle, à moitié étouffée.

Elle poussa la porte à contre sens pour se dégager, et se tourna vers l'entrée, afin de connaître le visage de celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer... Zetsu. Ce dernier la fixa, d'un air profondément gêné. Il entra dans la chambre et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

**« - Mes excuses. Tu es blessée ? »** Demanda-t-il, apparemment navré pour elle.

**« - Hm... Non, ça va. »** Répondit-elle, incapable de le frapper.

Il s'était excusé, c'était déjà ça. Peut d'entre eux l'aurait fait à sa place. Elle soupçonnait même que certains auraient été jusqu'à la mettre en faute, pour s'être trouvée là où il ne fallait pas... Enfin, Zetsu avait l'air sincère dans ses excuses, donc inutile de chercher plus loin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se maudit une fois encore d'être trop gentille.

**« - Zetsu... J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, hm... Quelque chose quoi. »** Déclara-t-elle, dans l'espoir qu'il l'aide.

**« - Une intervention ? »** Proposa Tobi, en toute innocence de cause.

**« - Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il est temps de prendre les choses en main ! Tobi pourrais-tu rassembler tout le monde dans le salon s'il te plaît ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

**« - Oui ! Tobi peut le faire ! »** S'exclama-t-il alors joyeusement.

Il sortit donc précipitamment de la chambre en hurlant des « _Intervention ! Intervention ! _» à tous ceux qu'il croisait – ce qui lui valu d'ailleurs un coup de poing de la part de plusieurs membres. Pendant ce temps, Zetsu tendit une main incertaine, mais amicale, à Sakura pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Elle refusa son aide, frustrée de s'être faite ainsi surprendre.

**« - Tout vas bien ? »** Reprit-il, voyant qu'elle massait son coude.

**« - Oui, tout va très bien ! Et au cas où ça ne serrait pas le cas, je suis ninja médical, donc je peux m'en occuper seule. »** Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle sortit donc de la pièce, suivit de près par Zetsu. Son esprit était agité, car elle ne savait pas encore vraiment comment elle allait s'y prendre pour leur parler. Il s'avéra que Tobi avait fait de l'excellent travail, car tous les membres, sus leur forme humaine – à l'exception d'Itachi – s'étaient réunis dans le salon. Kisame, Deidara et Kakuzu étaient tranquillement assis sur le canapé, Hidan avait prit place sur l'un des accoudoirs – et elle se jura que s'il le lui pétait, ce serrait le canapé tout entier qui lui atterrirait sur la gueule – Tobi était par terre, les jambes croisées, et Zetsu toujours derrière elle, avec le chaton noir dans la main. Sakura claqua ses mains ensemble pour retenir leur attention à tous... Pour une étrange raison, elle n'était pas du tout stressée à l'idée de leur parler ainsi. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle avait déjà donné des conférences à l'hôpital.

**« - D'accord... »** Commença-t-elle.

**« - Si je puis t'interrompre... »** La coupa alors Zetsu.

**« - Qu'y-a-t-il encore ? »** Demanda-t-elle, légèrement agitée.

**« - Il serrait préférable qu'Itachi soit sous sa forme humaine, si tu veux qu'il comprenne ce que tu as à d... »**

**« - Non ! » **Cria-t-elle.

Zetsu l'observa un moment de ses grands yeux ambrés... Il est vrai que Sakura avait toutes les bonnes raisons du monde pour détester Itachi. Il avait tout de même assassiné la famille de l'un de ses meilleurs amis... Mais l'heure n'était pas au conflit, et son manque de bonne volonté n'aiderait en rien pour la suite des évènements.

**« - Je le maîtriserais s'il tente quoi que ce soit... Mais les probabilités pour que j'y sois contraint sont extrêmement faibles, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Itachi a un self-control impeccable, je doute qu'il s'en prenne à toi ou à qui que se soit d'autre. Et puis, il t'a déjà reconnu comme notre ''propriétaire'' officielle, donc tu devras le rencontrer tôt ou tard. »** Déclara-t-il en se dirigea vers le lavabo de la cuisine.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, que Zetsu tournait déjà le robinet et plongeait le chaton noir dans l'eau. Comme toujours, il y eut un « pop » sonore, un nuage de fumé, et un homme apparut... Le dernier homme qu'elle aurait voulu voir d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux ébène dégoulinaient d'eau tandis que ses yeux pourpres à la fois fiers et calmes fixaient Sakura. Elle en eut des frissons dans tous le corps. C'était quand même Itachi Uchiwa, merde ! Et il était complètement nu dans sa cuisine !

**« - Itachi... »** Murmura-t-elle, en serrant les dents.

**« - Haruno. »** Répondit-il, en guise de salutations.

Il passa à côté d'elle et alla s'installé dans un couin de la pièce, sans rien dire à personne. Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il possédait, tout comme Zetsu le lui avait dit, un control de lui-même irréprochable. Zetsu prit place aux côtés de Sakura, mais se ravisa bien vite lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il alla donc prendre place aux côtés d'Itachi, ce qui la rassura un tant soit peu...

**« - Bien, alors comme je le disais, je ne peux pas tous vous garder. »** Reprit-elle.

Elle traversa la pièce et se posta face au canapé. Chacun d'entre eux suivirent ses mouvements de leurs yeux, et elle se sentit fortement déstabiliser à cause d'une paire d'iris en particulier, qui la fixaient depuis le fond de la pièce. Elle leur demanda d'arrêter et tous s'exécutèrent... A l'exception d'un seul. Vous aurez devinez de qui il s'agissait n'est-ce pas ?

**« - Itachi ! Arrête de me fixer ! »** Tonna-t-elle, à l'adresse du nukenin.

Il s'obstina à la fixer durant quelques secondes, qui pour Sakura semblèrent être des heures, puis finit par baisser le regard dans un « _Hn _» un peu trop familier, et typiquement Uchiwa. Elle aimait ce sentiment de puissance. Il faut dire que peu de gens pouvait se vanter d'avoir eut l'occasion de faire baiser les yeux à un criminel de son rang. Dieu que c'était bon de rembarrer Itachi Uchiwa !

**« - Bien, alors je reprends l'intervention. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais toujours pas si je vais vous garder ou vous remettre ilicopresto dans la boite... »** Déclara-t-elle, soucieuse de leur réaction.

Et il faut croire que ses craintes étaient belles et bien fondées, puisqu'un vacarme assourdissant s'éleva parmi ses auditeurs. Kakuzu fut le premier à en venir aux mains, car il se mit sur pied et envoya la table basse du salon directement sur Sakura. Elle n'eut aucun mal à l'esquivé, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de la bibliothèque, qui vola en éclat. Horrifié par l'attitude primitive qu'il avait, elle sauta par-dessus les débris de livres et de vases qui jonchaient le sol et fonça droit sur lui, pour lui mettre un coup de pied violent, et incroyablement bien placé sous le menton. Il chancela en arrière, mais se redressa bien vite. Elle pu lire dans ses yeux, une irrépressible envie de se battre. Mais fort heureusement, Kisame, Zetsu, et un autre qui devait être Hidan, se jetèrent sur lui et l'immobilisèrent, avant qu'il ne commette un quelconque génocide.

Ces petits cons, au nombre de sept, avait littéralement ratissé ses réserves de pantalons, qui ne lui iraient certainement plus tant ils les avaient étirés en les portant. Ils n'avaient pas non plus manqué de vider son frigo en à peine deux jours et s'étaient permit de foutre un bordel pas possible dans sa maison... Elle n'avait rien dit de bien méchant jusque là, et à l'exception de sa crise de nerfs, n'avaient jamais rien tenté contre eux. Et voilà que ces enfoirés essayaient de la tuer... Enfin, pour l'instant il n'était question que de Kakuzu, mais elle savait pertinemment que les autres suivraient de près. Elle sera donc les dents et attendit que la crise passe...

Une fois sa mauvaise-humeur désamorcée et son calme retrouvé, Kakuzu alla se rassoir sur le canapé, Deidara derrière lui, Zetsu à son côté droit, et Hidan le surveillant de près. Ils savaient tous que son intervention, pour le moins brutale, n'aiderait pas à favoriser leur position, qui se trouvait actuellement dans une zone critique.

**« - C'était très inattendu... »** Lança-t-elle, ironiquement, en remettant la table en place.

**« - Bien, alors... Comme je le disais – et j'aimerais bien ne pas être interrompue cette fois, merci bien – je me demandais si oui ou non j'allais vous donner à Tsunade. Comme Kakuzu l'a si bien démontré, vous êtes tous de dangereux et puissants criminels ! Je ne serrais pas capable de tous vous contrôler dans pareille conditions... Je crains donc que vous ne finissiez par nuire à mon bien-être physique... Et je ne parle pas de ma santé morale, car vous m'avez déjà psychologiquement détérioré la totalité des méninges. Un jour de plus avec vous et je ne serais plus médecin, mais patiente en asile psychiatrique ! »** S'exclama-t-elle vivement.

**« - Sakura... Avant que tu ne prennes une quelconque décision vis-à-vis de nous, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose nous concernant. Pourrais-tu m'écouter sans m'interrompre, s'il te plait ? »** Demanda alors Zetsu, d'une voix calme et posée, comme à son habituel.

**« - ......Ouais. Mais je doute que cela change quoi que ce soit. »** Répondit-elle, en s'asseyant sur la table basse.

**« - Si nous sommes contraint de vivre avec cette malédiction, c'est parce que notre chef était mécontent de nous... »** Commença-t-il, tranquillement.

**« - Mais... » **

**« - Pas d'interruption, tu m'as promit ! »**

**« - Mh... Ouais. »** Se renfrogna-t-elle, un peu vexée.

**« - Je sais que nous sommes des criminels, des voleurs, des assassins... Tu pourras nous qualifier de toutes les choses les plus horribles en ce monde, et tu auras raison, parce que c'est ce que nous sommes. Et je sais aussi qu'en ce moment même tu doute que nous ne te manipulions pour parvenir à nos fin, ce qui pourrait très bien être le cas je te l'accorde. Mais je te demande de ne pas regarder notre passé et de prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes : Impuissants et totalement désemparés. »** Continua-t-il, sous l'œil méfiant de Sakura.

**« - Donc... Vous avez besoin de moi, hein ? »** Questionna-t-elle, un sentiment coupable sur le cœur.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit-il simplement.

Elle soupira longuement, et porta une main à son front, où la migraine s'était déjà installée depuis un bon bout de temps. Partagée entre son devoir et sa compassion, elle ne savait que dire face à tout cela... Mais pourquoi le fait de livrer ses ennemis à la justice lui posait-il un si gros problème ? Merde à la fin, c'était l'Akatsuki !

**« - Vous devez pourtant comprendre que c'est une lutte infernale pour moi... Je suis ninja de Konoha, et vous êtes les ennemis de ce village. Je ne peux me résoudre à aider ceux qui ont fait souffrir tant de personnes... Aussi impuissants et abattus que vous puissiez être, cela ne change rien à votre réelle nature. Mon devoir est de protéger ce village, et pour ce je dois vous remettre aux autorités... Je n'ai pas le choix, vous comprenez ? Ne pas le faire serrait considéré comme une trahison. »** Poursuivit-elle, le dilemme lui fendant toujours l'esprit.

**« - Que ferais-tu pour mon frère ? »** Déclara alors la dernière voix qu'elle aurait imaginé entendre.

Sakura releva alors la tête en direction d'Itachi. Il la fixait d'un air grave et doux à la fois. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu pareille expression. Ca la déstabilisa tellement qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. Itachi Uchiwa savait donc parler ? Quelle surprise...

**« - S'il revenait maintenant, il serrait jugé comme étant un criminel, un traitre, un assassin... Pourtant, s'il lui fallait un abri, du soutient et de la confiance, tu le lui donnerais, n'est-ce pas ? »** Continua-t-il, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, interdite devant ce qu'il venait de dire... Oui, il est vrai que si Sasuke était revenu aujourd'hui, ce qui aurait malgré tout été fort étonnant, elle lui aurait offert toute l'aide qu'elle aurait été en mesure de lui donner... Mais c'était Sasuke, et non pas un inconnu !

**« - Ca n'a rien à voir ! Sasuke est l'un de mes plus proches amis ! Je sais qu'il mérite ma confiance et mon appui ! Vous êtes tous des étrangers, je n'ai aucune raison de vous offrir ce que je pourrais lui donner à lui ! »** S'écria-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

**« - Nous ne sommes plus vraiment des étrangers, non ? »** Avança Tobi avec espoir.

**« - Ouais ! Tu nous as quand même déjà vus nus ! »** Renchérit Hidan, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Sakura se crispa... Il est vrai que certain d'entre eux était attendrissant... Tout particulièrement Tobi, avec ses airs enfantins et joueurs. Mais mignons ou pas, lui aussi faisait parti de l'Akatsuki, et avait par conséquent déjà tué de nombreuses personne... Il en allait de même pour Zetsu, Deidara et Kisame, qui pourtant n'avaient pas l'air agressifs. C'était l'Akatsuki bordel ! Et ils essayaient seulement de l'embobiner avec de belles paroles pour sauver leurs misérables vies !

**« - Tout ce que nous te demandons, c'est d'y réfléchir. La nuit porte conseil, donne-nous ta réponse demain. »** Conclu alors Zetsu, un sourire triste sur le visage.

**« - Mais.... Il est seulement midi ! »** Déclara Sakura, alors que de multiples « pop » retentissaient autour d'elle et baignaient progressivement la pièce dans le brouillard.

Lorsque la fumé se fut enfin dissipé, elle pu admirer une peloté de cinq chatons qui la fixaient de leurs grands yeux... Ces enfoirés, ils profitaient de cette apparence pour susciter sa compassion ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça marchait ! Deux nouveau « pop » retentirent alors, et un chaton noir apparu à la place d'Itachi, puis un doré à la place de Deidara... Apparemment, la longueur des cheveux jouait un rôle dans le laps de temps où ils pouvaient rester sous forme humaine. Elle souffla longuement, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit des sept petits félins qui miaulaient à en perdre haleine.

**« - Bon... Qui a faim ? »**

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Il a été traduit assez rapidement, étant donné que je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui... Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que les prochains arrivent aussi vite, car une traduction, si on veut qu'elle soit lisible, prend du temps ! Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! La suite sera postée demain ou ce week-end ! Laissez quelques reviws, et à très bientôt !! =)


	3. Chapitre III

**A PRENRE OU A LAISSER**

**- Chapitre III -**

Une sorte de « _zap_ », suivit d'un miaulement rauque et ambigu, vint troubler le silence qui régnait dans la maison, et quand Sakura se détourna de son livre pour en découvrir l'origine, elle vit apparaître un chaton noir, au poil roussit et effiloché dans le hall de l'entrée. Itachi affichait une mine décontenancée et apparemment très surprise, ce qui l'amena à penser qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire bruler la fourrure ainsi. Elle jeta alors un bref coup d'œil à Zetsu, qui avait eut l'immense gentillesse de rester sous sa forme humaine, afin de l'aider dans les tâches ménagères. Car il faut dire, qu'avec une peloté de sept chatons dans un appartement si petit, la saleté, les poils et les morceaux de nourritures abandonnées sur le carrelage s'amoncelaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Sa besogne était ainsi amoindrit de quelques corvées, ce qui ne la rendait que plus ravie. Le seul problème était que le jeune homme bicolore devait constamment se tremper la tête dans l'évier, rependant à chaque fois un peu plus d'eau par terre.

Tous deux se dirigèrent donc vers Itachi, tandis que les autres chatons s'amoncelaient déjà autour de lui, reniflant et léchant ses multiples blessures, lui assenant parfois un ou deux coup de pattes sur le museau pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Zetsu le prit dans ses bras et caressa lascivement son pelage, plus pour constater ses blessures que pour lui procurer une quelconque attention.

**« - Que lui est-il arrivé ? »** Demanda alors Sakura, à la fois exaspérée et inquiète.

Zetsu continua de regarder le petit chaton noir durant quelques secondes, puis le tendis à la jeune fille, qui le prit délicatement entre ses bras. Il tremblait, et était apparemment à moitié assommé. Elle l'examina longuement, puis découvrit plusieurs marques de brûlures sous son poil calciner, et même quelques bleus au niveau de ses pattes avant. La petite boule noire frémissait à n'en plus finir dans ses mains, et semblait en état de choc extrême.

**« - Vous savez ce qu'il a fait pour finir dans un état pareil ? »** Questionna-t-elle, à l'adresse de Zetsu et des petits félins.

Pour toute réponse, Zetsu porta le chaton marron dans l'évier de la cuisine, et Sakura n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux, que Kakuzu apparaissait déjà devant elle. Elle en eut des frissons dans tout le corps. Cet homme ne lui avait jamais inspiré la moindre sympathie et elle aurait de loin préféré que Deidara ou Tobi apparaisse. Même Hidan aurait fait l'affaire ! Mais putain il fallait que ce soit lui. Jamais elle ne s'habituerait à son corps basané d'épaisses coutures, qui semblait sur le point de tomber en milles morceaux à tout instant... Oui, il était définitivement effrayant ! Et puis il y avait ses yeux : Verts émeraude, froids et emplis d'orgueil. Bien sur, ils étaient merveilleusement beaux à leur manière, et très certainement uniques, mais juste un peu trop déroutant de part leur cruauté. D'ailleurs, son regard lui inspirait deux billes de marbre glauque flottantes au milieu d'une mer d'encre : Le cliché parfait pour un roman d'amour écrit par Arlequin...

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de serrer Itachi contre elle, juste pour se rassurée. Bien sur, ce geste n'était pas volontaire, mais juste instinctif. Car lorsqu'on voyait un homme nu, grand de plusieurs mètres, aux cicatrices toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, et au regard typiquement cruel et primitif se promener dans sa cuisine, il était normal de chercher un quelconque réconfort, qu'il soit voulu ou non. Elle douta même sérieusement de pouvoir devenir amie avec lui prochainement. Mais putain, même son nom suffisait à lui donner des cauchemars ! Kakuzu... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'appeler Kouhei ou quelque chose du genre ? Non, chose improbable quand on y pesait, étant donné que la paix, le calme et la considération se trouvaient à l'extrême opposé de son comportement. Les seuls moments où il n'était pas sombre et colérique, autrement dit supportable, était quand il se baladait sous forme de chaton.

En parlant de chaton, Itachi émit soudainement un miaulement – ou peut-être était-ce un ronronnement – particulièrement grave et à moitié étouffé. Lorsqu'elle reporta les yeux sur lui, elle se rendit compte que son museau plongeait sans aucun ménagement dans son décolleté, ce qui lui valu de rougir violement. Bien sur, il n'était pas en tors, puisqu'elle l'avait serré de son propre gré contre sa poitrine... Mais putain il était tout de même question d'Itachi Uchiwa ! Et ce petit con prenait apparemment son pied entre les seins bombés de Sakura ! Ok, ce n'était qu'un chaton en apparence, mais il renfermait un homme qui, en plus d'être un criminel de rang S, avait tué sa famille tout entière ! Elle l'éloigna donc sans plus attendre de ses attributs féminins, et ne manqua pas de lui lancé un regard noir.

**« - Kakuzu... »** Commença Zetsu, en tendant un pantalon au concerné.

D'ailleurs, elle se demanda où avait-il bien pu trouver ce bermuda, car tous les habits qu'elle avait eut la gentillesse de leur passés avaient finit par craqués. Il les stockait ou un truc comme ça ? Et puis comment avait-il fait pour le lui donner si vite ? Elle préféra ne pas demander, car la réponse aurait certainement été beaucoup plus déroutante que les questions elles-mêmes. C'est donc dans un soupir qu'elle se pencha en avant et blotti son visage dans la fourrure d'Itachi, qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Stop ! Cherchons donc la définition du mot Itachi dans le dictionnaire : Assassin, démesurément hautain et irrémédiablement con, aux tendances psychopathes... Pour conclure, et elle se jura de se le rappeler la prochaine fois : Itachi n'était certainement pas la meilleure personne contre qui se blottir ! Elle eut donc un mouvement de recul, et se sentit profondément indignée de s'être laissé aller ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle pu constater que Kakuzu avait enfilé le pantalon que Zetsu lui avait donné... Et il faut croire qu'il avait quelque tour de taille à perdre s'il voulait le porter sans paraître aussi ridicule qu'un pingouin avec un costar. Ses muscles déchiraient presque le tissu, et la corpulence de ses abdominaux menaçait de faire sauter le bouton ceintural à tout moment. Elle aurait bien rit, s'il n'avait pas eut les yeux posé sur elle. Car il était clair que ce grand balafré lui casserait le cou en deux si elle daignait ne serait-ce que glousser discrètement.

**« - Que s'est-il passé avec Itachi ? »** Demanda Zetsu, avec son calme et sa patience habituelle.

**« - Il a essayé de quitter la pièce et s'est cogné contre une espèce de barrière. »** Répondit-il, sa voix grondant si fort que les murs en tremblèrent.

Après avoir adressé un regard à la fois inquiet et énervé à Sakura, il se tourna vers son compagnon et souffla longuement.

**« - Peut-être qu'un sceau d'enfermement s'est activé lorsque nous avons pénétré dans la maison... »** Déclara-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - **_**Je n'ai détecté ni sceau, ni jutsu jusque là. **_**»** Répondit la voix grave et angoissante de Zetsu.

Sakura avait d'ailleurs décidé de le surnommé Zetsu 2, pour des raisons évidentes bien entendue. Cette deuxième personnalité pouvait être prise comme une personne à part entière, puisqu'elle était totalement indépendante du contrôle du côté blanc, et que son caractère y était en tout point opposé... Il regarda la porte avec des yeux rétrécis, mais n'y distingua rien.

**« - Tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal, Kakuzu ? »** Poursuivit-il, la voix redevenue calme.

**« - Non, absolument rien... C'est justement ça qui est inquiétant. »** Répondit-il, en se tournant vers la porte à son tour.

Sakura se leva donc, à la demande des deux hommes, et alla inspecter le vestibule. Après avoir examiné la serrure, le cadre, la poignée et toutes les boiseries, elle se releva, l'air déçue, et revint bredouille et secouant la tête de façon négative.

**« - Rien. »**

**« - Le chef est un spécialiste en jutsu de haut niveau... Je ne serrais pas surpris d'apprendre que cette barrière est indétectable. »** Repris Zetsu, la voix chargée d'admiration et de fierté.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, et revint aux côtés d'Itachi. Comment Pouvait-il accordé un tel respect à l'homme qui les avait tous foutus dans pareille galère ? Pour sa part, elle était certaine que quelque soit la personne que leur dealer pouvait être, elle ne l'aimerait pas. C'est vrai quoi, putain ! Mais quel idée de transformer les sept criminels les plus recherchés de tout le continent en simples petites boules de poil à moustaches ?! Et de les abandonner n'importe où en plus de ça ! A voir les faits, il était incontestablement juste de dire qu'il avait cherché à leur infliger l'humiliation la plus mémorable de toute leur vie. Mais quand même.... Des chats putain ! Si encore ça avait été des loups ou des chiens, la chose aurait été moins affligeante. Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : Des chatons, c'était toujours mieux que des poissons ou des sauterelles !

**« - Nous verrons tout cela plus tard... La priorité pour l'instant est de soigner Itachi. Tu penses être en mesure de le faire ? Je ne connais pas la raison de ta haine envers lui, et cela m'est bien égal, mais c'est sa vie qui est en danger alors fait preuve de clémence, s'il te plaît. »** Déclara Zetsu, le regard calme et bienveillant.

Après un soupir agacé et un regard quelque peu hautain à l'adresse des deux hommes, Sakura reprit Itachi dans ses bras et l'amena sur ses genoux. Il semblait sur le point de dormir, certainement très fatigué par ses blessures. Elle passa donc sa main par-dessus le pelage du petit félin noir, et fit circulé son chakra vers le bout de ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière verte en jaillisse. Cette même lumière soigna en quelques minutes à peine le corps du blessé, qui ne tarda pas à rouvrir les yeux. Après qu'elle eut finit sa besogne, Itachi sauta de ses genoux sur le sol, et, après s'être secoué énergiquement, partit un peu plus loin. Sakura souffla longuement, puis se remit sur pieds. Zetsu lui offrit un léger sourire, en guise de remerciement, et Kakuzu fit de même, bien que ce fût à peine visible. Agacé par toutes les péripéties qui peuplaient ses journées jusque là, elle se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers le canapé et s'y assit paresseusement. La migraine allait pointer le bout de son nez tôt ou tard, elle le savait...

**« - Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de manger, hein ? »** Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'une série de miaulement appréciateurs confirmèrent sa réponse.

Après un repas peu équilibré, essentiellement composé de sandwich au thon et de soupe à la tomate, Sakura s'écroula sur le canapé, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur sa bonne-volonté. Il faut dire aussi, que faire à manger pour huit personnes et gérer le gang des boules de poils n'avait absolument rien de reposant... Pendant ce temps là, ses «enfants» - elle avait affectueusement décidé de les surnommer ainsi - jouaient avec divers objets, qui à la base, n'avaient aucune utilité. Un miaulement retentit à sa gauche, mais avant qu'elle n'ais pu tourner la tête, deux immenses mains se posèrent devant ses yeux, la rendant aveugle pour quelques temps...

Notons qu'à cet instant, elle se trouvait dans une salle à manger, dans laquelle chahutaient une bande de chatons susceptibles de se transformer en criminels dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion, et surtout une bande de criminels complètement privé de sexualité à cause de leur état actuel... Tous les facteurs pour qu'elle se fasse blesser, violer ou même tuer étaient donc réunis en un même lieu. Ce pourquoi, lorsqu'elle sentit les deux paumes de l'étranger se poser sur ses yeux, Sakura passa directement en mode ninja, et lança son agresseur par-dessus le canapé. Il atterrit sur la table mais, heureusement, ne la brisa pas lors de sa chute. Elle resta éberluée quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que de Tobi.

**« - De... Devine qui c'est ? »** Déclara-t-il, la voix douloureuse et la tête en bas.

**« - Tobi ?! »**

Comme elle s'y attendait, Zetsu fut le premier sur le lieu du drame, et ne manqua pas de sourcilier en voyant le grand brun allongé sur la table, les jambes relevé, et le cou tourné dans une position pour le moins inhabituelle. Remarquant que le concerné avait l'air de souffrir considérablement, il se tourna vers Sakura, le regard paniqué et furieux à la fois.

**« - Que s'est-il passé ? »**

**« - Tobi m'a surprise par derrière alors que je m'apprêtait à dormir... J'ai prit peur, c'est tout. »** Répondit-elle, profondément gênée.

Elle tendit la main à celui qu'elle avait envoyé valser dans les airs quelques secondes plus tôt, et ce dernier l'accepta volontiers. Une fois remit sur pied, il adressa un grand sourire à Sakura, et lui assura qu'il allait bien. Elle s'excusa en un sourire, avant que remarquer que Zetsu semblait peu convaincu par sa version des faits... Il avait tendance à se méfier d'elle, et de ce qu'elle disait. Sakura demanda donc à Tobi d'aller chercher Kakuzu, et ce dernier parti comme une flèche dans le couloir. Bien sur, elle n'avait dit son nom que part inadvertance, car elle souhaitait juste que Tobi s'en aille, afin qu'elle puisse converser avec Zetsu... Chose que se dernier avait tout à fait compris.

**« - Tu souhaites me parler. »** Déclara-t-il – ce qui n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

**« - Oui... »** Répondit-elle, l'air grave.

**« - Peut-être devrions-nous nous asseoir. »** Proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé, suivit de Sakura.

**« - Zetsu... »** Commença-t-elle, une fois installée.

**« - Oui ? »** L'encouragea-t-il, calmement.

Elle ne savait pas encore par où commencer, et les mots se bousculaient furieusement dans sa tête. Etant donné son expression, il ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle désirait lui parler. Il garda donc son air bienveillant et incroyablement serein, ses prunelles dorées la fixant avec une innocence et une inquiétude vraisemblable. Mais elle savait la vérité. Elle savait que tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un simple jeu de rôle, de comédie, de tromperie. Dieu, qu'il était facile de leurrer le monde avec un comportement aussi calme et serviable que le siens !

Mais c'était compréhensible : Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger la vie de ses camarades. Et pour cela, il devait brouiller ses pensées, s'attirer sa sympathie et sa confiance, puis la manipuler jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de leur venir en aide. Il n'avait rien fait qui ait pu lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait que mentir. Elle le _savait_ juste. Tout simplement parce qu'à sa place, elle aurait très certainement fait pareille.

**« - Zetsu... De tous ceux qui font parti de l'Akatsuki, tu es celui avec lequel je peux dialoguer le plus facilement, et en toute sécurité. »** Admit-elle, le regard grave.

**« - Je comprends... »** Répondit-il en acquiesçant solennellement.

**« - Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie ! C'est juste que... Tu me semble être une personne beaucoup plus posée et adulte que les autres. »** Corrigea-t-elle rapidement, redoutant une quelconque mésentente.

**« - Donc... dis-moi ce qu'il y a à faire. Je n'ai pas envie de vous aider, et pourtant... Quelque chose me dit que je le devrais. »** Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, les mots se brouillant dans son esprit.

**« - Je comprends... »** Répéta-t-il, l'air altruiste.

**« - Et s'il te plaît... Ca suffit avec les mensonges. »** Finit-elle par dire, levant les yeux vers les siens, et les ancrant au plus profond de leur abysse.

Il eut l'air profondément choqué pendant un moment, sa bouche à moitié ouverte, ses yeux complètement vide et les mots ne lui venant plus. Elle avait visé juste. Finalement, chercher à la manipuler et user de la contrainte ne servirait à rien avec une personne comme elle... Peut-être juste parce qu'elle était plus intelligente et prévenante que ce qu'il ne pensait. Après s'être reprit rapidement, il détourna le regard et souffla longuement, avant d'ancrer à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

**« - Je vois... Mentir ne nous aidera pas à avancer, hein ? »** Admit-il, un sourire délicat sur les lèvres.

**« - J'ai bien peur que non. »** Confirma Sakura.

**« - Très bien... Tout ce que je t'ai dit au début était vrai. Notre leader souhaitait nous punir, ou peut-être même voulait-il se débarrasser de nous. Tout ça parce que nous étions... Inutiles, éloquents et indisciplinés à ses yeux. Cela va faire cinq ans que l'Akatsuki existe, et donc cinq ans qu'il doit supporter nos jérémiades et pardonner nos échecs... Ces derniers temps ont été difficiles, et nous étions l'une des principales causes de la défaillance de l'Akatsuki... »** Expliqua-t-il, le regard triste et honteux.

**« - Donc... Il vous a puni pour avoir fait tomber l'organisation en disgrâce, c'est bien ça ? »** Répondit Sakura, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

**« - Oui. Je pense qu'il nourrissait le projet de fermer l'Akatsuki d'ici peu, mais il devait assurément redouter la réaction de certains membres, ce pourquoi il a préféré ne pas nous en parler... Cependant, je sais que le leader avait développé de fortes relations avec certains d'entre nous. Certaines auraient même pu aller jusqu'à une grande amitié... Ce pourquoi je pense que cette malédiction est une épreuve qu'il nous impose. Il **_**veut**_** que nous dissipions le jutsu et que nous revenions au près de lui. »** Poursuivit-il, le regard dur et triste.

**« - Je vois... Alors c'était donc ça. Et est-ce que tu sais comment le dissiper ? »**

**« - Et bien, j'ai recueillit quelques informations... Au cours des années passées, j'ai voyagé à travers de nombreux pays en tant qu'espion au service de l'Akatsuki, ce qui m'a permit de découvrir de nombreux jutsus... Mais avec ma condition, je n'avais jamais beaucoup de temps pour les étudier comme il se devrait. » **Admit-il, un air rêveur sur le visage.

**« - Oui, je vois en quoi cela posait problème... »** Murmura-t-elle gentiment.

**« - Je n'ai cependant jamais vu ce genre de technique... Néanmoins, plusieurs personnes y ont déjà fait allusion, et il semblerait que le moyen le plus sur pour contrer cette malédiction... **_**Soit de mourir**_**. »** Acheva-t-il, stoïque et grave comme jamais.

Elle se figea sur place. Cette solution posait de gros problème, et il n'était donc nullement envisageable de la mettre en pratique. Cependant, comment faire si le seul moyen de dissiper la technique était celui-ci ?

**« - Je vois... Et est-ce que mourir sous votre forme animale affecte votre état naturel ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Si un espion confirmé tel que Zetsu n'avait pas réussit à recueillir plus d'informations sur pareil technique, comment pourrait-elle en trouver ? Tsunade aurait peut-être bien pu l'aider, mais il n'était pas envisageable de les lui livrer. Elle se contenta donc de fixer ses pieds, cherchant un moyen d'aborder la chose de façon plus censée... Mais malheureusement, aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit.

**« - Et que s'est-il passé avec Itachi ? Etait-ce une sorte de barrière ? »** Questionna-t-elle, pour essayer de rassembler les donnés qu'ils possédaient déjà.

**« - **_**Surement. Mais je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait eut ce genre de sceau lorsque nous étions chez la grand-mère.**_** »** Continua la voix rauque de Zetsu 2.

**« - La grand-mère ? Oh ! Tu veux parler de la vieille dame qui vous a recueillit avant moi. »**

**« - Tobi a apporté Kakuzu ! »** S'exclama alors une voix enfantine dans le couloir.

Sakura jeta un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction, et la venue de l'immense énergumène lui apprit que sa discussion entre Zetsu et Zetsu 2 était décemment finie. Voyant qu'elle se taisait, Kakuzu lui lança un regard noir et profondément furieux, tandis que Tobi repartait en sautillant dans le vestibule. Elle se raidit instinctivement, lorsque l'homme bicolore l'invita à se joindre à leur conversation. Kakuzu accepta, comprenant que le sujet de leur bavardage devait apparemment être important. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et un sentiment de malaise la saisit alors. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle se retrouvait assise entre deux criminels incroyablement dangereux qui pouvaient la tuer au moindre faux pas. Avec à sa gauche un fétichiste de la couture sur cadavre, et à sa droite un fanatique de la botanique !

**« - J'étais en train d'expliquer à Sakura notre situation dans les moindres détails. Inutile de faire des cachoteries, ce n'est pas ça qui nous fera avancer... Elle semble plus disposée à coopérer maintenant. »** Déclara Zetsu, toujours aussi calme.

Kakuzu grogna de façon primitive suite aux propos qu'il venait de tenir. Elle ne su pas s'il s'agissait d'un grognement appréciateur ou rancunier. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'éloigna le plus possible de lui, effrayé par sa nudité et son manque de civisme. Sans prendre garde, elle se retrouva en moins d'une seconde, partiellement colée à Zetsu, qui la regarda du coin de l'œil, et se garda de lui faire une quelconque remarque sur leur extrême proximité.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, bordel ?! Elle laissait sept criminels de l'Akatsuki, tous plus cruels, pervers et dangereux les uns que les autres, et qu'elle avait cherché à tuer il n'y avait pas longtemps que ça, vivre dans sa maison ! Putain, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement les foutres à la porte, comme la bande de petit connards qu'ils étaient ?! D'autant plus qu'ils se promenaient sous la forme de mignon petit chats, encore plus adorales que les peluches de sa chambre, ce qui avait de quoi déstabilisé n'importe qui dans ce bas monde ! Oui parce que pour une putain de raison, ils étaient parfois des chats, et parfois...

**« - Ca vaut mieux pour toi gamine. »**

Et parfois ils étaient _ça_ ! Des êtres primitifs, vicieux et cruels, qu'on ne pouvait absolument pas qualifier d'hommes, tant ils manquaient de courtoisie et de bonne conduite !

**« - C'est la possibilité de nous voir mourir qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »** Demanda Kakuzu, l'air reconnaissant et amusé à la fois.

**« - Absolument pas ! C'est juste que... que... Je suis peut-être juste trop gentille.** » Tenta de se défendre Sakura.

**« - Peut-être bien. »** Admit Zetsu, un sourire conciliant sur les lèvres.

**« - **_**C'est ce qui causera ta perte petite.**_** »** Renchérit la voix de Zetsu 2, sur un ton de moquerie.

**« - Quoi qu'il en soit, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui a blessé Itachi ? »** Poursuivit-elle, plus détendue.

**« - Mais c'est justement ça le problème. Nous ne le savons pas. Lorsque nous vivions chez la grand-mère, nous n'avons jamais essayé de sortir de la maison, donc nous ne pouvons pas dire si cette barrière y était aussi... Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que chaque jour, elle emmenait l'un d'entre nous au marché. Donc même si la barrière était là, nous pouvions la traverser si nous étions avec elle... C'est un indice important. »** Répondit Zetsu, les sourcils froncés.

**« - Je vois... C'est étrange tout de même. Oh ! Mais j'y pense ! Lorsque je suis allée chercher le courrier l'autre jour, Itachi m'a suivit. La limite de ma propriété s'étend jusqu'au bas de mon entrée, donc il a pu sortir de la barrière pour aller au moins jusqu'à la boîte au lettre, à l'angle de rue... Et j'étais avec lui ! »** Renchérit Sakura.

**« - Je pense que le sceau s'active lorsque nous posons un pied à l'intérieur de la maison... Et nous sommes condamnés à y rester jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire décide de nous jeter dehors... Autrement dit... »** Commença Kakuzu.

**« - Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper. »** Acheva Sakura.

Les deux criminels acquiescèrent silencieusement. Tous trois jetèrent d'un même mouvement leurs têtes en arrièrent et appuyèrent leurs nuques contre le dossier du canapé... Donc la décision lui appartenait vraiment. Elle ne pensait pas être contrainte de les gardés, mais finalement, c'était soit les jeter à la porte, pour qu'ils se retrouvent sans logis, sans nourriture et surtout désespérément impuissant face au monde, soit les aidés pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs vies, comme si rien ne s'était passé – ou presque. Mais briser ce jutsu n'allait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir, et elle devrait surement être amené à rencontré celui qui en était à l'origine... Ce qui ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Si Zetsu avait dit vrai, alors cette technique ne pouvait être utilisé que par leur chef, et par lui seul. Le meilleur moyen de la dissipée serrait de lui demander comment faire... Chose impossible, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

**« - Cette barrière... Je pourrais peut-être trouver un moyen de la rompre. Vous n'avez aucunes autres informations là-dessus ? »** Finit-elle par demander, en brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

**« - Malheureusement non... »** Répondirent en cœur les deux – non, plutôt les trois, si on comptait Zetsu 2 – garçons qui l'entouraient.

**« - Votre leader... J'ai une idée de qui ça peut être ? »** Demanda-t-elle, en songeant qu'elle devrait certainement le rencontrer bientôt.

**« - **_**Ce n'est pas intéressant.**_** »** Répondit alors la partie noire de Zetsu, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Et voilà, comme promit le troisième chapitre est en ligne ! Un peu plus court que les précédents, je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas moi qui dicte cette fanfic (lol). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous ne manquerez pas de venir lire la suite ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Je suis certaine que _Fallacy_ les appréciera autant que moi =). Cela m'encourage à poursuivre cette traduction, alors n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, tant sur l'histoire et le scénario, que sur la translation en français ! Merci à tous et à la prochaine !! =)


	4. Chapitre IV

**A PRENRE OU A LAISSER**

**- Chapitre IV -**

A peine la semaine avait-elle commencée que dimanche était déjà là. Cela faisait exactement sept jours que Sakura hébergeait les criminels de l'Akatsuki... Ou plutôt les criminels transformés en chatons. Elle avait redouté de se faire tuer, ou même violer à plusieurs reprises, mais finalement tout s'était bien passé. Il y avait eut quelques petites altercations évidemment, et s'il fallait donner certains noms, sont choix se serrait arrêté aux suivants : Kakuzu, parce qu'il était froid, cruel et primitif. Hidan, parce qu'il ne pensait jamais avec son cerveau et se contentait de se laisser guider par son « instinct » qui pouvait se révéler particulièrement vicieux. Itachi, parce qu'elle le détestait tout simplement... Et pour finir Deidara. Non pas qu'il eut été méchant, loin de là, mais car il s'était amusé à mettre trois cent kilos de popcorn dans son four micro-ondes, juste pour le plaisir de les voir explosé dans de vulgaires « pop »... Et il avait fallu les bouffer ses putain de trois cent kilos de maïs frits !

Cependant, les petits problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés jusque là n'équivalaient pas celui auquel elle se heurtait aujourd'hui... Le nom de ce problème ? _Travail_. En effet, ses vacances se terminaient dimanche même, sois aujourd'hui, et elle devait retourner à l'hôpital demain matin à la première heure. Rien de bien inquiétant jusque là, puisque de toute façon, elle était dans l'obligation d'aller travailler, afin de pouvoir nourrir les _sept énergumènes non-désirés_ qui vivaient à présent chez elle. D'autant plus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter sa maison à cause du jutsu d'enfermement... Mais là était justement le hic : Il était hors de question que cette bande de petits cons reste à son domicile lorsqu'elle n'y était pas. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils serraient capables de faire ! Brûler sa maison ? Inonder les toilettes ? Commander un écran plat hors de prix sur la chaine de télé-achats ? Ou quelque chose de pire encore ? Non... Il était définitivement inconcevable qu'elle les laisse seuls.

**« - J'ai la migraine... »**

Il y avait décidément trop de problèmes à régler en à peine quelques heures... Et la motivation lui manquait à un tel point, qu'elle décida de s'allonger sur le canapé, l'air profondément ennuyée et surtout très inquiète. Après avoir saisie la télécommande et allumé la télé, elle ferma les yeux pour faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le problème le plus important, comme elle l'avait déjà dit, était que son congé se terminait demain. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas un de ces petits infirmiers malchanceux, pouvant être appelé au beau milieu de la nuit pour une urgence idiote et risquant d'être licencié à la première erreur, elle avait des obligations ! Travailler trois, quatre ou parfois même cinq jours par semaine n'était pas la meilleure perspective qui soit lorsqu'on hébergeait des criminels de rang S... Mais dans tous les cas, elle devait retourner bosser, ne serait-ce que pour gagner assez d'argent afin de nourrir ces ventres sur pattes. Parce qu'ils avaient beau être de mignons petits chatons, ils bouffaient comme quatre ces enfoirés !

Travaillez en ayant sept boules de poils moustachues chez elle ne l'aurait pas gênés particulièrement... Mais ces putains de criminels ne voulaient jamais rester sous leur forme féline, et ne loupaient pas une seule occasion pour se transformer en hommes ! Et entre les toilettes, la baignoire, le tuyau d'arrosage, le lavabo de la cuisine et celui de la salle de bain, autant dire qu'ils avaient toutes les ressources inimaginables pour se tremper le poil ! En même temps, c'était compréhensible... Putain, elle n'aurait pas voulu devenir un chat !

**« - Je me demande si ils font leur toilette comme... Oh non, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. »**

Ah ! Et pour ne pas oublier un détail, pour le moins compromettant, elle se rappela que ces petits cons manipulateurs et inconvenants avaient trouvé un moyen audacieux pour garder leur forme humaine vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept ! Il s'agissait d'une sorte de bracelet d'eau cerclé autour de leurs poignets, formé grâce à une technique suiton de Kisame. Comme cette eau était partiellement composée de chakra, elle ne s'évaporait jamais, et le jutsu ne se brisait que lorsque Shark-man allait dormir... Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient d'ailleurs souffert de brûlure aux doigts, à cause du chakra particulièrement puissant de Kisame, mais ils ne s'étaient pas plains. Et heureusement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, car elle ne les aurait certainement pas soignés !

Le seul qui n'utilisait pas cette technique était Itachi. Elle ne l'aurait de toute façon pas permit. Il était tout simplement hors de question que cet individu fourbe, ignoble et cruel lui tourne autour dans sa propre maison ! Lorsqu'il était un chaton, cela passait encore. Mais s'il n'osait ne serrait-ce qu'une seule fois se présenter devant elle sous forme humaine, elle lui aplatirait la tronche sans aucun ménagement !

**« - Ce monstre... Si Sasuke savait qu'il est là... »**

Et en plus de ces deux inconvénients, que représentaient le travail et la forme humaine, venait s'ajouter un troisième problème : Le manque de place. Oui parce que Putain c'est qu'il en prenait de la place ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Son appartement était juste trop petit pour être habité par huit personnes. Et puis bordel, ils avaient tout de même transformé son salon en véritable camping ambulant ! Des couvertures, des draps et des oreillers jonchaient le sol jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, et allaient même jusqu'à débordés par la porte-fenêtre du jardin. Parfois, elle les entendait se battre le soir pour savoir qui aurait l'immense privilège de dormir sur le canapé cette nuit... Et quand ils décidaient de régler ça en faisant Janken fight (pierre, papier ciseaux en japonais), cela pouvait durer des heures !

**« - Je vais les tuer... Les enterrer dans mon jardin... Et m'enfuir sur l'autre continent... »**

C'était peut-être bien pour ces raisons que Sakura se trouvait dans un état on ne peut plus critique : Les sens en éveille, les nerfs à vifs, les yeux fatigués, et sur le point de craquer. Son lit était confortable, d'accord, et la température de sa chambre parfaitement convenable, mais c'était tout simplement trop – beaucoup trop – pour son pauvre petit esprit ! Bien sur, elle pouvait simuler que loger tous ces... Gens, ou _choses_, à vous de voir... ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais putain l'illusion ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps à ce rythme !

Bien qu'elle ait ressentit une sincère sympathie à leur égard, ils étaient définitivement chiants ! D'accords ils avaient été victimes d'une malédiction, d'accord ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, d'accord cette épreuve était psychologiquement insupportable pour eux, d'accord ils étaient à plaindre... Mais putain, ce n'étaient pas des raisons suffisantes pour lui pourrir la vie à elle ! Mais bordel, il avait fallu que ce soient des _chatons_ ! Pourquoi des chatons ? Ces êtres primitifs, à quelques années à peine de l'australopithèque, et incontestablement dangereux étaient des putains de boules de poils ronronnantes aux yeux brillants d'innocence et aux frimousses adorables ! Comment aurait-elle pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, envisager de les foutre à la porte, sans paraître barbare et cruelle ?!

**« - Je devrais les jeter dans une benne à ordure putain... »**

C'est sur ces paroles peu engageantes et particulièrement véridiques que Sakura se dirigea vers sa chambre, où elle finit par s'endormir... Elle cru se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'en réalité plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil. La nuit était déjà tombée et d'après le silence qui régnait, ses colocataires étaient eux aussi déjà couchés... Cependant, elle ne s'était pas réveillée pour rien. En effet, une présence non identifiable la fixait quelque part à travers l'obscurité. Elle se tourna sur le flanc gauche et découvrit une forme humaine à travers la noirceur de la nuit. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, il prit la parole.

**« - Non, non, non, non ! Ne frappe pas Tobi, s'il te plaît ! »** S'écria alors la voix enfantine du concerné.

**« - Tobi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** Questionna-t-elle en se redressant.

Une fois que ses yeux furent convenablement adaptés à l'obscurité, Sakura pu voir l'homme brun assis au chevet de son lit. A son plus grand damne, il n'avait aucun t-shirt, mais portait néanmoins un pantalon décent. Il se tritura machinalement les doigts, le regard baissé au sol et l'air hésitant. Trop fatigué pour lui hurlé de se dépêcher car elle voulait à tout prix dormir, elle attendit qu'il se décide à parler...

**« - Et bien en fait... »** Commença-t-il nerveusement.

**« - Oui ? »** L'encouragea-t-elle gentiment.

**« - Tu vois... »** Balbutiât-il une fois encore.

**« - Oui ? »** Reprit-elle, une once d'exaspération dans la voix.

**« - Tobi a vraiment peur ! »** S'exclama-t-il, les joues rougissantes.

**« - P... Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? T'es l'un des criminels les plus recherchés de tout le continent... De quoi pourrais-tu bien avoir peur ? »** Demanda-t-elle, en clignant des yeux.

**« - De noir ! Tobi a fait un vilain cauchemar... »**

**« - Oh put... »**

**« - Tobi peut dormir avec toi ? »** La coupa-t-il, les yeux plein d'espoir.

**« - Non ! »**

Il lui plaqua brusquement la main sur la bouche, l'air complètement affolé. Elle se débattit autant qu'elle le pu, mais il avait, chose étonnante, une sacrée force ! Après quoi, il se retourna vers elle et lui fit signe de ne plus crier. Elle haussa un sourcil, dubitative, tandis qu'il lui expliquait que si elle parlait trop fort, les monstres viendraient la chercher... Furieuse, et exaspérée par son comportement puéril, elle lui arracha le bracelet d'eau et lui essuya le bras avec sa couverture. Quelques secondes plus tard, après un léger « pop » et un épais nuage de fumée blanche, il redevint chaton.

**« - Tu peux dormir ici, mais seulement sous cette forme ! »** Déclara-t-elle en le posant sur son lit.

Apparemment satisfait de l'alternative qu'elle lui proposait, il se roula en boule à ses pieds et ronronna discrètement pendant quelques minutes. Il était en quelque sorte mignon... Non, pour dire vrai, il était carrément adorable ! Elle voulu le prendre dans ses bras et l'amené plus près d'elle, mais se résigna bien vite en se souvenant qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un criminel complètement nu. Après avoir laissé courir le stress de cette situation, qu'elle jugeait incommode et étrange, elle se rendormit, déjà épuisée à l'idée de devoir se lever pour aller travailler demain...

* * *

L'ambiance était assez étrange... Et à vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ses agissements. Elle était là, à quelques mètres de sa position, le regard perdu et apparemment effrayé. La situation était quelque peu déroute, et sa surprise était telle qu'il était incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle sauta par-dessus quelques édredons et rampa sur les mains et les genoux jusqu'à lui. Il se redressa lentement et la fixa un instant, partagée entre deux idées. Peut-être était-elle venue pour le tuer. Cela n'aurait pas été surprenant, car après tout, ils s'étaient imposés à elle comme un cadeau non refusable et pas spécialement désiré. Pourtant, sa conscience lui disait qu'elle n'en ferait rien et qu'elle était là simplement pour parler avec lui.

**« -Zetsu ? »** Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante et incertaine.

**« - Oui ? »** Confirma-t-il, totalement dépassé par les évènements.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle finit par s'asseoir au pied de la couverture du concerné, qui attendit patiemment qu'elle lui explique la raison de sa présence ici.

**« - Zetsu... »** Répéta-t-elle, toujours craintive.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit-il une seconde fois, la voix douce et rassurante.

**« - J'ai fait un cauchemar... Je sui désolée... J'étais juste un peu effrayée. »** Avoua-t-elle, la voix lente et fébrile.

**« - Ca... Ca va si je dors ici cette nuit ? »** Reprit-elle, à sa plus grande surprise.

Ses yeux commencèrent à pleurer doucement, et sa main agrippa le tissu de la couette qui le couvrait. Elle le supplia intensément du regard, et il du bien avouer que cette vision était plutôt tentante. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Oui, cette situation était des plus impromptue et avait tout que l'on pu qualifier de bizarre.

**« - Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je... Te console un peu ? »** Questionna-t-il, surpassé par l'étrangeté de cette scène.

Après qu'elle eut acquiescé silencieusement de la tête, il se détacha de sa partie noire, qui lui disait que tout cela était certainement un piège, et se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, pour laisser une place à la nouvelle venue. Aussitôt, elle se coucha dans l'espace laissé libre et se pelotonna contre lui, apparemment reconnaissante. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si petite, mais ne lui en toucha mot. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler morphologie et taille... Il rabattit doucement les couettes sur elle, et ses pieds frôlèrent par mégarde les chevilles de la jeune fille étendue à ses côtés. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Sa pensée se confirma lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sakura se poser sur sa taille et descendre doucement jusqu'à son nombril. Il resta muet et interloqué. Son index suivit délicatement la ligne de démarcation qui séparait son côté blanc du noir, et s'attarda longuement sur son torse musclé, le faisant frémir pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Avait-elle bu ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il était bien trop abasourdit pour savoir que dire, que faire, que penser... D'ailleurs, ses caresses n'avaient rien de désagréables et il aurait bien été tenté de se laisser faire si tout cela ne lui avait pas paru aussi bizarre. Il ne la connaissait pas, et elle n'avait apparemment aucune confiance en lui. Ce qui était justifié car elle connaissait la dangerosité de sa nature, et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

**« - Sakura, arrête s'il te plait. »** Murmura-t-il en saisissant son poignet.

Elle se retira de son emprise et, après avoir passer une jambe par-dessus ses hanches, poussa sur son bras vacant, afin de monter sur lui avec hardiesse et légèreté. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en apercevoir, elle le chevauchait, de manière à la fois aguicheuse et innocente. Reprenant là où elle s'était arrêtée avant qu'il ne l'interrompe, elle posa une nouvelle fois ses doigt menus sur son torse et les fis courir sur son corps, effleurant sa peau sans la toucher vraiment. Le souffle de Zetsu s'étrangla dans sa gorge, alors que des rougeurs évidentes se dessinaient sur ses joues.

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-elle, la voix fébrile et charmeuse.

**« - C'est... Indécent. Et particulièrement irresponsable. Tu sais de quoi le deuxième moi est capable... »** Répondit-il, hésitant.

Elle eut un petit rire inhabituel et particulièrement doux. Puis, tout en souriant, elle se pencha sur lui et souffla légèrement le long de sa clavicule, avant de la lécher sans aucune retenue. Sous les caresses insistantes et les attentions toutes particulière que Sakura lui portait, il ne pu s'empêcher de frémir de nouveau, sa raison s'effritant petit à petit.

**« - Qui a dit que je voulais être raisonnable ? »** Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, la voix tremblante... D'excitation ?

Elle se redressa de nouveau et vint effleurer les lèvres de son compagnon, qui fit inconsciemment un mouvement de la tête, la tentation étant véritablement à son apogée. Puis il y eut un bruit sourd et lointain. Son rêve prit fin. Il se réveilla en sursaut, des sueurs froides coulant dans son dos, et les joues encore rouges.

* * *

**« - Un rêve... ? »** Murmura-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Une fois qu'il eut reprit contenance, il se rendit compte que le fracas qui l'avait sortit de son sommeil venait du salon. Il se releva donc et aperçu Deidara et Hidan, debout devant ce qui semblait être un vase brisé. Des tulipes blanches criblaient le tapis, et l'eau contenue par ce dernier commençait à tâcher le sol.

**« - Merde... Là on est mal. »** Grogna Hidan, et se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

**« - C'est ta faute pauvre débile, mh ! Je t'avais dis de faire gaffe, mh ! »** S'énerva Deidara, en contemplant le désastre que leur bêtise avait induit.

Se réveiller avec quelque chose d'incroyablement doux et chaud contre son estomac était une expérience unique et particulièrement agréable. C'est ce que pensa Sakura lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, avant de s'apercevoir que la chose en question n'était autre que Tobi. Ce petit _con_ avait trouvé le moyen de se glisser sous son t-shirt pendant qu'elle dormait, et ronronnait amoureusement contre son ventre. Elle pensa le tirer par la queue et le jeter par la fenêtre pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Elle pensa hurler au viol, mais cela aurait été trop exagéré étant donné qu'il n'était qu'un petit chat en cet instant. Elle pensa aussi le laisser comme ça, car après tout, la sensation de cette boule de poils douce et brûlante ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, mais c'était une idée trop vague, trop lointaine et surtout particulièrement idiote.

Elle le retira donc délicatement de dessous son vêtement, ce qui ne le réveilla pas du tout, tant il semblait bien dormir, et le déposa sur la couette avant de se lever. Après avoir baillé longuement en perspective de cette dure journée, elle fit craquer ses doigts, puis ses bras et enfin ses jambes. Tobi quand à lui, trouvait apparemment le drap du lit particulièrement à son goût car il s'étira de façon anormale jusqu'à devenir complètement plat, et se mit à ronronner bruyamment. Elle l'observa faire, un sourire amusé sur le visage, jusqu'à ce qu'un « crash » tout à fait inquiétant retentisse depuis le salon. Elle se tourna, l'air complètement exaspérée, et partit en direction du hall. Qu'avaient-ils encore bien pu faire cette fois ? Son quotidien était devenu une véritable mission de survie et elle en voyait vraiment de toutes les couleurs avec ces types. Il semblait même que l'enfer aurait été plus apte à garantir son confort et sa survie que cette maison peuplée de criminelles tous plus idiots les uns que les autres.

Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la salle de bain, pour remettre en forme la masse hirsute que ses cheveux formaient, puis se rendit comme prévu au salon... Elle avait la très nette impression que cette journée allait encore être remplit de bizarreries, de démence et de dangers. Rien de très rassurant que ce pressentiment. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, Deidara et Hidan tournèrent prestement la tête dans sa direction, un air coupable et ennuyé sur le visage. Elle observa longuement la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, avant qu'une bouffée de colère ne lui monte jusqu'au cerveau.

**« - C'était le vase de ma mère connard ! »** Hurla-t-elle, profondément énervée.

Cependant, après qu'elle eut jeté un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge de la cuisine, elle comprit que ce vase était le cadet de ses soucis. Après avoir juré autant de fois que le temps le lui permettait, elle courra jusqu'à se chambre, enfila sa tenue de travail, et se brossa les dents à vitesse record. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était prête, parfaitement habillé et décemment présentable. Sans plus attendre, elle saisit son sac sur le porte manteau de l'entrée, et s'apprêta à partir. Pas le temps de s'occuper de l'Akatsuki, et encore moins pour se faire du souci sur ce qui se passerait en son absence. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et pénétrait dans le jardin, une main habille et étonnement ferme lui attrapa le coude et la tire en arrière. Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur le torse de son agresseur, et mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Kakuzu. Répugnée à l'idée d'avoir touché les points de sutures qui ornaient ses pectoraux, elle se jeta en arrière et lui lança un regard noir.

**« - Quoi ?! Tu vois bien que je suis en retard bon sang ! »** Lui hurla-t-elle en faisant volte-face, et l'ignorant superbement.

**« - Où est-ce que tu vas putain ? »** Lui demanda-t-il, l'air contrarié.

**« - Et bien figure-toi que j'ai un travail moi ! Tu sais ? Il faut de l'argent pour nourrir toutes vos putains de gueules ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

**« - ...Pendant combien de temps serras-tu absente ? »** Demanda-t-il, plus calme.

**« - Ca prendra le temps que ça prendra ! Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre ! »** Déclara-t-elle en sortant précipitamment.

Le reste de la journée ne s'avéra pas meilleure pour Sakura, et son amie fidèle et dévouée la poisse ne semblait plus vouloir la quitter d'une semelle. Il y avait d'abord eut Naruto qui était venu deux fois avec de multiples fractures toutes plus graves les unes que les autres. Puis il s'en était suivit de Genma, rescapé d'une certaine _soirée entre homme_ qui avait finit en eau de boudin. Le soigné aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il n'avait pas été si ivre et par conséquent si pervers... Sakura avait été contrainte de l'assommer pour qu'il ne viole pas tous le personnel infirmier de l'hôpital, au plus grand déboire de sa supérieure, qui l'avait sévèrement réprimandée. Sans compter sur les passages incessants de Lee qui l'avait harcelé toute la matinée afin qu'elle accepte de dîner avec lui.

Heureusement, Tsunade la laissa rentrer chez elle après la pause déjeuner, et Sakura décida d'utiliser le temps qui lui restait pour aller faire un tour en ville. Sa prime d'automne lui avait été donnée le jour même, elle pouvait donc se permettre une ou deux folie sans risquée d'être à découvert. Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle passa devant une épicerie de bon marché, et se rappela immédiatement les sept véritables machines à manger qu'elle avait laissées chez elle... Ce qui la fit tout de suite penser à l'état déprimant de son frigo, qui n'avait jamais été aussi vide depuis le jour où elle avait emménagé !

**« - Je crois qu'un réapprovisionnement s'impose... »** Déclara-t-elle, en passant au travers des portes coulissantes du magasin.

Elle flânant pendant plusieurs heures entre les rayons, plus pour le plaisir d'être au calme que pour autre chose. Elle savait parfaitement que le silence ne serrait plus à disposition lorsqu'elle rentrerait, et cela avait tout de déprimant pour elle qui aimait la tranquillité plus qui quiconque... Ces idiots avaient intérêt à ne pas avoir fait de conneries où il leur en coûterait cher !

Après avoir acheté un pack énorme de bouteilles d'eau minérale, des bananes, des céréales, du lait et d'autres choses divers et variées mais surtout essentielles, elle passa en caisse, puis hissa les sacs sur son épaule. Le trajet fut pénible avec toutes ces charges, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas... La journée avait été dure. Particulièrement quand Naruto avait protesté comme un dingue lorsqu'il avait été question de lui faire une piqure. Il avait ensuite proposé de passer chez elle dans la soirée, mais elle avait fermement refusée, sous prétexte d'être trop fatigué à cause du rythme de travail qu'elle avait perdue avec ses trois semaines de vacances... Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il venait soudainement dans sa demeure qui abritait clandestinement l'Akatsuki au grand complet !

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de son jardin, elle fut tentée d'appeler à l'aide ses colocataires, croulant sous le poids des multiples provisions qu'elle avait faites. Mais ça n'aurait certainement pas été une bonne idée : Elle ne voulait pas que ses voisins aperçoivent sept individus aux visages mortellement familiers aller et venir en fille indienne dans son jardin pour l'aider à porter ses courses... C'était un appelle au suicide ! Elle se résigna donc à terminer le trajet sans l'aide de personne.

**« - Je sui rentrée... »** Murmura-t-elle doucement en ouvrant la porte – ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle avait l'air complètement idiote !

Le silence régnait... Stop ! Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas ! Ils avaient pour habitude de faire un grabuge pas croyable, alors pourquoi tout était si calme ? Elle se faufila discrètement jusqu'au salon, certaine qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup... Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Itachi et Zetsu, tranquillement assis sur le canapé, en train de feuilleter quelques livres sur « la médecine du corps » ou « les premiers secours ». Kisame quand à lui, était planté devant la télé, et semblait prêter une attention toute particulière à la chaine télé-cuisine... Continuant son exploration, elle trouva Tobi, assis dans la salle de bain, jouant avec un canard en plastique et chantant le générique de hamtaro, ainsi que Deidara apparemment intéresser par l'un des tableau qui ornait son couloir.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, tous la fixèrent avec curiosité. Elle détestait quand ils faisaient ça ! A chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans une pièce, il la regardait un moment, comme si les discussions qu'ils entretenaient avant ne la regardaient pas ou étaient compromettantes. Elle avait bien essayée de se faire discrète plusieurs fois, mais ils n'étaient pas des criminels pour rien, et l'attaques surprise, si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, ne marchait apparemment pas sur eux...

**« - Itachi. »** Appela-t-elle, alors que ce dernier semblait surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

**« - Oui ? »** Répondit-il, stoïque comme un roc.

**« - Où sont Hidan et Kakuzu ? »**

**« - Je crois qu'ils sont allé dans ta chambre pendant que tu travaillait... Ils sont probablement toujours dedans. »** Déclara-t-il, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Elle s'étouffa avec sa salive et affiche des yeux ronds comme jamais. Après avoir comprit l'envergure du problème, elle se plaça devant Zetsu et tapa violemment du pied sur le sol. Ce dernier releva la tête, en toute innocence. Elle lui lança un regard furieux, et il n'en comprit pas moins la signification.

**« - Il y a un problème ? »** Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**« - Non... Tu crois ?! Pourquoi tu les as laissé entrer bordel ?! Je pensais avoir pourtant été claire ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, furibonde.

**« - Laisser faire quoi ? »** Reprit-il, apparemment perplexe.

**« - Hidan et Kakuzu ! Ils sont dans ma chambre en train de faire Dieu seul sait quoi avec mes affaires! Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète : Aucun d'entre vous n'a le droit d'y pénétrer, à moins que je ne lui en ai donné explicitement l'autorisation ! »**

Elle reprit son souffle un instant, fermant les yeux pour contenir sa rage. Puis, se tournant vers tous ceux qui étaient présent dans le salon, elle cria, plus énervée que jamais.

**« - Vous savez quoi ? Vous dépendez tous de moi pour ce qui est de la nourriture et de la protection... Ce serrait dommage que tout ça disparaisse d'un seul coup, hein ? Alors putain, quand je fixe des règles, on les écoutes et on y obéit ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, avant de partir comme une tornade dans le couloir.

Elle passa à vive allure devant Deidara, qui en fut presque secoué, et qui la regarda passée d'un air abasourdit. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte de sa chambre et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir. Des voix familières s'en échappaient... Ils étaient donc bien dedans ces petits fouineurs ! Elle savait qu'ils remarqueraient certainement sa présence, mais espéra que leurs attentions serraient suffisamment détournée pour qu'ils n'y prennent pas garde. Elle se pencha donc en avant et tenta d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

**« - Putain de merde, par Jashin-sama ! Hey, Kakuzu, regarde un peu ça ! » **Cria la voix d'Hidan.

Oh non... Sakura serra les poings et se retint vivement de ne pas défoncer la porte pour lui en coller une belle. Parce que quand un homme se montrait aussi grossier dans la chambre d'une femme... Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison envisageable.

**« - Putain ! Cette femme a des gouts vraiment prodigieux en matière de sous-vêtements féminins ! J'aurais jamais pensé en la voyant qu'elle portait des strings ! Y'a même de la putain de dentelle dessus ! Hey, tu m'écoutes un peu, oui ? Merde mais pourquoi tu regarde dans son journal alors qu'il y a toutes ces merveilles pornos sous tes yeux ? Sois un homme et vient mater ça un peu, ça en vaut la peine putain ! »** Déclara Hidan, apparemment en pleine admiration devant ses sous-vêtement.

Oh... Ils allaient tous crevés. Elle allait se faire une véritable joie de les tuer très lentement, pour qu'ils regrettent à jamais leurs actes vils et déplacés !

**« - Hey, tu sais quoi ? »** Continua-t-il, à l'adresse de Kakuzu.

Aucune réponse. Sakura agrippa doucement la poignée de la porte, prête à l'ouvrir dès qu'elle entendrait encore une parole obscène sur sa tenue vestimentaire.

**« - Quoi, t'as décidé de m'ignorer, c'est ça ?.... Je voulais juste te dire que ce string me rappelle la première fois que j'ai baisé. »** Poursuivit le prêtre jashin, imperturbable devant le silence de son compagnon.

Elle reteint un cri d'horreur. Cependant, la conversation devenait beaucoup plus intéressante que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Avec un peu de chance, Hidan ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle écoutait ce qu'il disait. Les hommes ont tendances à raconter de sacrée connerie lorsqu'ils sont entre eux... C'était une chance inespérée de battre ce pervers sur son propre terrain. Il y eut un bruissement de feuilles, signe que Kakuzu était toujours en train de lire son journal intime. Elle se fora à rester calme.

**« - Toi ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que les femmes s'enfuyaient avant même que tu n'ais pu enlever ton pantalon... Et puis de toute façon, t'es pas censé être abstinent, monsieur le prêtre jashin ? Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion, baiser c'est pas encore de ton âge gamin. »** Répondit-il, un ton ironique dans la voix.

**« - Ah oui ? Tu peux parler, toi qui n'as jamais eut de rapport avec qui que ce soit ! **_**Je**_** suis un dieu du sexe, contrairement à la plupart des gens ici. Et je baise quand je veux pour tout te dire ! » **S'énerva Hidan, alors qu'un claquement d'élastique, annonçant qu'il avait fait voler son string au travers de la pièce, retentissait derrière la porte.

**« - Oh... Et benh alors prouve-le. »** Ricana Kakuzu.

Sakura faillit s'étrangler suite à cette réplique. Elle s'était attendu à un énervement brutal de la part de Kakuzu, ou dans le pire des cas, à un stoïcisme parfait... Cependant, quant était-il de sa véritable nature ? Elle avait apparemment faux sur toute la ligne jusque là, car à l'entre parler, il semblait incroyablement... Joueur. Est-ce que la plupart des membres de l'Akatsuki lui cachait leurs réelles natures ? A vrai dire, cela n'aurait pas été bien surprenant... Elle s'était montrée dure avec eux, il était donc normal qu'ils se protègent derrière un mur de glace à présent. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. De la pitié ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Il n'en était pas question ! Comédiens ou pas, ils n'en restaient pas moins des criminels ! Elle se pencha de nouveau sur la porte, curieuse de savoir ce qu'Hidan pourrait répondre à ça.

**« - Et bien je vais... Hey ! A part Sakura y'a personne à baiser ici j'te signal ! Tu vas devoir me croire sur parole mec ! »** Reprit Hidan, incertain.

**« - C'est peut-être vrai... Ou alors était-ce juste une prostituée ? Parce que baiser avec toit gratuitement, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. »** Répondit Kakuzu, l'air taquin.

**« - Ah ouais c'était... Hey minute ! Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule par hasard ?! Putain, je jure sur Jashin-sama que je te tuerais ! »** Hurla-t-il, prenant conscience de sa bêtise.

**« - Pauvre petite chose qui ne sait pas baiser... »**

Hidan fit un bruit choqué, et pendant un moment, tout resta calme. A part le bruissement continuel des pages de son journal intime, plus aucun bruit n'émergeait de sa chambre. Quand allait-elle ouvrir cette putain de porte ? Elle attendit un instant, mais Hidan ne semblait plus disposé à parler... Elle se prépara donc à faire irruption dans la pièce, l'énervement ayant atteint son apogée. Ca allait faire un raffut du tonnerre lorsqu'elle leur collerait la raclée de leur vie ! Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, un long gémissement retentit à l'intérieur de sa chambre, Hidan étant apparemment celui qui l'avait produit. Sakura Pâlit sans plus attendre, et une profonde envie de vomir vint remplacée sa migraine... Bordel mais que faisaient-ils à l'intérieur ?!

**« - Unnnngh... Mmmmh... Ooooooh... !! »**

Elle entendit alors un bruit sourd et violent, comme si quelque chose tombait de son lit. Mais putain ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas faire _ça_ dans _sa_ chambre bordel ?!

**« - Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! »** Hurla la voix de Kakuzu.

**« - Le bruit que cette gonzesse à fait lorsque je l'ai envoyée au septième ciel. Regarde, c'est tellement excitant que t'en ai tombé à la renverse ! »** Déclara Hidan, tout fier de lui.

Kakuzu étouffa un fou rire et renifla indélicatement. Apparemment, lui aussi avait été surprit par ce gémissement soudain – si on pouvait appeler ça un gémissement.

**« - Ah ouais... Et c'était quoi ? Une femelle éléphant ou un Pokémon enragé ? »** Demanda-t-il alors, se retenant tant bien que mal de rire.

Sakura, toujours cachée derrière la porte, n'arriva pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Elle se laissa aller à la folie et explosa de rire sans même faire attention aux regards surpris que lui lançaient Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara et Tobi. Elle entendit des pas précipités et des chuchotements inquiets à l'intérieur de la chambre. S'ils ignoraient jusque là qu'elle les écoutait, et bien maintenant ils le savaient certainement. D'accord, ils avaient gagnés : Elle ne les tuerait pas cette fois, juste parce qu'ils s'étaient assez ridiculisés comme ça. Et puis, ils avaient tout de même réussit à la faire rire, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible de la part de criminels tels qu'eux. Elle cacherait juste un peu mieux son journal la prochaine fois, et prendrait garde à mettre un cadenas sur son tiroir à sous-vêtements. Si elle ne les avait pas tués d'ici là...

Elle attendit cinq bonnes minutes dans le couloir, avant que les deux hommes ne sortent enfin. Hidan passa d'un pas rapide devant elle, la tête haute et les joues rouges comme jamais, ce qui ne la fit que plus rire. Kakuzu, quand à lui, s'arrêta un instant devant la jeune fille, qui se tenait les côtes devenues douloureuses à cause des contractions musculaires. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard froid et réprobateur, elle se calma un peu, mais ne cessa pas de glousser pour autant. Pourquoi avait-elle l'étrange impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. D'accord, écouter aux portes comme une petite fouine n'était pas une chose honnête, mais putain c'était quand même eux qui avaient pénétré dans sa chambre pour y foutre le bordel !

**« - Putain les gars... Faut vraiment que vous fassiez attention à ce que vous dîtes, parce que vous aller finir par perdre toute crédibilité ! »** Déclara-t-elle, hilare.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et remit en place les sous-vêtements dispersés au travers de la pièce, puis s'assit sur le lit, en tentant de se calmer. Kakuzu n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et la fixait toujours. Bien qu'il eût l'air complètement changé lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu parler, il était aussi particulièrement lunatique. Elle devait arrêter de rire, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Après l'avoir fixé quelques instant il soupira et s'accouda sur la grande bibliothèque qui ornait le mur à sa droite en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

**« - Nous devons absolument trouver une solution à nos problème de... A ces conditions de vie. »** Déclara-t-il alors, sa voix redevenue calme et distante.

**« - Oui... J'ai demandé à plusieurs médecins et patients spécialisés dans les jutsus de transformations s'ils avaient des informations sur ce genre de technique. Malheureusement, tous m'ont répondu qu'un pareil jutsu n'existait pas, ou qu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler. Les seul métamorphose animales possibles ne sont normalement que temporaires... Mais cela ne nous avance pas à grand-chose. »** Répondit-elle, ses rires ayant cessés et son calme étant revenu.

**« - Donc toujours rien, hein ? »** Demanda-t-il, sa voix quelque peu agitée.

Il continua à la fixer pendant un certain temps qui lui parut durer une véritable éternité. Puis il sortit de la pièce d'un pas lent et referma la porte derrière lui. Sakura se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit et ferma les yeux, se rendant compte que la journée avait été épuisante e que sa fatigue était grande. Les choses étaient définitivement devenues étranges, dures, et beaucoup trop compliquées à son goût. Elle se demanda combien de temps cela prendrai avant que quelqu'un ne les découvrent... Une bande de sept criminels dont les visages sont placardés sur tous les murs du pays, ça ne passe pas inaperçue bien longtemps... Elle allait s'endormir, lorsque Tobi fit irruption dans la pièce.

**« - Sakura ? Un homme appelé Naruto est venu te rendre visite. Je crois que Zetsu est en train de parler avec lui »** Déclara-t-il, sur un ton clame et rieur, comme à son habitude.

Elle se redressa d'un seul coup d'un seul, son cœur battant comme un tambour de fanfare au sein de sa poitrine. Dieu, pourquoi tant de haine putain ?!

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Et voilà, le quatrième chapitre est en ligne ! A découvrir ou à redécouvrir pour certains ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que la traduction vous aura parue convenable =). Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont eut l'immense gentillesse de laisser quelques reviews ! C'est peu de chose, et ça prend peu de temps, mais ça ne me motive que d'avantage pour traduire la suite de cette fanfic ! Bref, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, à très bientôt ! =)


	5. Chapitre V

**A PRENRE OU A LAISSER**

**- Chapitre V -**

Une fois la surprise passée, elle se rendit compte à quel point sa situation était grave. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et les mots de Tobi l'avaient heurté avec la même force qu'une douzaine de kunais. Naruto était ici ! Qu'allait-il dire s'il les voyait ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle se voyait déjà marcher au travers du long couloir qui la mènerait à sa perte : l'exécution. Condamné à la peine de mort pour être venu en aide à une bande de nukenin. Elle ne pouvait espérer moins pour un tel délit... Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets, et elle devait trouver une solution le plus vite possible !

Itachi, Kisame et Deidara devaient se tirer sans plus attendre ! Naruto connaissait bien leurs visages pour s'être déjà battu contre eux par le passé. Elle était néanmoins persuadée qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré Hidan et Kakuzu... Mais leurs apparences et leurs caractères n'aideraient en rien à dissimuler leur identité. Pour ce qui était de Tobi et Zetsu, elle n'en savait que trop rien, mais il était tout de même préférable qu'ils gardent leurs distances.

**« - Tobi peut aider ? »** Proposa-t-il gentiment.

Bien qu'il fût innocent, joueur et peut-être même un peu trop niais, Tobi avait senti le danger qui les guettait, et il était bien décidé à tout faire pour garantir la sécurité de ses camarades. Sakura l'en remercia grandement, car elle ne pourrait pas gérer cette situation toute seule.

**« - Oui, rassemble tout le monde au plus vite ! Ne vous approchez pas des points d'eau tant qu'il ne serra pas parti, un accident est vite arrivé. Je veux que tout le monde aille s'enfermé dans ma chambre et n'en sorte que lorsque la voie serra libre ! Compris ? »** Ordonna-t-elle, l'angoisse prenant le dessus.

Il acquiesça dans un étrange salut militaire, puis sortit en courant de la pièce. Elle sentit la nausée lui montée à la gorge. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre putain ?! Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Sakura se précipita dans le couloir, toujours en pyjama, et les cheveux complètement décoiffés. Subjuguée par le stress et la colère, elle dérapa gauchement sur le tapis du salon, et se rattrapa de justesse sur la bibliothèque, avant de reprendre sa course en direction du hall d'entrée. Son angoisse la rendait si maladroite qu'elle mit plus d'une minute pour parcourir un trajet qui normalement lui prenait dix secondes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au vestibule, le souffle court et le cœur battant, elle découvrit un Naruto assis par terre, qui lui tournait le dos. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les épaules crispées et la tête baissée. Il semblait murmurer des paroles inaudibles... Sakura aurait voulu se fondre dans le parquet et disparaître à jamais. Le teint livide, les yeux embués de larmes et les mains tremblantes, elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas incertain. Avait-il découvert la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Lui en voulait-il pour avoir commis pareille trahison ?

**« -Na... Naruto ? »**

Il se retourna brusquement, les yeux pétillant de joie et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Zetsu était pelotonné dans ses bras... Et il ne semblait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas contentent du tout ! Son poil se hérissait comme jamais le long de son dos, lui donnant des airs de monstre voutés, et son museau se tordait dans un rictus étrange qui devait surement être une grimace. Elle resta interdite devant ce spectacle.

**« - Sakura ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des chatons ! Ho, regarde, il m'aime ! Qui est un bon chaton ? Qui est un bon chaton ? »** S'écria-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure de Zetsu.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier miaula désespérément. En langage félin, cela devait très certainement se traduire sous la forme d'un appel au secours. Naruto joua encore quelque seconde avec le poil hérissé de Zetsu, qui s'en énerva bien vite.

**« -**_** Tu**_** es un bon chaton ! »**

Il ne savait rien... Un éclair de soulagement la traversa, et ce fut comme une libération. Elle se sentit bien faible d'un seul cou, et s'appuya contre la porte restée ouverte. Elle aurait bien pleuré de joie, mais la présence de Naruto ne le lui permettait pas. Elle se contenta donc de souffler discrètement, avant de reporter son regard sur le chaton bicolore qui, lui, semblait sur le point de pleurer d'ennui et d'humiliation.

**« - Oh mon Dieu, Naruto... Il va te tuer. » **Déclara-t-elle – Ce qui n'avait rien de métaphorique, mais bel et bien tout de possible.

**« - Mais non ! Il m'aime ce petit bonhomme ! »**

Zetsu, dont la patience avait bel et bien atteint sa limite, se redressa agilement et griffa le visage du blond afin qu'il le lâche. Une autre rayure apparue à la suite des trois autres, tandis que la boule de poil se carapatait en vitesse dans les bras de Sakura. Elle le rattrapa en vitesse et le porta contre elle, en lui murmurant un léger « _Merci_ ». Il se pelotonna sur son torse et se mit à ronronner bruyamment. Décidément, heureusement qu'il était là ! Naruto passa une main sur la légère griffure qui ornait sa pommette, et provoqua sans le vouloir une irritation qui eut bien vite fait de rougir.

**« - Ca va me gratter à mort maintenant ! »** S'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

**« - Ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça. »** Répondit-elle, en passant une main guérisseuse sur sa joue.

**« - Oh ! Tu l'as fait partir... Dommage, ca aurait pu faire une belle cicatrice de guerre. »** S'amusa-t-il, un air fier et idiot sur le visage.

Elle lui sourit en retour et porta Zetsu à la hauteur de son visage. Les grands yeux dorés du chaton la fixèrent avec complicité, et elle s'en amusa beaucoup. Sans lui, elle aurait bel et bien été perdue. Il lui lécha doucement le nez de sa petite langue râpeuse, et Sakura se mit à rire tendrement. Pour le remercier de son aide, elle déposa un baiser furtif sur la tête du chaton, rendue douce par le pelage qui la surmontait. Naruto s'amusa de ce spectacle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi baisser sa garde, et il ne se serrait jamais douté qu'elle fut capable de tant d'amour envers une simple petite boule de poil.

**« - J'aime ce petit gars. »** Déclara-t-elle, en reprenant ses caresses.

_J'aime ce petit assassin_... C'est ce qu'elle cru entendre raisonner dans sa tête. Elle eut alors un léger mouvement de recul, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Putain, mais pourquoi ces enfoirés pouvaient-ils être si mignons ?! Elle se tourna vers Naruto et l'invita à entrer dans le salon.

**« - Désolé mais je ne fais que passer... Je suis juste venu te dire au revoir avant de partir. »** Répondit-il, un air triste et désolé sur le visage.

**« - Comment ça me dire au revoir ? »** S'inquiéta-t-elle, alors que Zetsu se hissait maladroitement sur l'une de ses épaules.

**« - Ouais... Je dois partir en mission dans les environs de demain après-midi. Shikamaru et les autres seront aussi de la partie. »** Déclara-t-il en tapant dans l'un des cailloux qui peuplait le gravier du perron.

**« - Ah, je vois... Ninja oblige, hein ? Et combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? »** Questionna-t-elle l'air pensive.

Il fronça les sourcils dans une mimique amère et chagrinée. Après avoir cherché ses mots pendant quelques secondes, il finit par hausser les épaules, comme pour enlever un peu de sa gravité à la situation. Elle s'en rendit compte, et se demanda alors si elle ne préférait pas méconnaître la réponse.

**« - Je n'en sait que trop rien à vrai dire... C'est une mission plutôt simple, donc je ne risquerais certainement pas de me blesser ou même d'y perdre la vie... C'est juste que ça risque d'être plutôt long... Vraiment très long. »** Finit-il par répondre, inquiet de sa réaction.

Elle resta silencieuse. Comment ça «vraiment long» ? S'il ne voulait pas préciser les choses, alors la durée relevait très certainement de mois, peut-être même d'années. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse et de mélancolie. Naruto était l'une des dernières personnes qu'elle aurait souhaité voir partir. D'abord Sasuke et maintenant lui... Enfin, il est vrai que les raisons n'étaient pas les même pour l'un et l'autre, mais l'absence, elle, ne différait pas vraiment. Elle souffla silencieusement, et finit par relever la tête.

**« - Pourquoi on ne sortirait pas tout les deux cette nuit ? Pour aller manger quelque chose, ou un truc du genre. Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas fait une soirée entre nous... Quand dis-tu ? »** Proposa-t-elle, un sourire triste sur le visage.

**« - Génial ! Vers quelle heure ? »** S'exclama-t-il, l'air incroyablement heureux.

**« - Hm... Huit heures, ça te va ? »** Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'un bruit sinistre résonna à travers tout l'appartement.

Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que ces enfoirés pouvaient bien faire dans sa chambre ?! S'ils avaient encore fouillé dans ses affaires ou briser quelque chose, ils allaient l'entendre ces petits merdeux !

**« - Ok, c'est parfait !... Hey, t'as entendu ça ? »**

**« - Ne fais pas attention, c'est ma machine à laver qui déconne. »** Improvisa-t-elle avec angoisse.

**« - Ah ! Je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux. Les machines ça me connaît ! »** Déclara-t-il, fier comme pas deux.

**« - Non ! Non, ça ira. Je n'a pas envie que tu la massacre comme ma machine à buvette. »** Répondit-elle, se remémorant l'inondation de café qui avait eut lieu dans sa cuisine.

**« - Ha ha ha... Ouais, ça vaut peut-être mieux. Bon, pour revenir au sujet de départ, tu veux aller où ce soir ? » **

**« - Mh... Que penses-tu de Toshi-Toshi ? J'ai toujours voulu y aller – Ouch ! Mais arrête de me griffer toi ! »** S'énerva-t-elle, voyant que Zetsu s'acharnait comme un dingue contre son pauvre haut.

**« - Okey ! Je passe te prendre vers huit heures alors ! »** Conclu-t-il, avant de partir les mains dans les poches.

Sakura le regarda s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il eut tourné à l'angle de rue, elle écarta le chaton bicolore qui continuait à la griffer avec hargne. Mais putain, c'était quoi son problème ?! Elle le déposa par terre, et il miaula désespérément pour attirer son attention. Mais elle avait plus important à voir : Que faisait cette bande de criminel dans sa chambre, et surtout, qu'elle était l'origine du «crash» qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire bordel ?! Sakura s'attendait à tout... Une fenêtre cassée ? Son armoire dépecée ? Ou peut-être bien son lit brisé en deux ? Oh, grand Dieu, quoi que cela pu être, ça n'avait certainement rien de plaisant...

Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte de chambre, elle découvrit un spectacle que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'incroyablement mignon. Non pas qu'elle eut un cœur entièrement fait de guimauve ou de chocolat fondu, mais il faut croire qu'une scène si calme, et surtout anormalement concevable avait de quoi la déstabiliser. Tous les criminels – qui à sa plus grande surprise avaient respecté sa demande, et étaient restés sous leur forme de chatons – dormaient tranquillement sur son lit. Leurs pelages roulés en boules et aux multiples couleurs formaient un tas doux et enluminé sur l'édredon blanc.

Elle se crispa néanmoins en voyant qu'il en manquait un... Hidan. Pourquoi devait-ce toujours être lui qui posait des problèmes ? Elle scruta la pièce, à la recherche d'une boule de poil grise, et finit par le trouvé. Il était tranquillement étalé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et savourait en ronronnant la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Plus de peur que de mal au final... Elle vérifia si tout était en ordre et finit par trouver l'origine du bruit qui l'avait tant angoissé : Une bougie tombé sur l'un des carreaux de la salle de bain.

**« - Tss... Je deviens paranoïaque avec ces gars. »** Souffla-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée.

Elle poussa doucement les chatons sur un bord du lit et s'allongea à son tour. A peine fut-elle couchée qu'une armées de boules de poils vint se blottir contre son flanc. Le ronronnement de chacun se propageait le long de son ventre comme une ondée chaude et calmante. Elle souffla, juste pour donner l'illusion d'une exaspération qui n'existait pas en réalité.

**« - Je vais juste dormir un peu... Soyez sages s'il vous plaît. »**

Zetsu sauta sur son ventre et elle commença à le caresser avec sa main vacante, l'autre étant déjà au bon soin de ce cher Deidara. Elle sourit tendrement à leur adresse, oubliant juste pour quelque instant qui ils étaient en vérité. Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils n'étaient que de petits chatons aux grands yeux de perle et au pelage doux. Ils étaient _ses_ chats... C'est sur cette pensée affectueuse et inepte qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

Le calme régnait, et la saveur du sommeil réparateur dans lequel Sakura était plongé depuis une heure déjà semblait inaltérable, et elle espéra bien qu'il fut éternel. Cependant, elle se réveilla bien vite lorsqu'une masse duveteuse et agitée vient s'écraser contre son visage endormit. Charmant comme réveille... Qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles avaient encore bien pu faire ?

**« - Hey ! Vous vous prenez pour qu... »** Commença-t-elle, avant de se stopper net.

Deux «adorables» chatons se battaient avec hargne contre un troisième, griffant, mordant et poussant autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Si les touffes de poils qui jonchaient le matelas lui laissaient voir clair, cela devait faire un sacré bout de temps que leur combat avait débuté. Hidan et Kakuzu avançait lentement vers Zetsu, l'obligeant à reculé vers le bord du lit, dont la hauteur équivalait à celle d'une falaise pour le chaton. Ses deux assaillants crachaient et montraient leur dents d'un air menaçant et colérique, les pattes arquées comme jamais, prêts à bondir sur leur proie dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion.

Sakura ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des omelettes face à un tel spectacle. Après avoir bégayé avec maladresse, elle se précipita au pied du lit pour les empêcher de se battre plus longtemps. Cependant, Hidan et son acolyte furent plus rapides qu'elle et percutèrent simultanément Zetsu, avec toute la puissance qu'ils pouvaient avoir sous cette forme. Ce dernier tomba du lit dans une masse floue qui ressemblait plus à une tempête de griffes et de dents qu'à un mignon petit chaton.

Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, de leur côté, semblaient ravis de pouvoir enfin se divertir avec un combat. Certain d'entre eux, dont Kisame et Deidara, était surexcités et miaulaient en chœur pour inciter leurs camarades à continuer leur duel. Sakura sauta par-dessus son lit et tenta en vain de les séparer, avant de recevoir plusieurs coups de pattes réprobatrices sur le poignet. Elle s'égosilla durant plusieurs minutes afin de les résonner, mais sa tentative fut couronner d'un échec total.

Exaspérée et ennuyée par le fait qu'ils risquaient d'alarmer les voisins, elle partit en courant dans la salle de bain et poussa d'un seul bras tout les produit esthétique et parfumés qui jonchaient son lavabo, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet qui aurait pu l'aider à mettre fin au désastre. Des hurlements – miaulements – horribles retentissaient dans tout son appartement. Putain, mais ils voulaient sa mort ou quoi ?! S'ils ne se taisaient pas tout de suite, la propriétaire n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer et finit l'hébergement gratuit pour eux, bonjour les problèmes pour elle ! Après avoir examiné tout ce qu'elle avait à disposition, elle saisit une bouteille à moitié remplie d'un étrange liquide rose et fonça dans la chambre. Les trois chatons luttaient toujours les uns contre les autres, disséminant encore plus de poils et de sang sur le tapis de son palier.

Sans plus attendre, elle brandit le petit flacon rose qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains, et répandit une dizaine de vaporisation aux nez de ses très chers et tendres combattants. Un nuage mauve et odorante densifia l'air de la pièce, la faisant tousser comme jamais. Lorsque l'épais brouillard se dispersa enfin, elle aperçu trois boules de poils miaulées aussi fort qu'elles le pouvaient, et la fixer avec des yeux réprobateurs. Et puis quoi encore ?! C'est eux qui avaient commencé avec leur putain de rixe ! Enfin, au moins ils avaient cessé de se battre...

Sakura attrapa Kakuzu et Hidan par le col de la fourrure et marcha d'un pas lourd et énervé en direction de la salle de bain. La porte claqua aussi fort que le tonnerre lorsqu'elle la ferma à clé, avant de jeter Hidan sur le sol et Kakuzu dans la baignoire sans aucune délicatesse. Elle tourna le robinet, et ne prêta aucune attention à la température de l'eau. Il y eut un «pop» sonore et l'apparition d'une fumé dense. Peu de temps après, elle aperçut Kakuzu, affalé d'une façon particulièrement indécente dans sa baignoire, qui lui jetait un regard noir à en faire pâlir les morts, et dont l'envie de tuer quelqu'un se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Sakura ne se laissa pas impressionner par sa nudité ou son manque de civisme, et lui balança une serviette de bain au visage, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Bon... C'est quoi le problème cette fois ?! »** Cria-t-elle, bien que sa crédibilité soit amoindrie par le fait qu'il la dominait largement d'une ou plusieurs têtes.

**« - C'est Zetsu... Il me fait chier. »** Déclara-t-il d'une voix rude et colérique.

**« - Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait au juste ? »** S'étonna-t-elle.

Hidan miaula avec fureur et commença à gratter contre la porte toujours fermée de la salle de bain. Sakura tapa bruyamment du pied, le faisant sursauté sans qu'il ne le voulu, et se tourna vers lui, le regard noir et les poings serrés. Il la défia du regard et commença à lui montrer ses dents.

**« - Ca suffit toi ! »** Tonna-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers Kakuzu.

**« - Il doit arrêter de te toucher. »** Reprit-il sur un ton toujours autant énervé.

**« - Pa... Pardon ? »** S'inquiéta-t-elle brusquement

Comment ça «_la toucher_» ? Lui avait-il fait quelque chose d'indécent pendant qu'elle dormait ? Non... Zetsu lui avait prouvé sa valeur à de nombreuses reprises depuis que l'Akatsuki était arrivée ici, et elle ne pouvait le soupçonner de pareilles bassesses... Bien sur il n'en restait pas moins un criminel, mais de tous il était bien celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

**« - Ouais. Te toucher. Sa putain d'odeur est partout sur toi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu autorise ça ? »** Reprit-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

**« - He ? Mais putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Comment ça **_**son odeur**_** ? »** Cria-t-elle en se dégageant.

**« - Je ne peux pas la sentir pour l'instant, mais lorsque je suis sous mon autre forme c'est clair comme le jour. Sa putain d'odeur imprègne chaque centimètre de ta peau et c'est comme un gros ''allez vous faire foutre'' au reste d'entre nous ! »** Tonna-t-il avec exaspération.

**« - Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il que toi et Hidan qui vous bâtiez avec lui ?! »**

**« - Parce que Hidan et moi sommes les seuls à avoir des couilles pour le remettre en place ! »**

Elle se retourna et se pinça l'arrête du nez, avant de souffler profondément. Hidan avait cessé de miauler et la fixait d'un air grave. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna hors de la pièce, jusque dans le salon, suivit de Kakuzu. Puisqu'il semblait calmé, elle le déposa par terre, et, à son plus grand bonheur, il ne bougea pas. C'est alors qu'une tâche floue se jeta sur lui et le fit rouler sur le sol, jusqu'au pied du canapé. Il se remit immédiatement sur ses pattes en fonça sur Zetsu afin de lui rendre la pareil. Des sifflements et des cris aigus remplirent le salon, alors que les deux chargeaient l'un sur l'autre.

Sans plus attendre, Sakura empoigna Zetsu dans une main, tendis que Kakuzu attrapait Hidan au passage. Tous deux s'immobilisèrent et prirent la posture de soumission qu'un chaton manifeste habituellement à sa mère. Sakura plissa les yeux, prête à craquer au moindre petit commentaire.

**« - Très bien... Vous savez quoi ? J'abandonne ! Oui, j'abandonne putain ! Kakuzu, va mouiller tout le monde et ramène les dans le salon. Je vais vous faire un discours. Je vais faire un putain de discours aux connards que vous êtes, tous, sans exception ! Je savais justement que le moment était venu ! »**

Kakuzu se glaça d'effroi et grogna d'un air morose pour illustré son assentiment, avant d'arracher Zetsu aux mains de la jeune fille et de partir en direction de la chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter le reste de la longue tirade de Sakura, et préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le passage où elle se plaignait d'être la seule femme au monde contrainte de vivre avec une bande de criminels dépravés, sournois et vulgaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Les membres de l'Akatsuki s'entassaient comme il le pouvait dans l'étroit salon de son appartement. Sakura, toujours aussi furieuse, leur offrit un remarquable discours sur l'importance de la chasteté et du contrôle de soi, lequel se heurta à des oreilles particulièrement sourdes. Il faut croire aussi, qu'ils étaient assez futés pour avoir oublié leur dispositif à eau dans un pareil moment, ce pourquoi ils se transformèrent en chatons avant même qu'elle eut finit son allocution.

Résignée, elle s'affala à son tour sur le canapé en signe de soumission. Kisame et Hidan rampèrent le long de ses hanches et se s'allongèrent de part et d'autre de son fessier. Non sans but immoral, ou du moins elle l'espérait. Un tas pelucheux commençait à se former à ses pieds, montrant apparemment un signe de réconciliation entre Zetsu et les autres. Elle tendit les bras et plongea ses mains dans le paquet de fourrure pour en saisir un au hasard. Ce dernier miaula en un son rauque et la griffa tant qu'il le pu.... Itachi.

Il continua à se débattre vainement entre ses mains, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en signe d'énervement. Elle raffermit sa prise autour de son coup et le posa avec autorité sur ses genoux. Il était grand temps de lui apprendre la politesse ! Ses mains se crispèrent sur son pelage et elle lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Ce dernier se raidit sous son emprise herculéenne et finit par lui obéir. Le reste de l'Akatsuki – à l'exception de Tobi qui dormait tranquillement au soleil sur le rebord de la fenêtre – regardait la scène avec curiosité et amusement.

Sakura fit courir sa main sur la fourrure du chaton noir, partant des oreilles pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa queue. Son pelage était vraiment doux et brillant, peut-être même plus que celui des autres félins qu'elle avait eut l'occasion de caresser. C'était une honte qu'il soit une espèce de psychopathe orgueilleux et cruel ! Itachi commença à se détendre malgré lui sous la douce caresse que lui prodiguait Sakura, et finit par se laisser complètement aller, ronronnant avec docilité et fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ses bons soins.

Elle étouffa un rire amusé, et se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant qu'on ne l'expédie à l'Asile si elle débarquait chez Tsunade en annonçant qu'elle faisait ronronner le grand Itachi Uchiwa comme l'adorable bébé chaton qu'il était. Décidément, si Sasuke voyait ça, il finirait interné à vie !

Et si toute l'Akatsuki n'avait juste besoin que d'un gros câlin ? Enfin bon... Quand on examinait la chose de plus près, il est vrai que ronronner ne devait pas leur demander un grand effort. La plupart des chats le faisaient même quand ils dormaient, et ce pour leur propre bien-être. C'était mignon, certes, mais il fallait bien avouer que ronronner n'était pas vraiment un témoignage d'affection à proprement parler. Il s'agissait juste d'une expression de détente... La reconnaissance n'avait rien à voir avec cela. L'inclination encore moins. Mais c'était quand même Itachi Uchiwa putain ! Elle le prit délicatement entre ses mains et le déposa sur un oreiller, aux côtés de Kisame. Il ne broncha pas d'une moustache, rendu ensommeillé par ses soins.

**« - Bien... Maintenant, que mettre ? »**

Elle se leva silencieusement et parti en direction de sa chambre, ignorant les six petite têtes poilues qui se dressèrent dans son sens. Une fois arrivée devant sa grande armoire, elle l'ouvrit et examina patiemment tous les habits qu'elle avait à disposition. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, puisque la plupart du temps elle s'habillait avec sa robe d'infirmière ou sa tenue de combat. Et bien qu'elle eut été faire les boutiques avec Ino tous les troisièmes samedis du mois, elle n'achetait que très rarement d'autres tenues que des pulls larges et des shorts en coton pour trainer chez elle...

**« - Devrais-je m'habiller en pantalon ? »**

Elle balaya en vitesse les vestes pendues aux cintres à sa gauche, et aperçu un tissu noir, dont elle n'avait pas le souvenir. Après avoir retiré le claveau de la barre où il était suspendu, elle découvrit que le fameux tissu noir pourpre qu'elle avait entrevu, se trouvait être une robe de soirée. Précisément celle qu'elle avait portée lors de son premier rendez-vous galant, il y a quatre ans de cela. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle lui aille encore, mais l'essayer ne lui coûterait rien. Sakura retira donc en vitesse ses habits, après avoir prit garde à bien fermer sa porte à clé, et se plaça devant l'unique miroir qui ornait la pièce.

**« - Joli... Un peu cours, mais définitivement joli. »** Déclara-t-elle, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Les bretelles de sa tenue formaient un croisé divinement séduisant dans son dos, tandis que la robe s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux. Rien d'indécent, juste quelque chose de joli, qui plairait certainement à Naruto. Après avoir enfilé une paire de sandale noire à talon, sur lesquels évoluaient des croisillons similaire à ceux de sa tenue, elle enroula un foulard blanc crème autour de sn cou, et déposa un sac-à-main de même couleur sur son édredon. Décidément, rien n'allait plus. Depuis quand osait-elle sortir si joliment habillée ? D'habitude, elle se contentait d'une paire de basket un peu vieillotte, d'un jean à moitié troué et d'un t-shirt passe-partout... Mais bon c'était quand même pour fêter le départ de Naruto !

Et, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle soupçonnait ces putain de chaton d'avoir émit une quelconque phéromone qui lui avait enlevé un peu de sa convenance... Des animaux pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Non, probablement pas. Mais Itachi en était peut-être capable ? Oui, elle n'en doutait pas.

Sakura secoua la tête pour chasser ces vilaines pensées, alors qu'une partie de sa conscience la foudroyait intérieurement. Elle lui rappela qu'elle vivait dans une maison remplie de criminels pervers comme pas deux et encore plus vulgaire que des blasphémateurs. S'ils la voyaient comme ça, Dieu seuls sait ce qui lui arriverait ! Putain, elle ne pouvait même plus être tranquille dans sa propre demeure ! Sans parler de cette odeur insipide et écœurante qui semblait flotter dans l'air à longueur de journée... Oui parce que ces petits salops n'arrivaient pas à contrôler leurs vessie, et qu'ils ne prenaient jamais la peine d'aller jusqu'au jardin pour se soulager !

**« - Oh... Ils ne l'ont pas fait régulièrement non plus. Et puis ce ne sont que des bébés quand même... »** Murmura-t-elle à son subconscient, qui semblait tout faire pour qu'elle ait des remords.

Oui... Des bébés qui pouvaient se transformer à tout moment en connards maléfiques. Des bébés encore plus pervers que Kakashi-sensei, à la différence que son professeur, lui, savait modérer ses hormones, et ne fantasmait pas sur autre chose qu'un vulgaire bouquin. Des bébés capables de la tuer à tout moment, et qui pouvaient raser le village tout entier si l'envie le leur prenait. Des bébés qui...

**« - Oh, stop, j'ai compris ! Pas la peine de dramatiser non plus... »**

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, les chatons Akatsuki s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Kisame jouait gaiement avec un pant du canapé, Itachi dormait toujours sur l'oreiller, Tobi n'avait pas bougé de sa fenêtre, Hidan et Kakuzu tentaient désespérément d'ouvrir le frigo, et Zetsu était perdu dans ses pensées... Il était clair que Zetsu deux dominait très largement Zetsu blanc sous cette forme féline, qui attisait ses instincts primitifs et carnivores. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il prenait ça comme une compensation pour ne pas pouvoir influencer les gestes et les pensés de Zetsu lorsqu'il était sous sa forme humaine.

Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en vanter... Diriger un corps de chaton n'avait rien de très glorieux à côté de la possibilité de contrôler une physionomie humaine. Spécialement lorsque son esprit prenait une envergure un peu trop primaire, qui ne lui permettait de penser qu'à trois choses bien précises, et particulièrement humiliantes : Nourriture, Sexe, Sakura... Pourquoi devait-elle passer dans l'ordre de ses priorités, putain ?! Cette femme n'était pas le centre du monde non plus merde !

Il pensa à elle pendant quelques secondes... Il était pourtant vrai qu'il ne pouvait la blâmer, de quelque manière que ce fut. Elle les avait recueillir, eux, des criminels fourbes, dangereux et cruels. Elle leur avait offert un logis, de quoi manger, des habits décents, et la possibilité de vivre convenablement. Peu de gens, particulièrement dans ce village, l'aurait fait... Il lui était reconnaissant, comme tous ici d'ailleurs.

Il observa ses camardes, songeant que, peut-être, ils devaient tous changer de comportement vis-à-vis de la personne qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Son attention s'arrêta néanmoins sur Deidara, qui était occupé à lécher ses pattes... Comment avait-il appris à faire sa toilette ? Sa petite langue râpeuse parcourait son pelage de manière aérienne avec une dextérité qui n'avait rien d'humain. Lorsqu'il arriva à son ventre, et qu'il commença à descendre un peu plus bas, Zetsu détourna vivement la tête, une profonde envie de vomir lui vrillant l'estomac.

Il décida d'aller faire un tour jusqu'à la porte de chambre de Sakura et commença à miauler gentiment, griffant occasionnellement la bois en son devant. Peu de temps après, Kisame se joignit à lui. Il s'en suivit de Tobi. Après quelques minutes, et surtout au contentement de tous, Sakura ouvrit la porte, parfaitement maquiller et habiller d'une manière qui les laissa béat. Elle était très différente de la Sakura habituel, et il est certain que, s'ils avaient été sous leur forme humaine, ils l'auraient inondé de compliments.

**« - Aller, filez ! J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain. »** Déclara-t-elle en les écartant doucement avec ses pieds.

Ils obéirent de concert, à sa plus grande surprise. Finalement cette tenue n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Après avoir branché son fer à boucler près du lavabo, elle se tourna en direction de la porte, où six têtes curieuses la fixaient avec amusement et émerveillement. Elle attrapa Zetsu et lui sourit joyeusement.

**« - Tu veux bien m'aider ? » **Demanda-t-elle, en lui prodiguant une légère caresse sur le museau.

Il miaula doucement, et Sakura prit cela comme une approbation. Elle le porta donc sous le robinet et fit couler quelques goûtes sur sa tête. Il y eut un léger «pop», et le grand homme bicolore apparut, assis sur son lavabo. Il sursauta et émit un son particulièrement inhabituel. Elle le fixa avec étonnement avant de lui tendre une serviette qu'il noua prestement autour de ses hanches.

**« - Pourquoi ce son étrange ? »** Questionna-t-elle gentiment.

**« - Ton lavabo est froid... Et avoir les fesses posées dessus n'est pas particulièrement agréable. »** Répondit-il, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

**« - Oh, je vois. »** Approuva-t-elle en riant quelque peu.

**« - Tu as besoin de mon aide ? »**

**« - Oui, s'il te plaît. »**

Elle se tourna vers une petite pochette blanche, qui était jusque là posée dans une des nombreuses panières qui ornaient la pièce, et en sorti quelques petites barrettes noires. Zetsu les attrapa lorsqu'elle les lui tendit, et les fixa comme s'il s'agissait de pièces de puzzle antique... N'en avait-il jamais vu de toute sa vie ?

**« - Lorsque je te tends une mèche de cheveux, poses une barrette dessus. Simple non ? »**

**« - Tu... As besoin d'aide pour te coiffer ? »** Répondit-il nonchalamment en plissant le front.

**« - En effet... Mais si la tâche te semble trop dure, alors je peux toujours demander à Deidara de m'aider. »** Répondit-elle, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Elle se tourna face au miroir et releva tous ses cheveux en arrière, dévoilant un cou gracile et blanc comme neige qui en fit baver plus d'un dans l'assembler. Zetsu s'approcha et noua docilement la longue chevelure avec l'élastique qu'elle lui tendait. Alors qu'il prenait garde à ne pas lui faire mal, il oublia les barrettes toujours présentes dans son autre main et les fit négligemment tomber au sol. Après leur avoir jeter un regard noir, il les ramassa et soupira avec exaspération.

**« - Je vais recommencer... En tout cas, je te conseil de ne pas laisser Deidara te toucher ou te lécher avant un certain temps. »**

**« - Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi. »** Répondit-il, ayant parfaitement deviné la raison de ce commentaire.

Zetsu trouva que la routine de boucler et attacher les cheveux de Sakura avait quelque chose d'ennuyeux. Ou tout du moins ça l'aurait été s'il n'avait pas été si fier de pouvoir caresser la douce chevelure qu'elle lui exposait. Cela ne prit que vingt minutes, et bien qu'il eût hâte de pouvoir retourner à ses occupations, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir pu l'aider ainsi. Sakura débrancha son appareil brûlant et le laissa refroidir dans le lavabo, pendant qu'elle ramassait les quelque cheveux tombés lors de la manœuvre pour les jeter à la poubelle. Elle manqua d'ailleurs de trébucher sur Deidara, qui se lavait tranquillement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

**« - Deidara ! Arrête de nettoyer ton truc qui pendouille devant une dame ! »** S'énerva-t-elle, en rougissant légèrement.

Le concerné releva la tête et la fixa d'un air incrédule, comme si elle venait de lui demander la lune. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et retourna à ses occupations, sous les yeux ahuris de Sakura. Putain, ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiants ! Elle passa devant Zetsu, qui avait prit place sur le tabouret devant le lavabo, et se pencha afin de ranger son fer redevenu froid. Il faut dire, que la pièce était assez petite, et qu'elle se retrouva bien vite coller à l'homme dans une posture qui avait tout d'aguicheuse. Sakura se pencha de nouveau, pour saisir sa trousse de toilette blanche rester près du robinet.

Ses jambes frôlèrent légèrement celles de Zetsu, et elle fut tellement surprise par ce contact qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. L'homme bigarré la rattrapa de justesse, et elle atterrit sur ses genoux. Il agrippa ses hanches et arqua son dos, alors que la jeune fille rougissait à vu d'œil. C'était instinctif, rien de plus. Mais assez compromettant pour provoquer la hargne de ses compagnons, puisque Kakuzu et Hidan se mirent à tourner comme des requins autour de ses chevilles. Il l'avait rattrapée rien de plus... Il se jura que c'était la seule raison qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi.

**« - Je... Il faut que j'y aille. »** Déclara Sakura en se levant.

Elle sortit sans plus attendre de la pièce et se rua dans le hall d'entrée. Après avoir attrapé son sac à la volée, elle sortit en vitesse et ferma la porte à clé, avant de dévalé les marches qui surplombaient son palier. Alors qu'elle sortait de son jardin en courant, Sakura se heurta à Naruto qui l'attendait déjà devant son portail. Il l'a rattrapa au passage, leur évitant une chute qui semblait pourtant inéluctable.

**« - Hey, du calme Sakura ! Je sais que tu m'en veux de partir comme ça, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me foncer dedans ! »** Déclara-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_CLACK !_

Elle le fixa d'un air complètement ahuris, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Naruto massait sa joue, devenue douloureuse à cause du coup de sac qu'il s'était prit en pleine tête. Il était surpris tout autant qu'elle. Mais quelle idiote, putain ! Il avait eut la gentillesse de la sortir ce soir, et tout ce qu'elle lui offrait en retour, c'était un violent coup de sac au visage. Elle porta une main guérisseuse sur sa pommette, effaçant presque immédiatement la douleur qui y était née. Naruto lui sourit chaleureusement, avec tout de même un air méfiant sur le visage... Ce qui était compréhensible après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle se rua sur lui, et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras menues. Il en fut grandement surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sakura se montrait si attentionnée à son égard. Par réflexe, il l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras, alors qu'elle sanglotait doucement contre son torse.

**« - Oh, Naruto pardonne-moi... Je suis vraiment trop stresser en ce moment. Tout ce travail à l'hôpital, – **_**Aucune mission**_** – Toi qui part à l'étranger, – **_**Ces putain de chatons**_** – Je suis juste trop fatigués. – **_**Mon esprit va bientôt craquer**_** – Allons manger avant que je ne m'écroule... »** Déclara-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Sakura renifla doucement et s'agrippa à son sac à main, comme s'il avait été une bouée de sauvetage. Elle se sentait nettement mieux après cet interlude extrêmement inattendu. Cela lui fit quasiment oublier qu'elle avait faillit se faire tripoter par un psychopathe bicolore, et qu'elle devrait retrouver toute cette bande de tarés lorsqu'elle rentrerait ce soir. Naruto, de son côté, semblait particulièrement inquiet. Cela devait bien faire des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pleurée... A vrai dire, depuis le départ de Sasuke, Sakura s'était montrée extrêmement forte, et la voir ainsi lui donnait une inquiétude démesurée, mais compréhensible.

Il se sentit néanmoins soulagé lorsqu'elle lui prit chaleureusement la main et l'attira en direction du centre-ville où le restaurant Toshi-Toshi se trouvait. Elle marcha d'un pas assez rapide pour s'éloigner en vitesse de sa maison.

**« -Alors Naruto, parle-moi un peu de cette mission. »** Gazouilla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard amical.

**« - Oh... Et bien en fait c'est une mission comme une autre. Avec les trois fondements de la tâche première : Espionnez, trouver et tuer quelqu'un. Rien de bien joli, je te l'accorde... »** Déclara-t-il, un peu plus détendu.

**« - Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi doit-elle durer si longtemps ? »** S'étonna-t-elle, perplexe.

**« - Et bien notre destination est assez éloignée. Il faut que nous nous rendions au pays de la foudre, donc ça risque de prendre du temps. D'autant plus que notre cible est un homme assez doué en technique d'évasion... Il va nous falloir beaucoup de patience et de ruse avant de pouvoir le coincé. C'est bien pour ça que Shikamaru vient avec nous. Et je doute que le combat soit une partie de plaisir... »** Expliqua-t-il, apparemment triste de devoir quitter Konoha si longtemps.

**« - Hm... Je vois. »** Acquiesça-t-elle, un air chagriné et pensif sur le visage.

**« - Hey ! Fais pas cette tête, je reviendrais sain et sauf. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je devais traquer un membre de l'Akatsuki ou quelque chose du genre... La dernière mission concernant leur petite organisation a finit en eau de boudin, donc je ne pense pas que Tsunade nous en redonne de si tôt. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, ça va faire un bout de temps qu'ils n'ont plus donné signe de vie. C'est étonnant, je suis sur qu'il prépare un mauvais coup ! »** Déclara-t-il, à moitié rêveur.

Naruto fut étonné de la voir sursauter brusquement lorsqu'il commença à parler de l'Akatsuki. Elle fit son possible pour ne pas laisser entrevoir son malaise, mais cela n'eut pas un grand succès. Cependant, Naruto ne pouvait se douter quelle en était la raison, ce pourquoi il mit tout cela sur le dos d'une éventuelle tristesse concernant la mort de Chiyo.

**« - Ouais... Peut-être bien. »** Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Sakura fixa d'un air inquiet l'unique magasin encore ouvert dans la ruelle, alors que Naruto trottinait à ses côtés. S'il savait... Mon Dieu, comment réagirait-il ? Elle avait déjà évité la catastrophe la dernière fois, mais Naruto aurait d'autres occasion de venir lui rendre visite, ce pourquoi elle craignait qu'il ne découvre un jour la vérité... Car oui, la vérité finirait par se savoir tôt ou tard. C'était inéluctable, et fatalement triste. Mais quand elle y pensait bien, elle ne pouvait avoir des remords. Au stade où elle en était, il était tout bonnement inutile de se débarrasser des chatons. Et puis de toute façon, elle en était incapable. C'est qu'ils étaient attachants ces enfoirés !

Elle soupira, d'un air las et coupable. Le jeune homme à ses côté reteint une mimique peinée. L'évidente anxiété de sa camarade annonçait, à son plus grand regret, peu d'amusement et de rires pour le dîner de ce soir. Mais il avait au moins le privilège de passer une soirée à ses côtés avant de partir pour ce qui allait lui paraître une éternité.

**« - Sakura... Tu es sure que tout va bien ? Je te sens angoissée et particulièrement triste. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »** Osa-t-il demandé, au risque de se faire sévèrement réprimander à coup de sac-à-main.

La concernée se tourna vers lui, une once de chagrin dans l'âme. Elle ne pouvait le lui dire... Si elle l'avait fait, leur amitié aurait très certainement pris fin dans l'immédiat. Naruto était la personne qu'elle aimait le plus en ce monde. Le perdre à l'effigie de Sasuke aurait été pour elle la source du plus grand chagrin qui soit. C'est donc à regret qu'elle lui sourit, se promettant qu'un jour, peut-être, elle lui dirait la vérité. Elle se résigna à lui mentir, chose qu'elle n'avait faite que très rarement.

**« - Non, tout va bien je t'assure. Je suis juste épuisée. Je crois que la reprise du travail ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé après ces deux semaines de vacances à ne rien faire. Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle de qui que ce soit... Il faudrait que je dorme un peu plus, voilà tout. Essayons de nous amuser ce soir ok ? C'est la dernière fois que nous nous verrons avant longtemps, alors profitons-en ! »** Dit-elle, lui souriant à pleine dent.

**« - Avec plaisir mademoiselle. »** Répondit-il, en la prenant par le bras, comme le bon ami qu'il était.

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Pfiou... Et benh. Ce chapitre a été vraiment long à traduire, et je ne suis pas peu fière d'avoir été jusqu'au bout. Il en faut de l'énergie pour ne pas se décourager avant d'avoir atteint la fin ! lol. Bref, un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser quelques commentaires. C'est grâce à ces petits mots encourageants que je continue cette traduction ! C'est une source de motivation assez surprenante, il faut bien l'avouer =). N'hésitez pas à donner votre impression sur la qualité de la traduction, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise ! A très bientôt =)


	6. Chapitre VI

**A PRENRE OU A LAISSER**

**- Chapitre VI -**

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière elle dans un bruit de serrure et de chaînes. Sakura se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le bois vernis de cette dernière et savoura le calme qui englobait son vestibule durant quelques secondes. Dieu qu'il était agréable de n'entendre que le chant lointain des cigales de minuit... D'ailleurs, ce silence, qui à la première approche aurait pu être normal, ne l'était nullement en réalité. Sakura fit donc semblant de ne pas remarquer les sept paires d'yeux qui la fixaient avec méfiance depuis le salon et le comptoir de la cuisine. Il était assez facile de feindre l'ignorance, étant donné que ses yeux semblaient clos, et que l'obscurité baignait la pièce dans son entier. L'attendaient-ils ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se redressa et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule qui ornait l'une des étagères du hall d'entrée. L'aiguille du cadran indiquait un peu plus de minuit... Bon, d'accord, elle avait un peu de retard, mais il lui semblait que le temps passait toujours plus vite lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis, et particulièrement avec Naruto. Elle avait toujours été d'une nature irréprochablement ponctuelle, alors une entorse à la bonne conduite ne lui en coûterait pas beaucoup. Et puis, Naruto partait pour une durée particulièrement longue, il était donc normal qu'elle profite le plus possible de sa présence avant son départ.

Sakura s'avança prudemment vers le canapé, à l'endroit où les rayons de la lune dissipaient quelque peu l'obscurité pour révéler la pièce. Décidant que feindre l'ignorance ne serrait qu'une perte de temps, elle s'affala doucement sur le divan, ne réalisant que trop tard qu'elle n'avait même pas allumé la lumière ou fermer sa porte à clé.

**« - Vous êtes horriblement silencieux les gars. »** Remarqua-t-elle dans un rictus gêné.

Un corps se déplaça silencieusement à sa droite, et si le parquet n'avait pas grincé, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas remarqué. Sakura inclina donc la tête en direction du bruit et aperçut le visage de Tobi... Elle fut tellement surprise de le voir arborer une expression inquiète et réprobatrice – qui ne lui correspondait pas habituellement – qu'un léger hoquet lui échappa. Dieu, pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ?

**« - Tobi pensait que Mademoiselle Sakura nous avait définitivement abandonné... »** Murmura-t-il d'une voix tristement froide.

Après quoi, il baissa la tête en signe de soumission et de peine. Sakura se sentit incroyablement coupable d'avoir provoqué en lui, une telle animosité.

**« - He ? Pourquoi partirais-je ? C'est quand même _ma_ maison, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié... »** Répondit-elle, perplexe.

Une deuxième silhouette à l'identité inconnue s'approcha d'elle. Elle aurait eut beaucoup de mal à deviner qui il était, si sa couleur de peau ne l'avait pas trahit. Un homme bicolore aux yeux dorés, ça ne court pas les rues tout de même, et encore moins les couloirs de sa maison !

**« - Il veux dire que nous pensions que tu avais décidé de nous trahir... C'est très intimidant de te voir partir ainsi. Ce qui est compréhensible, ne crois-tu pas ?... Vivre au dépend d'une femme ennemis n'a rien de rassurant... Et c'est aussi tout juste nouveau pour nous. » **Réprimanda Zetsu, dans une grimace inquiète.

Elle dénoua son écharpe, et la retira de son cou avant de la jeter machinalement sur un fauteuil, dans une mimique particulièrement agacée. Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours être aussi méfiant putain ? Elle scanna minutieusement la pièce, afin de trouver tous ces locataires indésirables. Ne pas savoir où chacun était lui donnait des sueurs froides, ce qui était largement compréhensible. Tobi était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, tandis que Zetsu se tenait debout à quelques pas devant elle... Et Itachi ? Où avait bien pu passer ce psychopathe endurcis ? La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsqu'elle aperçu deux lueurs rouge carmin briller dans un coin de la pièce, là où une forme humaine particulièrement morbide se dessinait dans l'obscurité... Et il faut dire que cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Car elle pouvait lire dans ses iris, marquées du sharingan, une expression vengeresse et hautaine qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas... D'accord, c'était carrément flippant.

**« - Je vois... Et bien si vous pensez pouvoir vivre d'une meilleure façon ailleurs, allez-y, je vous en pris. Si vous me faîtes si peu confiance les choses n'iront certainement que de mal en pire, putain... Ne pouvez-vous pas juste comprendre ma situation, et vous mettre à ma place quelques minutes ? Mon ami m'a presque abandonné, j'ai un travail stressant et je dois assumer de grandes responsabilités. Ma maison est remplie de criminels recherchés aux quatre coins du continent et je risque gros en vous gardant ici. Si ça continue ainsi, je vais certainement finir par en crever, peut-être même grâce à vous. »** Déclara-t-elle, le regard froid et les lèvres pincées.

**« - Nous ne te feront aucun mal Sakura... Si nous voulions te tuer, crois-moi que nous l'aurions déjà fait depuis très longtemps. Il faut juste que nous fassions quelques compromis, ne crois-tu pas ? Cette situation est incommodante pour chacun d'entre nous, tout comme elle l'est pour toi. »** Répondit-il, sérieux comme la mort.

Sakura voulu rire, mais se reteint de peu. Si seulement les choses avaient pu être aussi simples... Il est clair qu'exposé ainsi, le problème semblait grotesquement superficiel. Mais la réalité n'était pas aussi aisée, et trouver une solution leur demanderait certainement beaucoup de temps... Elle sursauta lorsqu'une masse dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identité s'assis à ses côtés. Sonder le corps de ce dernier à l'aide d'un fil de chakra lui aurait certainement permit de le savoir, mais une telle pratique n'aurait pas passée inaperçue, et bien qu'elle redoutait de croiser le regard d'Hidan ou de Kakuzu, elle du se résigner à regarder par elle-même.

Le soulagement l'effleura lorsqu'elle discerna deux prunelles d'un bleu particulièrement pur, mais cet apaisement s'envola bien vite quand elle remarqua que l'expression qu'elle pouvait y lire n'avait rien d'habituelle. En effet, Deidara la fixait d'une façon étonnement triste et inquiète. Elle du le reconnaître : Son cœur se tordit à la vu de pareil visage. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu parler, il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était rare qu'un homme aussi impulsif et joyeux que lui ne dise rien dans une telle situation... Ca n'avait absolument rien de rassurant.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, pour chercher un quelconque soutient parmi ses interlocuteurs, elle découvrit Kakuzu, accoudé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air content du tout... Son expression était même plus glaciale et frustrée que d'habitude. Hidan, quand à lui, bouillonnait littéralement de rage, et semblait prêt à la tuer au moindre geste. Sakura cru aussi discerner la présence de Kisame à quelques mètres derrière le canapé. Elle ne pencha néanmoins pas la tête en arrière pour s'en assurer... Ca aurait été particulièrement douloureux, et surtout singulièrement bizarre.

**« - Oh, génial... »** Murmura-t-elle, assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

Donc apparemment, ils pensaient tous qu'elle allait les dénoncer à Tsunade... Merveilleuse nouvelle. Assez merveilleuse pour liquéfier cet impalpable sentiment d'allégresse que sa sortie avec Naruto lui avait prodigué. Il ne manquait plus que ça, putain ! La situation avait été gérable jusque là, mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec une maison remplie de criminels pervers, cruels, dangereux, et incontestablement _effrayés_ ! C'était encore pire que leur situation de départ, bordel ! Pourtant, elle avait cru voir naître une sorte de lien entre eux à un moment donné... Un lien étrange et particulièrement ambigu, certes, mais agréable tout de même ! Cependant, il n'en restait plus qu'un profond sentiment de haine recouvert sous un masque de fausseté et d'intérêt... Ca en devenait presque poétique.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Itachi, et une empathie infondée vit le jour dans son esprit... C'est vrai quoi, ils avaient tout de même été transformé en chatons ! Dieu, elle n'aurait pas voulu être à leur place. D'autant plus qu'ils se retrouvaient coincé dans une maison totalement étrangère à leurs habitudes où ils devaient supporter les caprices d'une femme lunatique et émotionnellement instable... A cette pensée, les moments qu'elle avait passés avec eux, de son plein gré ou non, la firent sourire. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'entendre, ne serrait-ce qu'un tout petit peu...

Mais l'heure n'était malheureusement pas aux souvenirs car Zetsu attendais sa réponse. Il se dressait devant elle, comme un... éléphant ? Oui, en réalité c'est à ça qu'il lui faisait penser à cet instant. Sakura eut un rire nerveux, et étrangement sincère. Des larmes affluèrent doucement aux commissures de ses yeux, alors qu'elle riait toujours silencieusement. C'était un doux mélange de stress, de folie, de débauche et tout particulièrement de tendresse qui la mettait dans pareil état.

Elle aurait voulu pleurer et rire en même temps. Pleurer car elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si dure avec eux et parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas de les apprécier autant. Rire parce qu'elle se sentait idiote d'accorder une si grande importance à une situation qui en réalité pouvait être si simple. C'était idiot, stupide, absurde... Mais c'était ainsi.

**« - Je sais... Vous essayez tous de vous accommoder à cette situation, et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être une personne un peu plus agréable. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été... J'ai juste tendance à l'oublier parfois. Mon caractère n'est pas des meilleurs qui soient, et je m'emporte facilement pour des choses futiles et sans grande importance... Pardonnez-moi de vous imposer ça. »** Déclara-t-elle dans un demi-sourir, avant de fermer les yeux

**« - Tobi pense que Sakura est quelqu'un de très gentil... Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est gentille Zetsu ? »** Chuchota alors une voix douce et enfantine à sa droite.

**« - Je... Nous pensons tous que... »**

Elle ne pu jamais entendre la fin de cette phrase, car elle s'était déjà endormit sur l'épaule de Tobi...

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla aux aurores, Sakura prit une décision fatidique : Celle de partir. Pas pour déménager, et encore moins pour dénoncer les «adorables» criminels qui habitaient dors et déjà chez elle. Non, elle avait juste besoin de changements. Quelques jours loin d'ici pour s'aérer l'esprit et se ressourcer pleinement. Et pour ce, elle avait décidé d'accomplir une mission de rang B, qui commençait à prendre racine dans les dossiers de Tsunade. Rien de bien dangereux, juste un devoir de reconnaissance sur le territoire...

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux rêveries, car elle se sentait épouvantablement mal à l'aise. S'endormir ainsi en leur présence et au risque de provoquer leur colère sous le prétexte qu'elle ne les avait pas écouté jusqu'à la fin aurait facilement été qualifiable de suicidaire... Mais cette pensée fut très vite effacée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre, allongée confortablement sur son lit, avec les draps soigneusement tirés sur elle. Qui avait donc bien pu faire ça ?

**« - C'est... Un peu trop louche. »** Murmura-t-elle.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop y penser, elle roula mollement hors de sa couchette. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, elle eut des frissons dans tout le corps. Bordel, ce que le parquet pouvait être froid ! Essayant de se réveiller du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle se dirigea d'un pas trainant et peu enthousiaste en direction de la cuisine. Etrange... Aucun chaton à l'horizon. Ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de bain d'ailleurs. Le désarroi du silence qui enveloppait son appartement suffit à la réveiller dans un brusque sursaut, et elle s'élança au travers des différentes pièces, à la recherches de ce qu'elle qualifia de «putains de criminels qui n'avaient pas finit de l'emmerder avec leurs conneries».

**« - Tss... Mais où sont passé ces mecs ? »**

Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux... Ou presque pas. C'est juste qu'il était _vital_ de toujours savoir où ils se trouvaient. Remarquant qu'elle était encore habiller avec sa robe de soirée, et que l'hygiène lui manquait, Sakura repartit dans sa chambre et enfila rapidement un short et un pull en col V, avant de reprendre sa quête des boules de poils... Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, elle ne pu s'empêcher de croire que quelque chose clochait... Oui, il y avait définitivement un problème. Elle trouva d'ailleurs bien vite de quoi il était question, en constatant que son parquet était visible, et que la flopée de couvertures et d'oreillers avait soigneusement été pliés puis disposé sur le canapé.

**« - De plus en plus suspect... »** Déclara-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

Elle parcourra une fois de plus son domicile, soulevant les coussins, regardant sous les meubles, allant même jusqu'à fouiller dans la panière à linge sal... Mais rien. Un mouvement de panique s'empara d'elle. Putain, mais où étaient-ils ?! Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, et après s'être relevé dans un sursaut acrobatique, elle courra jusqu'au jardin, et ouvrit la baie vitrée dans un fracas bestial. Là ! Un, deux, trois... Six chatons ! Aux quels on pouvait ajouter un Zetsu à moitié nu, tranquillement allongé sur une des chaises longues près de la cabane.

**« - Putain, j'ai cru qu'ils s'étaient tous barrés ces petits cons... »** Murmura-t-elle, sans prendre conscience du soulagement qui imbibait ses propos.

Elle regarda Zetsu un moment pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance. Mais à peine avait-elle tourné la tête que ce dernier était déjà redevenu chaton. Une ondulation minuscule prit forme sous l'épais pantalon qui l'habillait et Sakura observa la petite boule de poil blanche et noire s'extirper difficilement de l'épais tissu. Sans plus attendre, le félin trotta avec joie en direction d'Hidan et Kakuzu qui jouaient à «traquer les choses immobiles», sous le regard lassé et hautain d'Itachi.

Un papillon blanc se posa sur le museau du concerné, formant une tâche crème au centre de son épaisse fourrure noire. Itachi éternua machinalement, avant de poursuivre avec amusement la petite bête qui voletait autour de lui. Il s'arrêta avec un sursaut, leva la queue et tendit les oreilles, prenant conscience de sa bêtise. D'un pas fier et particulièrement orgueilleux, il s'éclipsa en silence, sous le regard amusé de Sakura.

**« - Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, c'est râpé mon joli... »** Siffla-t-elle entre deux gloussements.

Alors que la jeune fille se laissait distraire par le spectacle étrangement mignon qui se jouait devant elle, Tobi couru à travers la cours et plongea dans une petite flaque d'eau près du tuyau d'arrosage. Il y eut un «pop» et il avait reprit forme humaine... Sakura aurait aimé croire qu'elle était un témoin caché de l'adorable scène, mais la rigidité des épaules de Tobi l'avertit qu'il était conscient de sa présence parmi eux. Son visage méfiant n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses... Elle sortit donc de derrière la baie vitrée et s'allongea sur la chaise longue, sous le regard distrait des petits félins.

**« - Bonjour Tobi. »** Déclara-t-elle, dans un sourire gêné.

Ce dernier se raidit. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, alors qu'une expression austère remplaçait son caractère habituellement rieur. Sakura se sentit incroyablement coupable et se maudit au moins cent fois d'avoir été aussi crue avec eux. Dieu, était-elle si horrible que ça ? Elle voulu s'éloigner de cette bande de petits êtres «innocents». Mais partir ainsi, sur un simple coup de tête, n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose à faire... Ca aurait sembler beaucoup trop louche.

**« - Bonjour, Mademoiselle Sakura. »** Finit par dire le brun, alors qu'elle n'espérait plus avoir de réponse.

Devait-elle mentionner l'incident de la nuit passée ? Putain, elle qui espérait repartir sur de bonnes bases, la chose n'allait pas être très évidente. Et puis merde à la fin ! Ce n'était pas un comportement à avoir en présence de criminels ! Tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait pas dût beaucoup aider à son affaire : Premièrement, elle s'était montrée tyrannique et incontestablement désagréable. Deuxièmement, elle s'était endormit sur Tobi, alors qu'une discussion battait son plein. Et pour finir, l'un d'entre eux l'avait gentiment porté jusqu'à son lit... Ca n'avait définitivement pas de sens !

**« - Hm... Je vais aller travailler, alors soyez sages, s'il vous plaît. »** Dit-elle, improvisant un plan de fuite.

**« - D'accord. »** Approuva-t-il, un élan de crainte dans les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura se trouvait devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Les portes de marbre et de bois rouge se dressaient à son encontre d'un air inhabituellement menaçant. Et en dépit du fait qu'elle les voyait tous les jours, la jeune fille les trouva particulièrement angoissantes... Tsunade savait certainement déjà qu'elle était derrière la porte, donc se retourner et courir comme un poulet effrayé n'aurait pas servit à grand-chose. La vielle blonde risquait juste de lui courir à près pour lui demander quel était le problème... Ca aurait été stupide, sans nul doute. D'autant plus que Tsunade la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour voir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche dans un tel comportement. Elle n'en démordrait pas avant d'avoir découvert l'origine de ses tourments... Là était justement le problème.

**« Bonjour maître Tsunade... »** Souffla-t-elle en rentrant dans le bureau.

Elle sa stoppa net en voyant l'air indigné de sa supérieur, qui semblait prêter une grande attention à quelque chose sous son bureau.

**« - Sa... Sakura ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui ! Quelle surprise ! J'ai une montagne de travail à te donner si tu veux, et je suis aussi très occupée en ce moment avec... Heu... D'important papier pour l'épreuve jounin qui aura bientôt lieu ! »** S'écria-t-elle, un air coupable sur le visage.

Elle se racla la gorge, pour reprendre de son sérieux. Sakura, de son côté, se demanda si la bêtise n'était pas contagieuse, car toutes les personnes qu'elle côtoyait ces temps-ci avaient clairement un grain dans le collimateur. Elle ne chercha néanmoins pas plus loin, et préféra aller droit au but.

**« - Maître Tsunade, j'ai besoin d'une mission. »** Déclara-t-elle, d'un air incroyablement sérieux.

Mais elle ne fut pas entendue, car sa supérieure, à son plus grand damne, était de nouveau focalisée sur la chose sous son bureau. La patience de la jeune fille avait des limites facilement irritables, et ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment de venir les titiller.

**« - Maître Tsunade ! »** S'offusqua-t-elle, indignée.

**« - Quoi ?! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée là ! »** S'écria-t-elle, sans relever la tête pour autant.

**« - Si. »** Répondit-elle, aussi sèche que le vent d'automne.

Sakura contourna le bureau, pour voir de quoi il en était. Et ça avait intérêt à ne pas être une bouteille de saké, ou alors Tsunade allait avoir de ses nouvelles ! Lorsqu'elle passa la tête par-dessus l'immense fauteuil, elle aperçu un étrange dossier qui concernait apparemment Jiraya... Et ça n'avait pas l'air très joyeux.

**« - Je vois... Alors cet imbécile s'est encore volatilisé. Mais quel idiot de toujours vouloir jouer les héros solitaire ! »** Murmura la vieille, pour son propre compte.

Elle ferma le dossier et souffla d'un air profondément las.

**« - Où est Shizune ? Je dois lui... Non... Sakura, tu disais vouloir une mission n'est-ce pas ? »** Repris-t-elle à l'adresse de son élève, qui lui trouva des faux airs de détective.

**« - Oui. »** Confirma Sakura.

**« - Bien... Dans ce cas j'ai une mission de reconnaissance pour toi. Classée en rang B... C'est une mission très importante donc la paye serra colossale. Le salaire s'élève à plusieurs milliers de yens. Tu es intéressée ? » **Demanda-t-elle, un sourire tendu sur le visage.

Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans cette mission, mais ne pas l'accepter aurait été un parfait gâchis... Et puis, à ce rythme, elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à novembre avec un paye aussi minime que la sienne. Nourrir sept enfants lui coûtait assez cher comme ça ! Elle empoigna donc le parchemin, sous le regard reconnaissant de sa supérieure et partit en direction du village.

Après avoir lu le dossier sur cette fameuse mission, elle apprit qu'il ne s'agissait, en effet, que d'une simple mission de reconnaissance en pays étranger. Le salaire était d'un montant inhabituel et particulièrement appréciateur, il fallait l'avouer. D'autant plus que le but était simplement d'observer l'un des seigneurs féodal qui agissait bizarrement ces temps-ci... Rien de bien dangereux.

Bien sur, le problème se posait de savoir comment allait-elle annoncer son départ à ses charmants locataires... Ils comprendraient certainement. D'autant plus que c'était pour leur assurer une vie stable et confortable qu'elle l'avait accepté. La nourriture ne tombait pas du ciel, et les factures d'eau ne se payaient pas toutes seules !

**« - Ces imbéciles... Ca me fait un peu peur de les laisser seuls pendant quelques temps, mais je suppose qu'ils survivront. »** Murmura-t-elle, ennuyée et inquiète.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arrêta à l'épicerie du boulevard pour acheter divers plats assez simples à cuisiner. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'ils meurent de faim pendant qu'elle ne serrait pas là ! Ces achats se résumèrent à plusieurs dizaines de boîtes d'aliments déshydratées sur lesquelles on pouvait lire des indications telles que «_plonger dans l'eau bouillante pendant cinq minutes_», ou encore «_réchauffer au four pendant dix minutes_». Ils étaient assez intelligents pour y arriver tout de même... Non ?

Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle, fatiguée de porter tant de sacs – ce qui lui rappelait étrangement une situation passée – elle s'assura de ne pas trébucher sur une quelconque boite en carton... Qui sait ? Peut-être que cette-fois elle aurait le bonheur de découvrir Orochimaru et sa bande de serpent transformer en chiots ou en limaces ! Préférant contourner cette possibilité, elle marcha d'un pas ferme en direction de la cuisine, et y fût accueillit par un silence profond. Deidara lavait quelques assiettes près de l'évier, et ne prêta nullement attention à son arrivée. Elle déposa les sacs sur la table et souffla un grand coup pour illustrer son soulagement.

**« - Deidara, tu ne voudrais pas... » **Commença-t-elle, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait disparut.

Scrutant les environs, elle eut juste le temps de voir passer une flopée de mèche blonde voleté dans le couloir, puis hors de son champ de vision... Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui, bordel ?!

**« - Bon... Tobi ! Viens voir par là deux minutes ! »** Appela-t-elle, dans l'espoir qu'il lui réponde.

Un petit moment s'écoula, avant qu'une masse informe ne bouge sous l'une des couvertures du canapé. Une tête moustachue et tigré apparue alors, puis le petit animal sauta par terre et gambada jusqu'à elle. Il devait certainement être heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, ils se sentaient tous incroyablement frustrés de ne pas pouvoir se distraire comme ils l'entendaient... En tuant une personne ou deux par exemple.

**« - Oui, Mademoiselle Sakura ? Tobi peut aider ? »** Demanda-t-il en souriant, après avoir reprit forme humaine.

Sakura sentit en deuxième poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Bordel, mais c'était quoi cette impression bizarre ?! Ils lui avaient tous jeté un jutsu ou quelque chose du genre ? Ca en devenait ridicule... Pourquoi devait-elle tant apprécier de les voir sourire putain ?!

**« - Tobi peut faire à manger ? Ou Tobi peut nettoyer la maison ? Ou ranger les courses ? Ou alors... »**

Elle pouffa, face à ses mimiques théâtrales. Et ça faisait franchement du bien de rire après avoir eut des journées si difficiles. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle serrait très certainement partie à l'asile depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, elle en venait même à se demander si elle ne comptait pas le garder après que tout ça soit finit... Il était tellement adorable ! Et il ressemblait incroyablement à Naruto dans sa manière d'être et de faire les choses... Ces deux là auraient formé une équipe d'enfer. La team «rendons sa bonne-humeur à Sakura !». Ca sonnait plutôt bien.

**« - Non, Tobi. J'ai juste besoin que tu réunisses une fois encore tout le monde dans le salon. »** Répondit-elle, en souriant toujours.

**« - Tobi peut le faire ! »** S'écria ce dernier, heureux comme jamais.

**« - Merci d'être aussi gentil... »** Déclara-t-elle, en déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

Il partit comme une flèche dans le couloir, en bondissant comme un fou... Et entra dans la chambre de Sakura. Elle soupira, à la fois lassée, et compatissante.

**« - Ils n'arrêterons jamais d'aller dedans, c'est ça ? »** Murmura-t-elle – sans attendre de réponse néanmoins.

**« - En fait, ta chambre est un lieu assez important pour nous. C'est l'endroit où ta personnalité ressort le mieux, et nous l'apprécions tout autant que toi... C'est pourquoi nous aimons y aller. Hidan n'a plus fouillé dans tes affaires depuis la dernière fois. **_**Appelle ça culpabilité, ou respect, si tu veux.**_** »**

Sakura poussa un cri aigu et fit un bon de plusieurs mètres à lorsque Zetsu prit la parole. Il semblait sortir de nulle part, et elle n'était pas encore habitué à le voir débarqué ainsi, comme si de rien n'était. Après avoir scruté les environs d'un mouvement de tête frénétique, elle finit par le trouver près du frigo... Dans le sol en réalité. Enfin, c'était plutôt la partie inférieure de son corps qui était enfoncée dans le parquet... Et c'était particulièrement étrange et flippant. Son étonnement redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il s'extirpa sans nulle peine du plancher pour se dresser debout, devant elle. Voyant son air éberlué et très perturbé, il prit la parole pour s'expliquer en quelques mots.

**« - Bien que nous ayons été maudits, il semblerait que nos capacités physiques n'aient pas été altérées... Autrement dis, nos pouvoirs n'ont pas changés, et j'ai toujours la capacité de me fondre dans toutes formes organiques ou fonctionnelles. **_**C'est très pratique pour garder un coin au soleil juste pour toi... Ca fait fuir la plupart des gens.**_** »** Déclara-t-il, secondé par sa voix la plus sombre.

Elle lui fit les yeux ronds... Cette explication n'avait absolument rien de rationnelle et elle contribua juste à la terroriser encore plus. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à lui parler de faire la sieste au soleil, comme si de rien n'était. C'était...

**« - Tobi a trouvé tout le monde ! »**

...Particulièrement flippant, et au-delà du processus de crédibilité que son esprit pouvait atteindre ! Lorsqu'elle reprit contenance – c'est-à-dire lorsque son cerveau eut finit d'assimiler les données insolites et consternantes qu'il lui avait donné – tous étaient déjà assis à leur place au salon, et attendaient qu'elle les rejoigne. Ils la regardaient, en attente d'une réaction quelconque. Fixaient plutôt, ce qui avait tout de gênant puisqu'elle avait eut un bug émotionnel de plusieurs minutes.

Sakura se racla la gorge et marcha dans leur direction, son parchemin fermement tenu dans sa main. Il était beaucoup moins déstabilisant des s'imaginer qu'elle allait parler à un groupe de médecins, comme lors de ses réunions... Ou peut-être était-il plus simple de se dire qu'ils étaient en réalité un troupeau de girafes, ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, toutes les formes étaient bonnes, du moment qu'elles ne s'apparentaient pas à une communauté de criminels sanguinaires et passablement lascifs...

**« - Très bien... J'irais droit au but, puisque tourner autour du pot ne servirait à rien : Je pars en mission hors du pays, et donc, vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls pendant une semaine. »** Déclara-t-elle, sévère et pâle comme la mort.

Elle eut une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu lorsque les sept paires d'yeux qui la fixaient prirent un air inexpressif particulièrement perturbant... C'était prévisible. A peine sortit d'une situation gênante, voilà qu'elle remettait déjà les pieds dans le plat ! Mais bordel, ne pouvaient-ils pas juste comprendre ? Elle n'était pas à leur disposition non plus, ils devraient s'y accoutumer ! Et bien qu'elle ressente une profonde tristesse à devoir les laisser seuls, il n'était pas question de céder à leurs caprices ! Et puis merde à la fin, elle devait vraiment arrêter de s'angoisser autant sur ce foutu complexe d'abandon de ces mecs !

**« - C'est quoi ces conneries ?! D'abord tu nous menaces de nous abandonner, et maintenant tu décides de te barrer à l'autre bout du pays ?! »** Hurla Hidan, en lui lançant un regard tellement noir que ses os aurait pu en fondre.

**« - Je ne peux rien y faire les gars... Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais juste dire ''non merci'' et partir les mains dans les poches en laissant mon travail aux autres ! » **Se défendit-elle.

**« - Tu aurais du prévoir ce genre de situations, et être capable de les gérer pour qu'elles ne se produisent pas. »** Réprimanda Kakuzu, beaucoup plus grognon que d'habitude.

Mais au moins, il ne s'était pas jeter sur elle comme la dernière fois... Sa table n'y aurait pas survécu, alors il valait mieux qu'il reste calme. C'était déjà un bon point qu'il ne s'énerve pas comme un fou aliéné.

**« - Oh... Et bien mon cher, excuse-moi de ne pas être médium ! Si cela avait été possible, crois-moi que j'aurais évité de me faire assigner dans ce genre de mission... Mais malheureusement, vous êtes arrivés après que j'ai posé mes congés. Je n'en aurais pas d'autres avant la prochaine saison, donc inutile de se lamenter, il va falloir vous y faire. »** Répliqua-t-elle, frustrée par son manque de courtoisie.

Elle aurait bien ajouté quelque chose à ces propos, qui se voulaient déjà cassants et vulgaires. Mais se faire déboiter la tête par un zombi de trois mètres ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, ce pourquoi elle se résigna à garder ses réflexions pour elle... Inutile de mettre le feu aux poudres.

**« - Tobi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mh ? »** Demanda la voix de Deidara, alors qu'elle ne réalisait pas tout à fait ce qui se passait.

Tobi posa délicatement sa joue sur son épaule, elle afficha un sourire ravi dans sa direction, ce qu'elle prit comme une certaine forme de soutient... Bien que cette proximité soit on ne peu plus... Bizarre.

**« - Elle ne devrait pas être autant blâmée. »** Déclara-t-il, d'un air rieur, mais franchement sincère.

Sa main, qui jusque là se tenait sur son épaule, glissa dans un mouvement fluide le long de ses côtés, pour finir sur l'une de ses hanches. Elle se crispa instinctivement, sous cette caresse dissimulée, mais ne bougea pas. Les lèvres de Tobi se posèrent délicatement sur son cou, et une série de frissons, qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas, lui parcoururent l'échine.

**« - Tobi se sent coupable envers Sakura... Nous ne lui faisons pas assez confiance. Ca n'est pas une bonne chose, autant pour elle que pour nous. »** Acheva-t-il, plus sérieux que jamais.

Sakura, toujours perturbée par l'attitude entreprenante et confiante du criminel, habituellement si enfantin, ne bougea pas d'un cil, et écouta attentivement ce qu'il dit. Elle plus distinguer très clairement le visage de Zetsu se crisper légèrement. Ses yeux affichaient un air sévère et effroyablement calculateur. Elle n'en vit pas plus, car un torse particulièrement musclé et large vint obstruer sa vue. Elle se retrouva alors coincée dans une étreinte sévère et passablement bestiale, prise en sandwich entre Tobi et Hidan.

Oh, grand Dieu ! Elle allait mourir n'est-ce pas ?! Hidan, après avoir lancé un sourire complice à Tobi, resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et la souleva énergiquement, jusqu'à la projeter sur son épaule. La tête en bas, et les jambes à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, Sakura jappa aussi violement que possible, et tapa férocement contre le dos musclé de son assaillant. Il partit en direction du couloir, sous les yeux amusés et inquiets des autres membres, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de la salle de bain.

**« - Tu vois ? Quelqu'un pourrais juste venir et t'embarquer comme ça, pour t'emmener jusqu'au trou du cul du monde ! Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait à côté, hein ? »** Déclara-t-il, en la relâchant.

Elle atterrit en douceur sur ses pieds, et se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux argentés, qui la fixait avec rancœur et mépris. Après qu'il eut levé les yeux au ciel et souffler longuement, il se pencha sur elle et lui donna une pichenette sur le nez, comme une mère l'aurait fait à un enfant capricieux. Sakura le fixa avec ahurissement, tendis que son expression prenait un tournant profondément triste et inquiet.

**« - Tu devrais sérieusement penser à être plus vigilante ! Si tu meurs, nous mourrons, et je ne crois pas qu'une mort pareille est quelque chose d'honorable, sans vouloir vexer ta petite personne. »** Reprit-il, un sourire préoccupé sur le visage.

**« - Mais je croyais que tu étais immortel. »** Répliqua-t-elle, une fois la surprise passée.

**« - Jashin n'entre pas en compte dans ce genre de truc. Tu meurs, nous mourrons. Point final, c'est comme ça, et ne vas pas croire que je m'en réjouis. »** Répondit-il, l'air las.

**« - **_**Elle ne mourra pas.**_** »**

C'était dit avec une telle conviction, que Sakura douta fortement que cette réplique eut été dîtes par l'un des criminels présents dans cette pièce. Cependant, la voix de Zetsu deux était reconnaissable entre toutes, et il lui était impossible de prétendre qu'un tel son soit sorti tout droit de son imagination. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, et fixait Sakura avec rigueur et sévérité... Dieu, que ses yeux pouvaient être étrange lorsqu'il prenait cet air imbu et trop sur de lui. Mais il fallait bien avouer que, pour une fois, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

**« - **_**Elle ne peux pas mourir.**_** »** Reprit-il, toujours aussi hardi.

**« - Tu te fais des illusions... »** Grogna Hidan, peu convaincu par sa réplique.

**« - **_**Non. Je suis juste confiant.**_** »** Continua la voix rauque.

**« - La vérité est bien différentes des convictions... Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu lui fais confiance qu'elle s'en sortira ! »** S'énerva Hidan, prêt à l'étriper sur place.

Sakura les observa se disputer, gênée d'être l'objet d'une telle querelle. Les mots fusaient en tout sens et les deux hommes conversaient violement sur le choix de la laisser partir ou non. Il n'y avait rien de vulgaire dans leur propos, juste une formelle opposition qui marquait sans nul doute l'animosité naissante. Les ondes électriques d'un traité mal accordé flottaient dans l'air, faisant comprendre que, quoi qu'il advienne, ces deux là ne tomberaient jamais d'accord.

**« - **_**Elle ne mourra pas.**_** »** Répéta Zetsu deux, toujours aussi confiant.

**« - Et si c'était le cas, hein ? »** S'obstina Hidan, l'air furieux.

**« - **_**Ca n'arrivera pas.**_** »** Répondit-il sèchement, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Sakura.

C'était une expérience assez bizarre pour Sakura... Jamais, depuis leur rencontre, elle n'avait entendu Zetsu deux parler aussi longtemps. D'autant plus qu'il prenait clairement sa défense, en quelque sorte, ce qui n'avait rien d'habituel. Et sa grandiose apparition ne la déstabilisait que plus... Il parlait avec conviction, fermeté et haine, comme si ses instincts les plus primitifs s'étaient révélés au-travers d'un évènement quelconque. Elle réalisa alors que peut-être – certainement plutôt – Zetsu était _jaloux_ d'Hidan !

Ce qui était ridicule, sans nul doute... Et quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, il n'avait aucune raison d'envier un être aussi vicieux et arrogant que ce prêtre de malheur ! S'il avait du être jaloux de quelqu'un, alors la logique aurait plutôt voulu qu'il le soit de Tobi... Hidan frôla son bras en partant, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Il se mordait clairement la langue pour tenter de se contenir. Quel comportement inhabituel, mais incontestablement appréciable. Ne pas entendre d'insultes fuser de sa bouche le rendait bien plus sociable... Il en devenait presque mignon.

Quand l'homme fût hors de vue, Zetsu se tourna vers Sakura, ayant l'air complètement impassible, comme à son habitude. Cette expression était d'un contraste troublant avec son autre personnalité ! Elle en resta presque muette.

**« - Désolé pour ça... Tu vas bien ? »** Demanda sa voix la plus courtoise.

**« - Non. Il m'a violé pendant les dix secondes où nous étions hors du champ de vision de tout le monde. »** Déclara-t-elle, par simple curiosité.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

**« - Je plaisante Zetsu. Ne prends pas tout au pied de la lettre. »** Reprit-elle, satisfaite.

Il se détendit presque aussitôt et fit mine de sourire – ce qui cachait un réel soulagement en vérité. Le retour au salon se fit sans trop d'histoire, et lorsque Sakura se replaça devant son cher publique, Hidan la fixa d'un air sournoisement carnassier qui la fit frémir. Après avoir difficilement avalé sa salive, elle reprit contenance et déblatéra un nouveau petit speech pour s'assurer de ne pas être interrompue.

**« - Bien... Quelqu'un d'autre veut-il me frapper, me porter, me mutiler ou m'agresser sexuellement avant que je ne poursuive ? Puisque c'est apparemment le jour où mon corps fait l'objet d'un théâtre particulièrement varié ! »** Déclara-t-elle, ses propos suintant d'ironie.

Le silence demeura, et personne n'osa prendre la parole, bien que certain en avait très spécialement envie.

**« - Non ? Personne ? Bien... Avez-vous des questions ? »** Reprit-elle, rassurer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait sorti une ânerie.

**« - Quand est-ce que tu pars ? »** Demanda Kisame, l'air grave.

**« - Ce soir, aux alentours de minuit... Je dois me faire discrète. »**

Il y eut un murmure indigné parmi son cher publique, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention.

**« - Quelqu'un devrait t'accompagné, mh. »** Proposa Deidara.

Sakura fût profondément touchée par sa proposition, car ses yeux trahissaient une réelle inquiétude. Elle se douta bien que, peut-être, il craignait juste pour sa propre vie, mais un sentiment inconnu la poussa à croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle... Elle lui envoya donc un sourire particulièrement tendre, auquel il ne s'attendait apparemment pas, puisque le rouge lui monta doucement aux joues.

**« - C'est gentil, Deidara... Mais je suis une grande fille. Je peux assumer une mission de rang moyen par mes propres capacités. Ce n'est pas la première que je le fais, et certainement pas la dernière. Vous vous faîtes du tourment pour rien, je vous assure ! »** Répondit-elle, toujours souriante.

**« - Je vois, mh... Et où comptes-tu aller, mh ? »** Demanda-t-il encore – il devenait bien bavard pour quelqu'un qui l'avait évité tout ce temps.

**« - C'est une mission de reconnaissance... Désolée mais je ne peux pas vous dire ma destination. C'est confidentiel, vous comprenez ? »**

**« - Tu ne penses pas qu'il serrait plus prudent de nous le dire, mh ? Si tu as des problèmes, nous pourrons toujours venir t'aider, mh. Je... Nous nous sentirions plus tranquille en sachant où tu es. »** Finit-il par avouer, en baissant les yeux.

**« - Ah oui ? Parce que vous pensez vraiment pouvoir m'aider ? Putain, vous êtes l'Akatsuki ! Et vos têtes sont placardées dans tous les bingo-book du pays ! Si quelqu'un me voit avec vous je risque d'y laisser ma peau ! C'est déjà un miracle que personne ne vous ai encore découvert jusqu'ici ! D'autant plus que vous ne pouvez pas sortir de ma maison à cause de cette putain de barrière... » **

**« - C'était juste une suggestion, putain. T'as tes règles ou quoi, mh ?! »** Répliqua-t-il, vexé.

C'était ça... Non, vraiment, sans rire, ça devait venir de ça. Elle était toujours énervée à cette période. Et puis merde, elle n'était plus une gamine ! Ils pouvaient bien lui faire confiance non ?

**« - Ecoutez-moi bien : Je pars cette nuit. Seule ! Et il n'en sera pas autrement est-ce bien clair ? Et puis, voyons le bon côté de la chose, si je me fais tuer, ça me fera des vacances ! »** Cria-t-elle, encore plus énervée.

**« - Ne prends pas ça à la légère, mh ! La mort est une possibilité, c'est bien pour ça qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous devrais t'accompagner, mh ! »** Hurla-t-il à son tour.

**« - Oh... Vraiment. Et tu es volontaire peut-être ? J'espère sincèrement que oui, parce que je serrais vraiment trop heureuse de te montrer aux gardes qui surveillent les portes du village ! Chaton ou pas, ils ne seront pas dupes. Et je suis certaine que tu trouveras la prison de Konoha très à ton goût ! »** Répliqua-t-elle, les dents serrées comme jamais.

**« - Ca suffit vous deux ! »** Grogna Kakuzu, dont la patience avait atteint sa limite.

**« - La ferme ! N'oubliez pas que je suis l'élève de Tsunade, et ce n'est pas par simple orgueil que je dis pouvoir assumer cette mission seule ! Putain, j'ai été formée pour ça, alors cesser de vous prendre pour les maîtres du monde et faîtes-moi un peu confiance ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonnez, quoi qu'il arrive je me suis juré que je ne vous laisserais pas ! Je reviendrais vivante et en un seul morceau, c'est une promesse ! La discussion est close ! »** S'égosilla-t-elle, furieuse.

Sans attendre qu'ils répliquent, elle parti en trombe dans sa chambre et claqua la porte comme une furie. Une fois au calme, mais ses nerfs toujours à vif, elle mit un violent coup de pied dans une chaussette solitaire abandonnée là, et la chose vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Après avoir fait son éternel exercice de relaxation – qui visait à gonfler puis réduire ses poumons en respirant le plus lentement et le plus fort possible – elle entreprit de faire ses valises...

* * *

Plus tard, dans la nuit, ses bagages étaient fin près. Sakura s'habilla donc avec sa tenue de combat, qui unissait un petit short noir, un haut banalement pourpre et des chaussures montantes typiquement ordinaires. Avec les années, elle avait du abandonner l'idée de mêlé glamour et force, car après-tout, le rose ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu quand il s'agissait d'espionner quelqu'un. Elle entama ensuite la dure mission qui était de remplir ses poches avec divers outils... Quelques aiguilles empoisonnées, deux ou trois kunais, une dizaine de shurikens, et, bien sur, une série de tampon hygiénique... Ca pouvait toujours servir en cette période.

**« - Putain, qu'il est chiant d'être une fille... »** Grogna-t-elle, sans le penser vraiment.

Après une dernière vérification, elle partit en cuisine afin de préparer le dîner. Involontairement, et peut-être bien par simple remord psychologique, elle s'afféra à dresser un véritable festin. Il était essentiel de se montrer assez maternelle et assidue pour qu'il ne se fasse pas trop de soucis sur ce foutu complexe d'abandon. Elle cuisina donc du mieux qu'elle le pu, et ne su jamais d'ailleurs s'ils avaient apprécié le dîner, puisqu'ils étaient trop occupé à s'empiffrer comme des ogres lorsqu'elle le leur servit... A l'exception d'Itachi, qui avait un véritable appétit d'oiseau. Sa façon de manger était d'ailleurs des plus étonnante qui soit, car elle se résumait en un balais coordonné et répétitif de gestes très réfléchis : Il mangeait une bouchée de nourriture, tournait la tête pour scruter les alentour, faisait un angle de quatre-vingt-dix degrés avec son cou grâce à une vertèbre déplacée, puis revenait à l'assaut de son plat, mais avec modération tout de même... Enfin, à première vu cela semblait leur plaire.

Une fois le repas finit, elle repartit dans sa chambre, et fit une dernière fois l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle avait à emmener... Et il manquait définitivement quelque chose. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et se résigna à partir sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette étrange impression d'oubli. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle passa devant la salle de bain, elle se rappela brutalement de quoi il s'agissait : Du savon !

Sakura se dirigea donc vers l'évier et fouilla dans tous les tiroirs de la pièce... Sans succès. Mais où avait bien pu passer ce truc mousseux bordel ? Elle se résigna à ne pas le trouver après dix minutes de recherches intensives. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas un prétexte pour ne pas se laver... En pensant à eux, Sakura glissa discrètement la tête hors de la salle de bain, et observa le salon – qui était devenu le putain de repère d'une bande de criminels appartenant à l'Akatsuki. C'était incroyablement silencieux... Et angoissant, par la même occasion.

Résignée, elle saisit un vieux savon blanc, et inodore resté au bord de l'évier et repartit dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle jeta l'objet dans l'une des poches, et clôtura définitivement le zip de la fermeture-éclaire... Ce qui lui semblait d'ailleurs un peu bizarre puisqu'elle était certaine de l'avoir fermé avant de partir à la salle de bain.

**« - Tss... Qu'importe. »** Murmura-t-elle, trop en retard pour s'attarder sur de telle futilité.

Sakura agrippa donc l'une des lanières de son bagage et le hissa sans grande peine sur son dos... Bien qu'il lui parût beaucoup plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumé. Peut-être avait-elle juste oublié un ou deux kunai au fond, ce qui rendait la charge plus importante. Après un moment de réflexion, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et passa le salon, où un silence de mort l'accueillit... Putain, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de les laisser seuls ici ! Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Une fois arrivée dans l'entrée, elle fit volte-face une dernière fois, et observa la mini-confrérie qui avait prit place dans sa vie.

**« - Les mecs, c'est l'heure, je pars... Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour vous nourrir dans le frigo et dans les placards de la cuisine... Hidan, n'explose pas ma facture d'eau s'il te plaît. Tu n'as besoin que de dix minutes pour prendre une douche correcte, donc pas la peine de rester une heure sous le jet. Itachi, merci de remettre mes livres à leur place respective une fois que tu t'en es servi... Ah oui, et aussi : Quelqu'un doit boire mon jus de grenade avant mon retour. La date de péremption est dans trois jours, donc je ne serrais pas revenu à temps pour le finir moi-même, et ce truc m'a coûté assez cher... A bientôt tout le monde ! »** Déclara-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, et sans grande conviction qu'ils l'aient entendu.

Sur ce, elle ferma sa porte et partit dans la nuit. Elle couru à un rythme particulièrement soutenu, et accru par le chakra en direction de l'entréede Konoha. Sa forme mince et élancée s'gitait au travers des rues, formant des ombres presque invisibles sur les murs des maisons endormies. Sakura fut bientôt devant les portes du village, et après avoir vérifié une dernière fois sa destination sur le parchemin de mission, elle accorda un dernier regard aux hommes de gardes, et s'élança au travers des arbres feuillus, sautant de branche en branche, tel un prédateur discret. Peu de temps après, elle était loin de Konoha... Assez loin pour ne pas voir de petits chatons maudits échanger des sourires et de regards espiègles.

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Et voilà ! Nous en sommes déjà au sixième chapitre... Savez-vous ce que ça signifie ? Que j'arrête la traduction ici !! =]... Non, non, poisson d'avril ! (oui je sais, c'est un peu tard pour le faire, mais mieux vaux tard que jamais ! lol). Bref, au prochain chapitre, vous pourrez enfin découvrir la suite, tant attendue, des aventures de Sakura et des chatons. Une autre bonne nouvelle ? Etant donné que je suis en vacance, je pense pouvoir le traduire dans peu de temps ! A la prochaine, et merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur le profil de _Fallacy_ pour lui donner vos impressions, je suis certaine qu'elle en sera ravie =]


	7. Chapitre VII

**A PRENRE OU A LAISSER**

**- Chapitre VII -**

Elle se sentait incroyablement libre et son esprit trouvait un repos inespéré dans le paysage qui l'entourait. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à paraître, et l'environnement boiseux faisait peu à peu place à un panorama singulièrement aride. Le sol écumeux devenait de plus en plus rêche sous ses pas, et les arbres étaient un à un remplacés par de petits buissons effilés et piquant. Sakura devait se trouver quelque part aux alentours de la frontière entre le pays du feu et celui du vent. La forêt disparu progressivement autour d'elle, laissant place à un paysage de plaines herbacées, sablonneuses et fleuries. Cet endroit lui parut comme un éden de rémission tant il était beau. Le vent, devenu plus doux et plus chaud en ces terres, cisaillait les nuages de façon chimérique, les amenant si près du sol qu'elle aurait cru pouvoir les toucher en tendant juste le bras. Le ciel, à leur insu, était d'un bleu immaculé et particulièrement clair.

Elle avait couru pendant plusieurs heures, mais le calme qui régnait en ces lieux lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de ne plus bouger. Sakura décida donc de ralentir un peu la cadence, et commença à marcher au travers du paysage, savourant avec délice la douce brise qui parcourait ses cheveux... Dieu, cette semaine promettait d'être grandiose. Le chant des oiseaux marquait d'une légère mélodie le son de ses pas, l'amenait à penser que la forêt était un lieu bien trop inquiétant à côté de cet endroit si paisible.

Ici, plus rien n'existait. Le souci disparaissait dans l'indolence et la peine se fondait dans l'allégresse. L'Akatsuki n'existait plus, et jamais elle n'avait rencontré ces criminels malveillants. Jamais elle n'avait eut de compassion pour eux, et jamais elle ne s'était attachée à leur présence... Les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à leur égard ne subsistait plus et lorsqu'elle rentrerait à Konoha, sa maison serrait vide, comme à son habitude.

**« - Ah... Ma vie est pourtant plus palpitante depuis qu'ils sont là. »** Soupira-t-elle, comme vaincue.

Un bruissement survint à sa droite. Elle sursauta et se retourna sans plus attendre, prête à combattre. Le tintement venait des branches d'un arbre solitaire, au milieu du champ dans lequel elle marchait. Hidan avait peut-être raison finalement... Il fallait qu'elle soit plus vigilante au lieu de tout le temps se laisser distraire. Une forme émergea brusquement du feuillage et passa au dessus de sa tête.

**« - Une colombe ? Tiens... C'est censé porter chance. »** Souffla-t-elle, en baissant ses bras.

Sakura reprit sa route en sifflotant, laissant tout de même une vigilance plus accrue guider ses pas. L'ambiance s'en trouva quelque peu dégradé, mais il était tout de même agréable de déambuler à travers les plaines. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle décida de jeter un coup d'œil à son parchemin, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Après s'être arrêtée près d'un rocher isolé, sur lequel elle s'assit, la jeune fille déposa son sac dans l'herbe et plongea sa main dedans, à la recherche du manuscrit de mission. Elle palpa plusieurs objets, telles que des vêtements ou des boîtes en plastique. Bientôt, ses doigts effleurèrent un ustensile mou et chaud dont elle ne su déterminer l'origine. Etonnée, elle manipula l'étrange objet entre ses mains pendant quelques seconde, jusqu'à entendre un grognement. Minute : Les objets ne grogne pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Tâtant un peu plus la dite «chose» Sakura espéra de tout cœur qu'elle se trompait dans son raisonnement, mais dût bien se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'un deuxième grognement retentit dans le bagage. A vrai dire, il aurait été difficile de ne pas comprendre la nature de cette chose particulièrement insolite : C'était doux, poilu, grognon et passablement vivant... Ca ne pouvait donc qu'être cela.

**« - Putain, dîtes-moi que je rêve... »** Souffla-t-elle, prête à se pendre.

Elle extirpa doucement le chaton du sac, redoutant son identité. Et autant dire que ses craintes étaient fondées, puisqu'elle vit apparaître le dernier félin qu'elle aurait voulu voir : Kakuzu... Putain, elle qui espérait prendre des vacances !

**« - Qu'est-ce tu fous ici, bordel ?! »** Tonna-t-elle, sachant bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre sous cette forme.

Bouillante de rage, elle le lâcha sur le rocher à ses côtés. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Il l'observa un moment, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tandis qu'elle se massait les tempes, en se demandant pourquoi n'existait-il pas un jutsu de retour dans le temps ? Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas eut cette putain de _bonne_ idée de garder ces foutus chatons ! Et elle aurait pu empêcher cela en apportant directement cette putain de boîte au refuge du village pour que sa vie ne soit pas altérée par leur présence !

Un autre miaulement, beaucoup plus doux, retentit à ses pieds. Elle espéra une fois encore se tromper, en dépit du fait qu'elle savait déjà qui allait se trouver devant elle... résignée, elle baissa les yeux et y découvrit – comme prévu – un chaton bicolore aux grands yeux dorés. Il tourna sa frimousse vers Kakuzu et miaula une fois encore. Ce dernier sauta prestement du rocher au sol et parti à sa suite...

**« - Putain ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas me suivre bande de petits cons ! Vous mériteriez que je vous envoi balader au-delà de la stratosphère ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans les mots ''**_**Ne me suivez pas**_**'' ?! Hey ! Ecoutez-moi espèce de... Non ! »** Hurla-t-elle, alors que Zetsu s'avançait déjà vers un petit ruisseau.

Oh non, il n'était pas question qu'ils se transforment ! Les avoir auprès d'elle représentait suffisamment d'inconvénient comme ça, et elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir les maîtriser sous leur forme humaine. Sans trop réfléchir, elle tapa brusquement du pied sur le rocher en dessous d'elle. Celui-ci se brisa dans un crissement assourdissant, faisant sursauter les deux petits félins. N'attendant pas qu'ils reprennent contenance, elle fondit sur eux et les attrapa par le col de la fourrure, alors qu'ils grognaient comme jamais.

**« - Fermez-la ! »** Siffla-t-elle en les enfournant dans son sac à dos.

S'ils tenaient tant à l'accompagner, alors ils devraient supporter de vivre dans un sac pour le restant du voyage ! Merde, s'ils croyaient qu'ils pouvaient faire leur loi, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil ! Il n'était pas question de faire demi-tour maintenant. Et puis, cette mission était un cadeau tombé du ciel. La paye était bien trop grande pour la laisser s'envoler comme si de rien n'était.

**« - Si je vous entends je vous coupe la langue ! »** Cria-t-elle à leur adresse.

Elle prit son parchemin en main, menaçant de le déchirer sous l'effet de la colère. D'après la carte, son hôtel ne se trouvait plus qu'à une heure de route. Une fois là-bas, elle pourrait aviser de la situation, et prévoir un plan de secours plus adapté. Elle s'élança donc d'un pas rapide au travers des plaines, qui lui semblaient bien plus fades désormais...

* * *

Elle mit moins d'une demi-heure pour atteindre Suna. La ville était battît au sommet d'une colline aride, entourée d'un désert rocheux, et cerclé d'étrange rempares asséchées. L'endroit n'avait rien de lugubre et semblait, bien au contraindre, on ne peu plus convivial. La cité arborait de nombreux commerces, dont la plupart se trouvaient être des marchands ambulants, et l'animation y était particulièrement bruyante.

**« - Bien... Nous y sommes. »** Déclara-t-elle, alors qu'un ronronnement lui répondit.

Elle passa les immenses portes du village, et dût s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, pour un contrôle de sécurité. Les fonctionnaires de Suna ne prirent même pas la peine de regarder dans son sac lorsqu'elle leur eut dit son nom. Avec l'histoire de Kankuro, qu'elle avait miraculeusement soigné du poison, il y a plusieurs années de cela, Sakura s'était fait une renommée assez imposante au pays du vent, et personne ne se serrait douter qu'elle transportait l'Akatsuki dans ses bagage... Ses camarades ninja lui proposèrent de l'escorter jusqu'à son hôtel – chose qu'elle accepta pour ne pas attirer leurs soupçons.

Tsunade lui avait prescrit une auberge particulièrement miteuse, et elle s'indigna promptement en voyant l'allure de sa chambre. Néanmoins, et à son plus grand bonheur, ses convives l'amenèrent à un hôtel de renommé territoriale, et la réceptionniste lui fit même cadeau des frais de logement, sur la demande de Baki. Décidément... Être populaire ainsi avait des avantages, il fallait bien le dire. Elle prit donc l'ascenseur aux côtés de Baki, et conversa avec lui durant de longues minutes.

Dans les jardins extérieurs, Sakura cru apercevoir des ninjas du pays de la terre, et se douta que cela eut un rapport avec sa mission... Il n'était pas habituel de les voir s'aventurer si loin sur les terres du pays du vent. C'était indéniablement louche. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle décida d'en parler avec son camarade.

**« - Baki. Pourquoi les ninjas du royaume de la terre sont-ils ici ? »**

L'ascenseur se stoppa net, et des cris indignés retentirent derrières les portes closes de la cabine. Plusieurs personnes semblaient débattre d'un sujet particulièrement enclin à la dispute, et d'après les hurlements contradictoires, leur discussion n'avait absolument rien d'amicale. Son accompagnateur pressa habilement l'un des boutons du tableau de contrôle et l'engin reprit sa montée vers les étages supérieurs, sans que les portes ne laissent entrer les protagonistes de la querelle.

**« - Et bien, pour dire vrai... Le Kazekage n'a jamais été en bons termes avec le Chikage du pays de la terre. Comme vous le savez, Gaara a prit la tête de Suna, et ça ne plaît pas vraiment à tout le monde, étant donné les évènements lugubres qui agrémentent son passé. Le Chikage fait parti des personnes qui désirent abolir les pouvoirs du Kazekage actuel. Les négociations contre cette volonté devraient commencer dans quelques jours... C'est pourquoi tous ces ninjas sont là. »** Répondit-il, l'air grave.

**« - Je vois... »**

**« - Nous y sommes, Mademoiselle Sakura. »** Ajouta-t-il, alors que les portes métalliques s'ouvraient en grinçant.

Elle eut envie de lui crier au visage de ne pas l'appelez ainsi, mais se reteint de peu... Ca aurait été trop étrange de le faire. Sortant de l'engin, elle se retrouva dans un petit couloir, pas plus long de quelques mètres, au bout duquel une porte en acajou ciselé se dressait majestueusement. Oh non, ils n'avaient tout de même pas...

**« - Voici votre chambre, Mademoiselle Sakura. Nous vous avons réservé la suite meiyo. »** Déclara-t-il, d'un air incroyablement solennel.

**« - Oh. »** Fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire en entendant ça.

Comme plongée dans un état second, elle suivit Baki jusqu'à l'immense porte de bois rouge, qu'il ouvrit avec une carte métallique... Lorsqu'elles furent complètement déployés, Sakura resta sans voix, et on aurait facilement pu l'apparenté à la famille de Kisame, tant ses yeux étaient ronds comme ceux d'un poisson. La pièce était d'une grandeur démesurée, et d'un luxe inconcevable. Le lit aurait pu contenir cinq personnes à lui seul, et la cheminée était tout aussi grande. Une salle de bain entièrement conçu en verre blanc ornait le côté gauche de la pièce, tendis qu'un balcon perçait la partie droite... Ses yeux n'en finissaient pas de découvrir multiples merveilles en ce lieu facilement qualifiable de féérique : Des lustres en or blanc, une coiffeuse en satin rouge, une baignoire à remous, un bar en marbre sculpté... Rien qui lui soit normalement donné de connaître.

**« - He... »**

**« - Nous pensions que cette suite vous plairait... Gaara a expressément demandé que cette salle soit mise à votre disposition lors de votre séjour. Il vous serra toujours reconnaissant pour avoir sauvé son frère, lors de la bataille contre l'Akatsuki... Personne à Suna n'a oublié votre dévouement au combat pour sauver le Kazekage. »** Dit-il, en souriant largement.

**« - Apparemment non... »** Murmura-t-elle, toujours éblouît.

Elle eut soudain des vertiges : Trop de préciosité et de luxe la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Chancelant à moitié face à cette chambre, bien trop spacieuse et opulente pour être habitée par elle seule, Sakura sentit dans son dos, deux formes se tortiller comme jamais. Reprenant contenance, elle offrit un sourire aimable et chaleureux à Baki, qui le lui rendit sans aucune retenue.

**« - Bien, je vais prendre congé maintenant... Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Je suis certain que chaque partisan de Suna se ferrait un honneur de pouvoir vous rendre service. Que ce soit pour une lessive ou un massage. Le numéro de l'assistance est à côté du téléphone. Appelez la réception quand vous aurez faim... Sur ce, bon séjour, et à très bientôt, Mademoiselle Sakura. »** Déclara-t-il, avant de sortir, la laissant baigner dans le luxe.

* * *

Enfermer Kakuzu et Zetsu dans la salle de bain ne fut pas une tâche aisée, mais elle y parvint tout de même après plusieurs reprises. Tranquillement assise sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, elle bu une longue gorgée de champagne. Le met était d'une exquise douceur et elle en savoura chaque lampée, sachant bien qu'elle ne pourrait certainement jamais en regoûter de tel avant plusieurs années – peut-être même jamais. Cette chambre, qui faisait au moins trois fois la taille de son appartement, était décidément un véritable paradis. Elle se serrait d'ailleurs détendue au mieux si ces deux idiots ne l'avaient pas suivit... La situation n'était pas des plus simples, et cette réunion des Kage dont Baki lui avait parlé n'arrangeait pas les choses. Se trimballer avec l'Akatsuki n'était décemment pas une bonne idée, alors qu'elle pouvait croiser des essaims de diplômâtes à chaque coin de rue !

Il fallait revoir les priorités : Premièrement, accomplir sa mission. Deuxièmement, cacher ces putains de criminels. Troisièmement, acheter un parachute au cas où ils serraient découvert – juste par précaution... Non, en fait, cette idée était définitivement idiote.

Après quelques instants de quiétude, elle entendit un crépitement d'eau dans la salle de bain, et se gifla pour ne pas y avoir pensé... Putain, mais pourquoi les avait-elle enfermés dans la seule pièce où il y avait de l'eau ! Elle soupira longuement, et se maudit pour sa bêtise, alors que Kakuzu et Zetsu apparurent, vêtus de simple serviettes de bain. Sakura les observa se diriger vers son sac, et afficha des yeux ronds lorsqu'ils en sortirent deux pantalons, deux vestes et deux bracelets d'eau. Non de Dieu, ces enfoirés avaient vraiment bien prévu leur coup ! Après un soupire vaincu, elle rangea le champagne dans son sceau à glaçons et détourna la tête, le temps qu'ils s'habillent.

**« - Ces gars vont finir par me tuer... »** Souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

Lorsqu'elle revint au près d'eux, les deux criminels étaient décemment habillés, et portaient les bracelets aqueux à leurs poignets. Quand ils la virent s'approcher, ils lui lancèrent un regard malicieux et fier qu'elle ne leur avait jamais vu – particulièrement à Zetsu. Sous l'effet de surprise, elle fit circuler, par simple réflexe, un peu de chakra dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'une légère aura verte vienne entourer ses doigts.

**« - Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »** Déclara-t-il promptement.

Elle en fut encore plus abasourdie. Lui qui était d'habitude si éloquent et avisé, voilà qu'il prenait un ton hautain et imbu de lui-même... Où était donc passé Zetsu le diplomate, désigné comme porte parole par les chatons de l'Akatsuki ?

**« - Nous sommes venus pour te protéger, et certainement pas pour nous battre contre toi... Et encore moins pour être enfermés dans une salle de bain. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »** Continua-t-il, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

**« - Tu ne le devines pas ? Peut-être bien que je voulais juste vous punir pour m'avoir désobéit. Je vous avais pourtant clairement indiqué que je ne voulais pas être suivie ! »** Répondit-elle, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il soupira, mais hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Kakuzu alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises près du bar, tandis que Zetsu parti s'appuyer contre la fenêtre ouverte. Sakura les observa faire un instant et trouva qu'ils avaient des airs incroyablement... Séducteurs dans ces tenues. Ca devait être le champagne ! Non, sérieusement, ils auraient pu poser pour un magazine de mode...

**« - Nous sommes tes protecteurs. »** Déclara Kakuzu, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

**« - Je n'ai pas besoin de protection bordel ! »** S'indigna-t-elle.

**« - Tu devras pourtant te faire à l'idée... C'est notre devoir. »** Reprit-il, le regard profond.

**« - Tant que tu serras notre maître, nous te protègerons. C'est un principe d'équivalence que nous devons respecter. Tu prends soin de nous, et nous t'offrons notre appui en retour. **_**C'est ce que tu pourrais appeler ''l'instinct animal''**_**... » **Continua Zetsu, sérieux comme jamais.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant... Putain c'était quoi encore ces conneries ?! Ils voulaient juste s'aérer un peu oui ! Et pour ça ils n'avaient pas trouvé de meilleurs moyens que de la suivre en mission. Dieu, pourquoi devait-elle toujours gérer ce genre de situation ?

**« - L'instinct animal tu dis ?... Et bien dans ce cas je vais y aller par la manière forte et faire entrer en compte un nouveau facteur : L'instinct de survie. »** Déclara-t-elle, le regard vipérin.

**« - Pardon ? »** S'interrogea Kakuzu, qui n'y comprenait absolument rien.

**« - C'est très simple : Faîtes une connerie et je vous arrache le pénis ! Cette idée devrait être suffisamment violente pour vous dissuader, n'est-ce pas ? »** Tonna-t-elle, fière de sa prestation.

**« - Quel... Quel est le rapport avec notre situation ? »** S'offusqua Zetsu.

**« - Oh, mais justement, il n'y en a aucun ! C'est juste une mise en garde, et crois-moi que j'en suis capable. Donc si vous tenez à pouvoir encore profiter du plaisir charnel lorsque cette putain de malédiction serra levée, je vous conseille vivement de vous faire discret ! »** Répliqua-t-elle avec hargne.

Sakura aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait vu Kakuzu dissimulé un sourire. Il est vrai que ses propos, quand on les prenait au premier degré, n'étaient pas vraiment saumâtres et pouvaient même sembler drôle... Mais elle était on ne peu plus sérieuse ! Non, vraiment, si les conditions l'imposaient elle le ferait sans aucune gêne. Zetsu de son côté, avait tout à fait compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et grinçait silencieusement des dents. Elle s'amusa beaucoup de ce spectacle et se félicita intérieurement pour l'effet produit.

**« - Je vois... Mis à part ça, où ta mission doit-elle avoir lieu ? »** Reprit le bicolore, certainement pour changer de sujet.

**« - Dehors... C'est une mission de reconnaissance, donc je vais devoir aller moi-même sur le terrain. »** Répondit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il fronça les sourcils, comprenant parfaitement le sens de ce rictus... Lorsqu'elle parlait de «_ne pas faire de connerie_» elle voulait dire qu'ils ne devaient pas la suivre. Sakura s'approcha du lit, sur lequel son sac de voyage était posé, et en sorti un nécessaire de toilette contenant le strict minimum : Une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, un peigne et du savon.

**« - Mais avant ça, je crois que je mérite une douche. »** Dit-elle, en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.

Elle ferma la porte, laissant les deux hommes seuls... Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Zetsu s'avança vers Kakuzu et se servit un verre de champagne, de même qu'à son compagnon qui le remercia. Ils entamèrent une discussion concernant un plan pour la suivre en toute discrétion, mais s'interrompirent bien vite lorsqu'elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de douche pour leur lancer un regard noir.

**« - Ah oui et aussi : Ne quittez pas cette pièce, n'aller pas sur le balcon et ne faîtes pas trop de bruit pendant que je me lave. Si jamais on vous découvre, je jure d'arracher votre pénis avant ce soir ! »** Ajouta-t-elle, avant de fermer de nouveau la porte.

* * *

Sakura s'habilla légèrement. Il était inutile de sortir les habits lourds et chauds en ce temps radieux. Suna n'était pas un village aride pour rien ! Elle sorti discrètement de sa chambre, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses compatriote et fila à toute vitesse vers l'ascendeur, après avoir fermé sa chambre à clé. Une fois à la réception, elle demanda à ce que l'on ne lui porte pas son dîner ce midi, car elle ne serrait certainement pas revenu, et remercia l'hôtesse pour le confort qui lui était offert. Cette dernière la salua aimablement et lui fit mainte politesse. Elle parti donc, mais fut très vite rappelé par la réceptionniste.

**« - Mademoiselle Haruno ! Notre Kazekage vous fait parvenir cela. »** Déclara-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe marqué du signe de Suna.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

**« - Un budget qui vous ait accordé pour votre séjour ici. Notre Kazekage tient à veiller à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien. Il vous fait donc parvenir cet argent, afin que vous puissiez profiter au mieux de Suna... Il a dit qu'il le brûlerait si vous ne le preniez pas. »** Répondit-elle, un sourire plaisant sur le visage.

**« - Pardon ? »**

Mais la jeune femme était déjà repartit au comptoir et conversait avec un autre client. Sakura ouvrit l'enveloppe et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en y découvrant une somme d'argent qu'on aurait pu qualifier de colossale. Sachant bien qu'elle ne pourrait avoir un entretient avec Gaara à cause de la réunion des Kage, Elle décida de faire l'égoïste et garda l'enveloppe.

Sans plus attendre, elle partit en courant en direction du centre ville, là où les commerces fleurissaient le mieux. A peine arrivée, elle tomba sur une bijouterie dont le luxe et le prix était comparable à celui de sa chambre. Pénétrant à l'intérieur de la boutique, elle jubila en voyant tous les colliers, bracelets et autres merveilles qui étaient exposés sur les crédences.

**« - Putain mais quelle idiote ! Avec tout ce fric, la première chose qu'elle trouve à faire c'est acheter des bijoux hors de prix ! »** Grogna Kakuzu, alors qu'elle essayait un magnifique collier en diamant.

**« - C'est une femme, ne l'oublie pas... Et cesse de t'énerver ou on va se faire repérer. »** Souffla Zetsu, en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Ah oui... Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on passe inaperçu là ? »** Ironisa son camarade, et haussant les épaules.

Un marchant de préservatif stagnait en bord de route, et effrayait passablement tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher de lui. Non seulement car il ressemblait étrangement à un zombi, mais aussi parce que la mascotte qui ornait son panneau semblait prendre vie de temps à autre.

**« - Putain Zetsu c'est n'importe quoi ce plan ! J'ai l'air d'un rouleau de papier chiotte avec ce putain de costume rose ! »** S'indigna Kakuzu, sa fierté piquée au vif.

**« - Tais-toi bon sang ! Elle va finir par nous repérer. »** Marmonna Zetsu, en émergeant à moitié du tas de préservatifs.

**« - C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! J'aurais pas du venir, franchement... »**

**« - C'est toi qui a insisté, je t'avais prévenu ! »** Réprimanda le bicolore en retournant dans la mascotte.

**« - Et fais chier ! J'me barre, tu peux bien la surveiller tout seul ! Ce serra toujours plus discret qu'un homme déguiser en rose ! »** Tonna Kakuzu, en disparaissant dans une ruelle étroite entre deux bâtiments.

Zetsu approuva silencieusement sa proposition et quitta le stand pour se fondre dans le sol. L'humidité de la terre lui permettait de garder forme humaine sans grande peine, ce qui était un avantage considérable. Il suivit donc Sakura, dans une discrétion dont lui seul avait le secret... Bien entendu, la voire heureuse et détendu était un avantage, car elle ne pouvait se douter qu'il la suivait. Et d'ailleurs, mieux valait-il qu'elle ne le sache pas ! Il tenait fermement à son pénis – chose compréhensible de tout homme – et ne comptait pas se le faire arracher de si tôt !

Heureusement qu'il avait joué son rôle de diplomate à la perfection, car si elle avait découvert sa véritable personnalité, nul doute que l'Akatsuki serrait déjà dans les caniveaux de Konoha à cette heure... Mais peut-être aimait-il juste être gentil en sa présence, car il fallait l'avouer : Se montrer aimable avec elle ne lui demandait pas beaucoup d'effort. Et voir qu'elle ne les appréciait pas vraiment avait tendance à le rendre triste et dépressif... Cela était certainement du à la malédiction. Il se jura que c'était la seule raison.

Zetsu serra les dents et continua à la suivre tout au long de la journée. Elle arriva bientôt dans un magasin de vêtement – qui n'était pas le premier entre autre – et il la pista à travers les rayons, ne sortant sa tête que par brèves intermittences, et assez discrètement pour ne pas être vu. Il la vit s'arrêter devant l'un des étalages, et décida de passer en dessous de ses pieds. Il resta ainsi, enfouit dans la terre à quelques centimètres de ses chevilles pendant plus d'une heure, suivant le son de ses pas et la marque de son chakra... On ne l'avait pas qualifié de «_maître en espionnage_» pour rien dans le Bingo-Book !

Il sentit bientôt un léger choc, autre que celui des pas de Sakura... Elle frissonnait ? Alarmé, il réfléchit quelques secondes à s'il devait intervenir ou non. Etait-elle en danger ? Avait-elle été blessée ? Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il extirpa silencieusement son visage du sol, s'arrêtant brusquement en voyant une Sakura corrélativement nue, en train d'essayer une série de sous-vêtements particulièrement sexys.

**« - Brrr... Il y vont pas mollo sur la clim dans ce magasin. »** Murmura-t-elle, ne l'ayant heureusement pas remarqué.

* * *

Sa tête plongea dans un liquide incroyablement froid. Zetsu se tenait dans l'arrière boutique d'une boucherie et tentait de calmer ses rougeurs en recouvrant son corps de glaçons. Dieu, il était le plus heureux des hommes de l'avoir vu dans pareille tenue... Mais ça n'en restait pas moins indécent.

**« - **_**Nous aurions pu rester. Elle ne nous voyait pas de là où nous étions. **_**»** Clama Zetsu deux d'une voix malicieuse et rauque.

**« - Tu es fou ?! Nous en avons déjà bien assez vu comme ça, ne crois-tu pas ? »** Réprimanda sa voix la plus douce, qui avait tout de même l'air plus agitée qu'à son habitude.

**« - **_**Mais nous aurions pu voir beaucoup plus...**_** »** Renchérit le côté noir.

**« - Tais-toi ! Ne parle de ça à personne, c'est bien compris ?****»** Gronda-t-il.

Lorsqu'il revint au près de Sakura, elle sortait tout juste de l'effroyable magasin, et tenait dans la main un ensemble en dentelle joliment empaqueté. Zetsu, de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal de clamer ses pulsions hormonales, qui commençaient à prendre une place singulièrement embarrassante dans son pantalon... Ca n'avait rien à voir avec un attrait particulier envers elle, c'était juste une réaction typiquement masculine du à un surplus d'hormones. Car il est vrai que voir une femme aux formes généreuses à moitié nue et surtout à quelques centimètres de son visage pouvait provoquer un pique des testostérones assez important... Cela entrainait forcément une réaction positive à un certain niveau du corps.

Il ne la désirait pas. Il avait juste fantasmé sur sa physionomie aguicheuse, comme tout homme l'aurait fait à sa place. Il ne l'aimait pas... Ou tout du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre. Ca aurait été problématique s'il avait éprouvé des sentiments envers elle, car sauveuse ou pas, elle n'en restait pas moins une ennemie. Et en tant que criminel endurcis, seul le sexe devait l'intéresser, non pas les sentiments...

**« - Je lui en foutrais moi des strings en dentelle... »** Grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Sortant une fois encore sa tête du sol, afin de voir si tout allait bien, Zetsu apparu au milieu de plantes vertes, dans une boutique de fleur. Un endroit idéal pour sa personne, qui lui permit de rester plus longtemps en surface... Elle marchait tranquillement dans les ruelles, en sifflotant un air de musique assez rythmé. Il cru mourir de peur lorsqu'elle trébucha par terre, faisant rouler ses sacs sur le sol terreux. Il cru aussi tuer l'homme qui osa la saisir par le bras pour l'aider à la relever. Cet enfoiré l'avait touchée ! Une frustration sans pareille l'envahit. Bordel, de quel droit osait-il poser les mains sur elle ?

Sakura se rendit ensuite, à sa plus grande joie, chez un fleuriste ambulant. Il l'observa silencieusement examiner les plantes... Elle était vraiment belle au milieu de toutes ces fleurs. Et il trouva flatteur le fait qu'elle aime les graminées presque autant que lui. C'était un bon point pour la suite.

**« - Mh... Il y a un problème. »** Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle observait un petit conifère bleu.

Après avoir discuté avec le marchand, elle fronça les sourcils et l'accusa de modifier génétiquement ses plantes médicinales... Ce qui était le cas, bien entendu. Zetsu l'avait sentit lui aussi en parcourant les multiple arbustes de la boutique, et il fut tout particulièrement surpris de voir qu'elle si connaissait assez bien pour l'avoir relevé.

La journée passa incroyablement vite. Alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, elle s'arrêta prêt d'un stand de limonade et lu en vitesse le panneau des commandes. Après avoir enjoint un sirop à emporté, elle repartit en sens inverse, et il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle prenait enfin le chemin du retour... Néanmoins, Sakura s'arrêta devant un magasin qui n'avait rien de commode, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un magasin pour homme. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle hésitait à y entrer.

**« - Oh... Je suppose que c'est nécessaire. »** Murmura-t-elle, avant d'entrer dans la boutique.

Elle ne ressortit que vingt minutes plus tard, deux grands sacs marqués du signe du commerce masculin dans les bras. Zetsu haussa un sourcil, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait ces achats pour eux... L'idée lui sortit vite de l'esprit. Ca n'avait rien de possible. Elle les détestait après tout. Ces affaires devaient certainement être des présents pour Naruto, ou un autre garçon qu'elle connaissait.

**« - Bon, je crois que je les ai fait assez attendre comme ça. »** Déclara-t-elle, en reprenant sa route.

Zetsu plongea encore une fois dans la terre, et parti prestement en direction de l'hôtel. Une fois arrivé à destination, il se cacha dans l'un des magnolias qui ornait le hall d'entré et guetta l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Elle ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, apparemment exténuée de devoir porter tous ces sacs. Plusieurs hommes lui lancèrent des regards appréciateurs et peu professionnel lorsqu'elle monta les marche pour atteindre l'ascenseur. S'il avait pu, il serrait sorti de sa plante et les aurait éventrés puis dévorés !

Le tintement de la cloche, annonçant que l'engin métallique entamait sa montée dans les étages supérieurs, le ramena à la raison et il s'empressa de repartir en direction de la chambre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son départ. Elle ne se douterait pas une seule seconde qu'il l'avait suivit...

* * *

Le jour ne tarda pas à tomber, enveloppant la ville dans un épais brouillard de sable. Les nuits à Suna avaient la singularité d'être particulièrement froides. Sakura alluma donc un feu dans la cheminée, et la pièce se réchauffa doucement. Allongée sur le lit, elle se prélassait mollement entre les épais duvets, alors que Zetsu lisait tranquillement près du feu, et que Kakuzu sirotait un verre vers le bar. Tout était calme, et elle se complaisait parfaitement dans cette quiétude devenue si inhabituelle en leur présence.

Son ventre vint bientôt briser le silence qui régnait en grognant d'un bruit sourd. Elle avait définitivement faim... Mais la paresse l'empêchait de bouger et elle se résigna donc à ne pas satisfaire ses appétits. Cependant, un deuxième gargouillis ne tarda pas à faire vibrer son estomac, clamant haut et fort son envie de manger. Résignée à ne pas mourir de faim, elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. D'une humeur peu encline à cuisiner, elle décida de se servir un simple verre d'eau. Cela aurait du suffire à calmer sa fringale...

Retournant près du lit, son verre toujours à la main, Sakura passa distraitement devant Zetsu, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il releva la tête, intrigué par son comportement. Humectant l'air avec de léger mouvement du cou, elle se tourna vers lui et approcha doucement son visage avant de froncer les sourcils.

**« - Tu sens... C'est étrange. »** Déclara-t-elle, alors qu'il cligna des yeux.

**« - Pardon ? »**

**« - C'est une bonne odeur... Ca me semble familier. »** Continua-t-elle, un peu désemparée.

**« - He... Merci. »** Répondit-il, perplexe.

Il afficha un sourire gêné, alors que Kakuzu arquait le front en signe d'incompréhension. C'était quoi encore cette histoire d'odeur ? Zetsu semblait lui aussi ne pas comprendre, et Sakura continuait de se rapprocher de l'homme, se demandant où avait-elle déjà sentit cet arôme. Puis soudain, elle se recula et prit un air sincèrement douteux.

**« - Hey ! Ca me revient maintenant ! C'est le parfum que j'ai sentit près du stand de limonade !... Dis-moi, tu n'étais pas dehors j'espère ? Tu ne m'as quand même pas suivit ?! »** Demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanche et les yeux plissés.

**« - Tu te moques de moi ? Cette odeur ne veut rien dire... Il y a de la limonade au frigo. »** Souffla-t-il, essayant de rester le plus neutre possible.

Sakura le fixa un instant. Il est vrai que Baki avait mit à sa disposition un grand nombre de boissons, et cela n'aurait pas été étonnant d'avoir une ou deux bouteilles de limonade dans le frigidaire... Mais quand même, c'était louche ! Kakuzu, qui sentait venir la dispute, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer. Il s'éclipsa donc en vitesse vers la salle de bain, prétextant que la chaleur nécessitait qu'il se lave plus d'une fois par jour. Sakura hocha la tête, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Zetsu. Il semblait si calme, que ça en devenait presque douteux. Le crépitement de l'eau dans la pièce voisine leur annonça que Kakuzu n'avait pas menti et prenait bel et bien un bain ou une douche. L'homme bicolore se sentit pâlir sous le regard inquisiteur et appuyé de la jeune femme.

**« - Ah... Peut-être que j'ai naturellement l'odeur du citron. »** Déclara-t-il, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**« - Ne te moque pas de moi. J'ai acheté un verre dans ce stand et l'odeur était exactement la même. »** Siffla-t-elle.

Elle se rallongea sur le lit, suivit de Zetsu. La tête relevée sur une montagne de cousin, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, et découvrit qu'elle le fixait avec un regard suspicieux... Elle ne le croyait donc pas. Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'un air profondément las.

**« - Tu agis comme si mon inculpation était prouvée... »** Dit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

**« - Parce que c'est flagrant ! Je me souviens parfaitement de l'odeur de cette limonade ! » **S'offusqua-t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

**« - Si tu le dis... »**

**« - Et puis merde à la fin. Que j'ai raison ou tords, s'il vous plaît ne sortez pas dehors ! C'est pour votre bien aussi, ne l'oubliez pas ! »** Reprit-t-elle en agitant les bras.

**« - Pour notre bien ? J'espère que c'est une blague... Nous ne pouvons pas être tranquilles lorsque tu n'es pas près de nous. Je n'ose d'ailleurs même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvent les autres en ce moment... Te protéger fait parti de notre devoir ! Ne peux-tu simplement pas l'accepter ? »** Répliqua-t-il, se redressant à son tour.

Sakura soupira longuement et entreprit de réfléchir à une réponse plausible. D'accord, ils étaient inquiets pour elle. C'était gentil, et ça pouvait même sembler flatteur. Mais il y avait une différence entre être inquiet et lui coller aux basques ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste comprendre que si elle faisait tout ça c'était pour leur bien ? Leurs visages étaient loin d'être méconnus à Suna. S'ils sortaient à découvert, nul doute qu'ils se ferraient repérer... Et elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Parce que bordel, s'ils étaient jetés en prison, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle volerait à leur secours !

**« - Putain Zetsu, arrête avec ça ! Honnêtement, il y a une limite au ridicule ! Savoir que vous êtes inquiet et se sentir harcelée sexuellement sont deux choses différentes ! Et à ce stade, la seconde a depuis longtemps remplacée la première ! »** S'esclaffa-t-elle, rouge comme jamais.

Un sourire narquois prit forme sur les lèvres de l'homme bicolore, et il se rappela involontairement l'épisode de cet après-midi... Si elle apprenait qu'il l'avait vu – en vitesse d'accord, mais quand même – nul doute que sa vie serrait écourtée de beaucoup.

**« - J'en connais un rayon sur le harcèlement sexuel, et crois-moi ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce qui t'arrive. »** Badina-t-il, un air malicieux sur le visage.

**« - Ah oui vraiment ? Je suis pourtant certaine de ne pas en être loin... Vivre avec une bande de criminels travaillés par leurs hormones à cause d'une abstinence forcée n'est pas l'une des meilleures choses qui aurait pu m'arriver, tu ne crois pas ? »** Ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se tu un instant, et le silence reprit place dans la chambre. Bon, d'accord, elle avait un peu raison... Mais bordel, ce n'était pas elle qui avait été maudite ! Non seulement leur condition ne leur permettait pas de satisfaire leur envies comme ils le désiraient, mais en plus, ils devaient vivre avec une femme aux formes généreuses qui dormait en nuisette dentelée et qui s'habillait en infirmière pour aller travailler... Il y avait de quoi attiser leur désir, et dérégler leurs fantasmes, putain !

Alors que des pensées érotiques et délicieusement tentatrices commençaient à prendre forme dans son esprit, le bruit de la douche le ramena à la réalité. Ce son était particulièrement relaxant, mais n'en arrangeait pas moins l'irrépressible envie qu'il avait de lui sauter dessus !

**« - C'est peut-être vrai... »** Finit-il par admettre, en un demi-sourir.

**« - Peut-être ? C'est carrément certain oui ! Sans parler de votre petit manège quotidien... Je suis une grande fille, pas la peine de me suivre à la trace. Si quelqu'un m'attaque je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre toute seule. Et puis c'est vraiment désagréable de se sentir observée à longueur de journée ! Putain, il va vraiment falloir vous calmer là-dessus, parce que j'ai horreur qu'on se mêle de ma vie ! Et puis... » **

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Ou plutôt, quelque chose de chaud, doux et délicieusement sucré l'empêcha de parler. D'abord étonnée, puis choquée, elle ne pu esquisser le moindre geste en comprenant ce que Zetsu venait de faire. Non pas que cela la dégoûtait, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Mais elle ne s'y attendait franchement pas ! Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne décide enfin de rompre leur baiser. Elle ne su que dire, et ses yeux se contentèrent de le fixer d'un air désemparé et incrédule.

**« - Au moins, tu as arrêté de parler... C'est fou ce que tu peux être bavarde ! »** Plaisanta-t-il, satisfait de l'effet produit.

Il eut l'impression de parler à une sourde, car elle le fixait toujours avec des yeux ronds. Sa main pressait avec timidité la veste noire qui pendait sur ses épaules, et ses lèvres articulaient des paroles inaudibles. Au bout de cinq minutes, n'ayant toujours aucune réaction, il décida que, peut-être, il devait l'embrasser de nouveau pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. C'était juste un jeu, rien de plus. Et puis ça n'allait pas la tuer...

Il se pencha donc lentement vers elle, guettant une gifle ou un hurlement, qui ne vint finalement jamais. Le baiser qui lui fut une fois encore volé décontenança momentanément Sakura. Instinctivement, ses mains vinrent saisir la nuque de son partenaire, tendis que Zetsu prenait appuis sur son bras vacant pour la faire s'allonger lentement sur le dos. Il ne rompu leur étreinte que lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit trop pesant. Elle le fixa un instant, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et analysant les répercutions de ses actes.

**« - Zetsu... »** Murmura-t-elle, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse de nouveau pour la faire taire.

Plus audacieux cette fois-ci, l'homme bicolore se risqua à avancer sa langue vers la bouche de Sakura, qui l'accueillit malgré elle avec empressement et docilité. Machinalement, elle glissa ses doigts dans la douce chevelure de son vis-à-vis tandis que leur organes buccaux entamaient un balais exalté et torride. L'atmosphère prit bientôt une consistance moite et brulante qui eut vite fait de stimuler leurs désirs. Sakura se sentait comme transportée par des émotions nouvelles, et bien que sa conscience lui cria de le repousser, elle en fut bel et bien incapable. Bientôt à court d'oxygène, ils durent se résigner à mettre fin à cette échange enflammé qui durait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Haletant et particulièrement excités, les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent longuement avec des yeux mi-clos, comme incertain de ce qui était en train de se passer.

**« - Zetsu... »** Murmura-t-elle, une fois encore.

Une lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux, elle le vit abaisser la tête, de façon a atteindre son menton pour y déposer un baiser vaporeux. Son souffle balaya subtilement son cou, suivant le tracé de sa veine jugulaire pour arriver jusqu'à sa clavicule. La respiration étonnement fraiche de son partenaire sur sa peau devenue brûlante déclencha en elle une série de frisson d'une agréable douceur... Dieu, que se passait-il ? Il agrippa délicatement les pans de sa chemise à moitié ouverte, et commença à l'embrasser plus posément, laissant quelques traces rouge sur son épiderme singulièrement pâle.

**« - Peut-être que... Nous ne devrions pas... Kakuzu est juste là. »** Souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissement, et avec bien peu de conviction.

**« - Ca n'a pas d'importance... »** Répondit-il, avant de reprendre son exploration.

Dessinant à la perfection les formes graciles de sa compagne, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts viennent se nicher au creux de ses hanches, Zetsu entreprit de lécher avidement les courbes appréciatrices de la poitrine de Sakura, qui se cambra machinalement. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse au sein de sa poitrine, et son odeur enivrait ses sens au point de lui en faire perdre la tête... Au diable les règles, la diplomatie et le respect. Il la voulait, et il l'aurait.

Sur cette pensée, un instinct beaucoup plus animal, qu'il s'efforçait de retenir depuis le commencement de leurs ébats, prit le dessus sur sa personnalité la plus raisonnable. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il la morde. Pas vraiment fort, mais assez brutalement pour qu'elle se relève en un soubresaut, le faisant chavirer en arrière. Elle le fixa un instant, comme coquée, puis détourna son regard vers son épaule meurtrie.

**« - Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu me contenir... »** Déclara-t-il, sincèrement mal à l'aise.

Il était conscient du danger que cette proximité impliquait, mais face à son approbation, il n'avait pas pu se retenir... Elle avait docilement répondu à ses avances, et il n'avait pas voulu laisser passer cette chance, de peur que ce soit la seule qu'il pu jamais avoir. Mais voilà que ses instinct premiers avaient resurgit, et il l'avait mordu. C'était prévisible, mais la tentation avait été trop grande. Cependant, il pensait s'en être plutôt bien sorti pour un cannibale.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** Demanda alors une voix, qui n'était ni la sienne ni celle de Zetsu.

Une angoisse démesurée vint lui tordre le ventre, et Sakura se retourna prestement en direction de l'homme qui avait parlé. Kakuzu se tenait devant la porte de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les épaules, ses cheveux gouttant par intermittence, et son pantalon étroit lui collant aux jambes comme une seconde peau. Diable, depuis combien de temps était-il là ?! Elle n'avait même pas entendu la douche cesser de couler, tant les palpitations de son cœur martelaient ses tympans !

Il arborait une expression inquisitrice et douteuse, et fixait la jeune fille comme si il soupçonnait quelque chose... Ce qui fut largement suffisant pour lui retourner l'estomac. Paniquée, elle porta le plus discrètement possible sa main à son cou, mimant un air gêné et un sourire tellement faux qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Sai. La lumière verte qui jaillit de sa main fut heureusement cachée par ses longs cheveux restés lâches, alors qu'elle s'afférait à soigner la blessure qui perlait dans son cou.

**« - Mais rien voyons ! Zetsu m'expliquais juste comment il faisait pour rentrer et sortir du sol ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, apportant ainsi une justification à la position assise de son compagnon tombé à terre.

Voulant à tout prit changé de sujet, afin de ne pas trahir leurs émois clandestins, Sakura se leva précipitamment et courue jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, là où elle avait négligemment jeté ses achats de la journée. Après avoir fouillé plusieurs minutes dans certain sac en plastiques, elle revint au près de ses hôtes, l'air de rien, et leur tendit à chacun une paire de vêtements.

**« - J'ai acheté ça aujourd'hui... Il me semble que ce sera plus confortable que ces survêtements miteux que vous portez depuis deux jours. Allez les essayer ! »** Déclara-t-elle, les joues encore rouges.

Ils la fixèrent, étonnés comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague. Ne voyant aucune réaction de leur part, elle leur jeta les affaires dans les bras, et ils ne manquèrent pas de les attraper au vol... Réflexe de ninja oblige ! Après quoi, Kakuzu parti dans les toilettes, et Zetsu dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier entama de prendre une douche avant d'essayer ses nouveaux habits, et ce, dans le but de calmer ses pulsions... Kakuzu fut donc le premier à se présenter devant Sakura. Cette tenue lui allait comme un gant, et elle se complimenta sur ses propres goûts vestimentaires.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé à ton épaule ? J'ai cru la voir saigner tout à l'heure... »** Demanda-t-il, lui faisant perdre son sourire.

**« - Oh ! Ce n'était absolument rien de grave ! Je me suis juste... Heu... Cogné contre la tête de lit en rattrapant un oreiller. »** Improvisa-t-elle, bien que pâle comme la mort.

**« - Ca ne ressemblai pas vraiment à un simple bleu... »** Ajouta-t-il, méfiant.

**« - Mais c'était ça ! »** Appuya-t-elle, au risque de paraître encore plus suspecte.

Il n'insista pas plus, apparemment convaincu... Zetsu ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, et petit à petit, la nuit tomba sur Suna. Après s'être lavée à son tour, Sakura s'allongea mollement dans l'immense lit de coton qui meublait la pièce. Kakuzu avait trouvé place sur le canapé, tandis que Zetsu s'était aménagé une couche avec quelques couettes et plusieurs oreillers... Nerveuse, et inquiète par rapport aux évènements de la soirée, elle finit par s'endormir sur une note soucieuse.

**« - Putain... Ca ne serait jamais arrivé s'ils étaient restés à Konoha comme je le leur avais demandé. »** Murmura-t-elle, assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Et voilà ! Le septième chapitre, que vous attendiez tous avec grande impatience est enfin en ligne ! Comme promit, j'ai fait au plus vite pour le traduire, et le fait que je soit en vacance m'a beaucoup aidé, il faut bien le dire (lol). Bien qu'il soit long, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à travailler dessus ! hi hi hi... Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi ! Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont eut l'amabilité de me laisser quelques reviews. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir ! A bientôt pour la suite !! =)


	8. Chapite VIII, partie 1

**A PRENRE OU A LAISSER**

**- Chapitre VIII – Partie 1 -**

Sakura n'avait aucune certitude quand à ce qu'il s'était passé... A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas comment leurs habits avaient pu se retrouver par terre, laissant leurs corps nus comme au premier jour. Néanmoins, si l'imprécision des faits planait dans son esprit, une chose restait incontestable : Elle était là, et surtout_ il_ était là. Ses doigts parcouraient lascivement son corps en de doux effleurements, lui donnant des frissons et la faisant haleter. L'atmosphère était lourde, et la buée avait depuis bien longtemps recouvert les carreaux des fenêtres avoisinantes, plongeant leurs émois dans un lieu intime et clos.

La mission importait peu, la fortune ne valait rien, sa fierté l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps... Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ses mains sur son corps. Percevoir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, jusqu'à en devenir complètement folle. Alors que son partenaire caressait sensuellement ses hanches, elle pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant le long de son cou, et son corps pesé légèrement sur sa poitrine. Dieu que c'était bon ! Bien sur, cela ne représentait peut-être rien pour lui. Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Car pour l'instant seule l'illusion existait. Le rêve d'être aimée sincèrement, l'utopie de vivre un amour fusionnel : Un monde chimérique où seul le présent comptait, et où il n'était pas un criminel...

**« - Sakura... Je vais te faire tellement de bien que tu finiras par y voir double, mh. »** Déclara-t-il, d'une voix si douce et si érotique qu'elle en perdit pied.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Haletante, son corps écumant de sueur, et les yeux ronds comme deux omelettes, il lui fallut un certain temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se trouvait dans une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, confortablement installée dans un lit moelleux, en compagnie de deux corps étrangement grands qui se pressaient dans les draps soyeux de sa couche. Incapable de s'énervé tant elle était en état de choc, elle ne fit aucune remarque et examina la situation : Elle venait d'avoir un putain de rêve érotique où elle couchait avec Deidara. Et grand Dieu, cela avait et attisé ses hormones au passage... La honte intersidérale.

Comme à son attente, Kakuzu et Zetsu, alertés par le cri strident qu'elle avait poussé, se redressèrent à leur tour. Voyant Sakura éberluée et pâle comme la mort, ils se tournèrent vers elle et la fixèrent un instant, cherchant en vain la cause de sa frayeur.

**« - Pourquoi as-tu crié au juste ? »** Demanda Zetsu, scrutant toujours la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

**« - Il est deux heures du matin... putain... »** Grogna Kakuzu, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réveil.

Sakura se tendis, raide comme une planche et le teint virant au rouge pivoine. Il y avait de quoi rire... Et nul doute qu'ils se foutraient de sa gueule si elle se risquait à leur avouer qu'elle venait d'avoir un rêve vraiment très excitant où figurait ce cher et tendre Deidara. Elle devait vraiment avoir perdue la raison pour fantasmer sur l'un de ses pires ennemis – involontairement d'accord, mais le résultat était le même.

Elle tourna la tête à gauche et croisa deux yeux jaunes qui brillaient dans la pénombre. Putain, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à elle ? Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle se détourna prestement, pour tomber sur le corps de Kakuzu qui s'était déjà rendormit. Elle les aurait bien engueulés pour s'être glissés dans son lit pendant son sommeil, mais à vrai dire, là n'était pas la première de ses préoccupations. Mimant un air désolé, elle se recoucha sous l'épaisse couette et se positionna de façon à ne croiser le regard ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

**« - Rien... Juste un cauchemar. »** Menti-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle senti le corps de Zetsu se rallonger derrière elle. Le silence demeura, juste entrecoupé par les respirations calmes et paisibles de ses deux homologues. L'engourdissement la gagna de nouveau, et elle se sentit incroyablement idiote de ne pas leur avoir fait de réflexions désobligeante quand à leur intrusion clandestine... Seule une femme suicidaire se serait risquée à dormir entre deux criminels. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, et bien trop fatigué pour s'énerver de toute façon, elle se rendormit à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain fut aussi calme et paisible que la veille. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la surprise qu'elle avait éprouvée suite à son rêve érotique fut remplacée par une profonde envie de rire. D'ailleurs, elle se jura que si cela arrivait en vrai, elle se suiciderait après. Chose impossible et statistiquement improbable... Mais avec eux, elle ne pouvait être sure de rien !

Après s'être longuement étirée entre les deux corps de Kakuzu et Zetsu toujours endormis, Sakura se leva discrètement et parti en direction de la salle de bain. Une douche lui ferrait le plus grand bien, et la mettrait de bonne humeur. Elle passa plus d'une demi-heure sous le jet d'eu brûlant et savoura avec délice la clarté du jour naissant... Décidément, cette mission ressemblait plus à des vacances qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Elle sortit vêtue d'un simple peignoir en satin blanc, des chaussures en mousse aux pieds et un tube de crème solaire à la main. Une chaise longue l'attendait sur le balcon, et elle pourrait donc profiter du soleil et de la chaleur que la ville de Suna avait à lui offrir.

Se prélassant comme une bourgeoise sous les rayons brûlants, Sakura pensa un instant à tous les autres chatons restés au village de Konoha... Que pouvaient-ils bien faire à cette heure ? Avaient-ils encore fouillé dans ses affaires ou essayé ses habits ? S'étaient-ils laisser aller à la paresse, au point de ne pas faire une once de ménage ou de vaisselle ? Sa maison était-elle juste encore debout ?... Laisser son imagination divagué ainsi ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide et contribua juste à faire monter en elle une nouvelle vague de stress.

Kakuzu et Zetsu ne se levèrent qu'une heure plus tard, les yeux fatigués et le pas trainant. Sakura quitta à regret son transat et rentra dans la chambre, où les deux hommes déjà lavés et habillés l'attendaient. Ils la jaugèrent d'un air appréciateur en voyant sa tenue plus que légère, chose qu'elle ne remarqua pas, à leur plus grand bonheur.

**« - Bon... Il va falloir que j'aille faire des courses pour le repas de midi et de ce soir. Pour ce qui est du petit-déj' il me semble que cela suffira. »** Déclara-t-elle, en brandissant une barquette où s'entassaient une trentaine de boulettes de viande.

**« - Des boulettes de viandes ?... **_**Au petit déjeuner ?**_** »** S'interrogea Zetsu, soutenu par sa seconde moitié.

**« - Ca me va... De toute façon les plaintes ne sont pas prises en comptes, non ? »** Marmonna Kakuzu, en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises du bar.

**« - Tu as tout compris ! »** S'exclama Sakura, un sourire victorieux et espiègle sur les lèvres.

Le repas commença en silence, et elle senti une certaine tension monter petit à petit dans l'atmosphère. La raison lui semblait dors et déjà évidente : Ils en avaient tout simplement marre de rester enfermés dans cette putain de chambre. Chose compréhensible pour des personnes habitués à aller où bon leur semblaient quand l'envie le leurs prenait. Elle réfléchit un instant, examinant les divers possibilités qui s'offraient à elle : De un, elle les laissait ici et ignorait totalement leur mauvaise humeur, au risque que la situation ne finisse par dégénérer. De deux, elle les autorisait à sortir, au détriment de la possibilité qu'ils puissent se faire remarquer par un ou plusieurs shinobis de Suna... Oh et puis merde ! De toute façon, ils la suivraient en cachette, sans avoir même son autorisation, alors autant aller au bout des choses.

**« - Bon, les gars, j'ai prit une décision importante à votre sujet... Je vois bien que vous vous ennuyez à mourir dans cet appartement et je ne doute pas que votre mauvaise humeur m'attire tôt où tard des ennuis. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à subir votre colère lorsque vous aurez atteint vos limites, ce pourquoi un remodelage de nos habitudes s'impose... Hier, j'ai acheté un sac à main assez grand, sur lequel il y deux poches... Deux poches assez larges pour contenir deux chatons. »** Déclara-t-elle, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses homologues.

Ils la jaugèrent avec surprise, se désintéressant à présent de la manière la plus totale de leurs boulettes de viandes. Elle se sentit comme investiguée et se racla bruyamment la gorge afin de contenir sa gène. Voyant qu'ils doutaient de leurs déductions, elle soupira et reprit son discourt de façon plus concrète.

**« - Votre chakra n'est pas identifiable lorsque vous êtes sous votre forme animal. Les probabilités pour que les ninjas de cette ville démasque votre véritable identité son donc quasi, pour ne pas dire totalement nulles... Cependant, et je me doute bien que vous l'avez déjà comprit, il est putain d'important que vous restiez à l'écart de l'eau pendant que je me balade ! »** Continua-t-elle, en insérant deux tranche de pain dans le toasteur sur le bar.

Le crépitement résonna dans toute la pièce, et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la mie grillée n'émerge de l'appareil dans un «ding» sonore. Elle revint s'asseoir près de ses congénères, qui la jaugeaient toujours avec grand intérêt, les yeux pétillant d'espoir et de joie, et enfourna prestement un morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

**« - Je dois faire des recherches... J'espère trouver une bibliothèque ou une librairie dans le coin afin de pouvoir trouver plus d'informations sur la malédiction qui vous touche. Tant que vous resterez sous votre forme animale, il n'y aura pas de problème... Mais si vous vous métamorphosez, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à tous. »** Poursuivit-elle, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

**« - Aucun problème. »** Grogna Kakuzu, en buvant d'une traite le jus d'orange qui colorait son verre.

**« - Lorsque nous sommes des chats, il est facile de faire abstraction de notre forme humaine. On oublie même parfois qui nous sommes vraiment... C'est comme être loin de la réalité, comme se noyer dans une illusion... **_**Ca n'a rien d'agréable mais c'est supportable, étant donné que nos instincts agissent à valeur de morphine sur notre conscience. **_**»** Expliquèrent les deux personnalités de Zetsu, en scrutant son assiette avec une certaine rancœur.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement de la tête, bien que ne pouvant qu'imaginer comment cela devait-il être. Après avoir longuement étalé un peu de confiture de fraise sur l'un de ses toasts qu'elle commença à mâchonner doucement, une pensée sinistre lui traversa l'esprit. Ces derniers temps, elle accumulait angoisse sur angoisse, et elle s'était rendue compte qu'imaginer par avance les pires scénarios qui la guettaient l'aidait en partie à ne pas céder sous le poids de la panique... Si on les découvrait, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Serrait-elle enfermée et exécutée ? Naruto, Tsunade et tous ses proches la détesteraient-ils ? Grand Dieu !

**« - Mise à part ça... Que t'est-il arrivé la nuit dernière ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?** » Lança Zetsu, d'une voix trainantes remplie de sous-entendus.

**« - Seuls les enfants font des cauchemars... »** Renifla Kakuzu, bien qu'elle pu clairement voir que la conversation l'intéressait tout particulièrement.

**« - Tout le monde a le droit de faire des cauchemars ! Et puis de toute façon ce n'en était pas un ! Enfin, si, en quelque sorte... Mais pas exactement. Enfin, je veux dire que... »** S'embrouilla-t-elle, les joues rougissantes.

**« - Que... ? »** L'encouragea Zetsu, un sourire malicieux placardé sur le visage.

**« - Putain, les mecs ! Vous devez vraiment vous ennuyer à mourir pour que ma vie personnelle vous intéresse à ce point ! »** S'offusqua-t-elle en retour.

**« - Bien entendu... Nous sommes fascinés... Et impatients de savoir qu'elle était la nature de ce cauchemar. »** Déclara Kakuzu, ses ongles griffant la table, et sa voix suintant d'intérêt.

**« - Bon... A vrai dire, ce n'était pas un cauchemar au début... Mais à la fin s'en était clairement un ! Disons juste que j'ai été... Surprise. »** Commença-t-elle avec prudence.

**« - **_**Vraiment ?... Pourtant tu as gémi pendant presque une heure avant de te réveiller.**_** »** Articula la voix la plus sombre de Zetsu.

Sakura se sentit tout d'un coup comme une claustrophobe entre ses deux hommes si grands, si forts, et si doués pour lui mener la vie dure. Inutile de nier les faits, ils savaient parfaitement quel genre de rêve elle avait fait. Et putain, ca la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise !

**« - Ah, vraiment ? »** Rit-elle nerveusement, ses joues s'empourprant de plus en plus.

**« - Vraiment. »** Confirma Kakuzu.

Elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise autant qu'elle le pu et mordilla prestement une galette de riz posée sur un plateau, au centre de la table. Jamais de toute sa vie elle ne se rappelait avoir été sujette à une gène pareille. Et putain, de quoi ils se mêlaient ! Oui elle avait eut un rêve érotique où elle prenait son pied avec Deidara, et oui elle avait aimé ça... Tout du moins au début. Mais bordel, elle n'était pas dans l'obligation de divulgué ses moindre rêves et fantasmes aux premiers venus !

**« - Et bien... J'ai rêvé que je vivais un moment particulièrement intense avec une certaine personne, et que nous procédions à ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'un rite de conjonction durant lequel la libido atteint des proportions démesurément grotesque. »** Déclara-t-elle, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils ne comprendraient pas un traitre mot du langage scientifique qu'elle avait utilisé pour résumé le fait qu'elle avait baisé avec un homme...

Zetsu et Kakuzu la jaugèrent avec des yeux ronds. Elle cru avoir réussit son coup, mais se ravisa bien vite lorsque leurs expressions de poissons rouges se transformèrent en un rictus amusé.

**« - Raté. »** Se contenta de dire Kakuzu, lui souriant toujours.

**« - Merde ! »** S'emporta-t-elle, voyant qu'ils avaient fait exprès de lui donner de faux espoirs.

**« - Et nous pouvons savoir qui était cet homme ? »** Demanda-t-il, avec une quantité surprenante d'intérêt dans la voix.

**« - Vous allez rire, et à juste titre... Deidara. »** Répondit-elle, dans un rire plein de sarcasme.

**« - Hn... »** Répondirent, à son plus grand étonnement, ses deux homologues.

Zetsu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et elle cru décelé une once de rancœur dans ses pupilles dorées, alors que le balafré retourna sans grande conviction à ses boulettes de viandes. Pour elle qui s'attendait à des moqueries, des taquineries et des insultes diminutives, Sakura en resta bouche-bé. Putain, ils étaient malades ou quoi ?

**« - Voilà qui devait être passionnant... J'espère juste qu'il a une meilleure endurance au lit qu'au combat. Parce qu'il en faut de la connerie pour arriver à se démantibuler les deux bras en même pas trois heures... Et devinez qui a du raccommoder les morceaux ? »** Grommela Kakuzu, si bas qu'aucun de ses homologues ne l'entendirent.

**« - Tu as dit quelque chose Kakuzu ? »** S'interrogea Sakura, alors que l'autre grognait toujours dans sa barbe.

**« - J'ai dit que je déteste la confiture de fraise. »** Déclara-t-il, en se levant pour porter son assiette à l'évier.

Après avoir retiré son bracelet d'eau et essuyer son poignet à l'aide d'une serviette de cuisine, l'homme aux cicatrices redevint chaton dans un nuage de fumé blanche et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers le canapé, là où le sac dont Sakura leur avait parlé était posé. Cette dernière s'empressa de ranger la cuisine, aidée de Zetsu, et se dirigea à son tour vers le salon, où le chaton brun somnolait paresseusement. Un regard suffit pour faire comprendre à l'autre homme que lui aussi devait reprendre sa forme animale... Après avoir glissé les deux boules de poils dans son baguage, elle zippa presque entièrement la fermeture-éclair et sorti sans plus attendre de sa chambre.

* * *

La couche en laine qu'elle leur avait aménagée à l'intérieur du bagage était d'une douceur divine, et Zetsu avait presque immédiatement songé à faire une sieste. La chaleur assommante du pays des sables était quelque peu amoindrit par le tissu imperméable du sac, et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Avec une pareille fourrure, ils seraient certainement morts par déshydratation si elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Il roula sur le flanc, poussant par mégarde Kakuzu dans sa manœuvre. Ce dernier siffla et lui assena un léger coup de patte sur le museau – sans sortir ses griffes cependant. Il se reteint de lui rendre la pareille, et préféra jeter bref un coup d'œil en dehors du sac, afin de vérifier si tout allait bien pour Sakura.

Cette dernière arpentait les rues ensablées d'une démarche sereine et rêveuse. Le vent s'était lever et des nuages de poussière tourbillonnaient au coin des bâtiments, ce pourquoi elle avait prit soin de revêtir un masque en tissus noir qui couvrait sa bouche, son nez et ses joues. Le zéphyr emmêlait maladroitement ses cheveux amarante, et déposait quelques grains de sable blafards sur ses racines. Zetsu la trouva incroyablement belle à cet instant. Non pas qu'elle ne l'était pas en temps normal, mais cette simple étoffe posée négligemment sur son visage lui donnait des airs mystérieux et insaisissable qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le charme vaporeux de ses traits...

Il voulait la protéger quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il fallait que son identité soit révélée. A vrai dire, il se fichait pas mal de l'avis des gens sur lui, mais ce qui le mettait le plus en défaut était le fait de provoquer des problèmes à Sakura. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait vécue hors de Konoha, loin des règles et des châtiments qu'elles peuvent induire. Mais bien que cette idée le réjouissait, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne serrait pas heureuse loin de ses amis.

Kakuzu, de son côté, observait la queue de Zetsu qui ondulait de droite à gauche juste sous son nez. Il se contrôla aussi longtemps qu'il le pu, mais son instinct finit par prendre le dessus, et il se jeta sur elle en la mordant de ses petites dents pointues. Zetsu, dont la tête était encore dehors, laissa échapper un miaulement agacé et se retourna vers son compagnon qui, apparemment, ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Il se jeta alors à son tour sur lui, roulant et gesticulant à un tel point que Sakura faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

**« - Hey ! Mais arrêtez vous deux ! »** Ordonna Sakura en leur donnant une pichenette sur le museau.

Tous deux obéir, et baissèrent la tête d'un air désolé. Elle leur adressa un sourire et referma la fermeture éclaire.

Elle alla en premier lieu à la bibliothèque, car sa réunion pour la mission ne commençait que dans plusieurs heures, et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la réceptionniste. Elle demanda plus d'une dizaine d'ouvrage, qui avaient tous pour thème la métamorphose, les jutsus animaliers et les techniques de malédictions. Regardant sa montre, elle comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus assez de temps pour revenir à l'hôtel, déposer ses bouquins, et se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous que Baki lui avait indiqué la veille.

**« - Excusez-moi. Serait-il possible de réserver ces bouquins ? Je passerais les prendre dans la soirée. »** Demanda-t-elle à la libraire qui l'avait conseillée.

**« - Oui, bien sur. A quel nom dois-je les réserver ? »**

**« - Sakura Haruno. »**

**« - Oh... Je vois. La célèbre élève de Tsunade-sama, n'est-ce pas ? »** Déclara-t-elle, un sourire lubrique et fasciné sur les lèvres.

**« - O... Oui. »** Répondit Sakura, en rougissant.

Elle quitta prestement la bibliothèque, après avoir salué son admiratrice, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment central où siégeait le gouvernement de Suna. Elle se présenta à l'accueil, et les hôtesses lui indiquèrent avec un immense sourire le lieu de rendez-vous. Baki l'attendait déjà au bas de l'ascenseur, et la reçut avec courtoisie. Ils montèrent de plusieurs étage et ne sortir de la cabine qu'une fois arrivé au septième. Il la conduisit jusqu'à une porte en cèdre qui faisait bien deux fois sa taille, et l'invita à entrer. Un siège aussi luxueux que celui du Kazekage avait été préparé pour elle, et c'est d'un pas hésitant qu'elle se dirigea vers celui-ci.

Même si elle était un – non d'accord, vraiment – ravie de pouvoir jouir d'un tel prestige lors de son séjour ici, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que tout cela était... Vraiment très, très, très exagéré. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle avait juste sauvé la vie d'un homme – chose qu'elle faisait depuis très longtemps – et recevait dors et déjà des privilèges dont beaucoup étaient envieux. Et puis merde, elle n'avait presque rien fait durant ce combat. La seule qui avait du mérite dans cette affaire était Chiyo-baba, qui avait eut l'infini bonté de la manipulé pour qu'elle ne tomba pas dans les pièges de son adversaires.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, des ministres, anbus et autres personnes dont elle ne connaissait pas la profession, commencèrent à affluer dans la salle de réunion. Elle les salua poliment, et les observa discrètement pour passer le temps. Elle ne connaissait personne, et donc préféra ne pas se mêler aux discussions. Toutes les femmes portaient des kimonos de magistratures, et les hommes – pour ceux qui n'étaient pas ninjas – arboraient des toges blanches comme la neige surmontées d'écharpes rouge sang. Elle se renfrogna sur elle-même, voyant qu'elle était la seule à ne pas s'être habillée de façon aussi chic et formelle.

**« - Je n'étais pas prévenue... »** Grogna-t-elle à l'adresse de Baki, qui lui sourit maladroitement.

Elle le regarda sombrement, et s'aplatit encore plus sur sa chaise. Mais elle qu'elle pensait aller en quatrième se changer à l'hôtel, une jeune fille vêtue dans le même style que le sien entra dans la pièce. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsque celle-ci prit place à ses côtés. C'était une petite blonde aux yeux bleus, coiffées avec quatre couettes, et habillée de mauves.

**« - Putain ! J'arrive pas à croire que personne ne m'ait prévenue ! Je suis quand même la sœur du Kazekage bon sang ! »** Jura Temari, en croisant les bras.

**« - Alors toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir ? Je n'étais pas non plus au courant qu'il fallait s'habiller classe pour venir ici. »** Déclara Sakura, alors que la jeune fille se tournait vers elle, l'air surprise.

**« - Sakura ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, en lui sautant au cou.

**« - Presque deux ans en fait. Le temps passe vite lorsqu'on est ninja. » **Informa sa camarade, dans un sourire triste.

**« - Et oui, la vie est injuste... Alors, que fais-tu ici ? Ne me dit pas que... »**

**« - Et si. Tsunade tenait absolument à ce que ce soit moi qui remplisse cette mission. Tu sais quelque chose la dessus ? Elle ne m'a pas vraiment dit de quoi il s'agissait... »** Dit-elle, espérant obtenir quelques informations avant que la réunion ne commence.

**« - Oui... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une question de politique ou quoi que ce soit, mais je dois bien avouer que c'est un peu la même chose... »** Commença-t-elle, pensive.

Sakura sortit un petit calepin et un stylo, afin de noter les quelques détails que Temari lui procurait. Rien n'était à négliger dans ce genre d'affaire, et elle comptait bien la finir au plus vite.

**« - En fait, c'est une mission assez délicate, parce que l'homme à espionner est le roi féodal. »**

Elle s'arrêta brusquement d'écrire, et releva la tête, surprise. Une « _mission facile_ » hein ? Putain, Tsunade s'était bien foutu de sa gueule ! Approcher le roi féodal, c'était quasi mission-impossible ! Il avait à sa botte des dizaines – pour ne pas dire des centaines – de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents, et sa sécurité était assurée par les anbus les plus talentueux du continent. Temari se gratta la joue d'un air gênée, et se ravisa bien vite pour tenter de la rassurer.

**« - Mais ne t'en fait donc pas ! Ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ça le laisse paraître... Ou tout du moins je crois. Enfin, bref, comme je disais, il est question du roi féodal. Il a été aperçu à plusieurs reprises par certains de nos anbus aux alentour de Suna en compagnie d'une petite fille de 10 ans. Cette gamine fait partit d'un clan très puissant de notre ville. Sa mère fait partie du ministère pénal, et son père dirige une escadrille de ninjas confirmés... Nous craignons que le roi se serve de cette gosse pour atteindre Gaara... »** Expliqua-t-elle, alors que Sakura grattait sur son carnet les informations capitales.

**« - Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »**

**« - Simple : Il a déjà tenté le coup avec moi, lorsque j'était enfant. Heureusement, j'avais un caractère assez fort pour ne pas me laisser manipuler. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas de cette fille. Ses parents ont même accepté un entrevu avec la famille royale, afin de déterminer si oui ou non ils laisseront leur gamine épouser le roi... S'ils se marient, les forces féodales seront liées à la ville, et le statut de Gaara sera mis en péril. » **

**« - Ce qui pourrait déclencher une guerre civile... » **Acheva Sakura, qui commençait à y voir plus clair.

Temari acquiesça silencieusement, et Sakura riva ses yeux sur sa feuille de note. Non seulement la manière de procéder de ce type était vicieuse, mais en plus de quoi, il prenait pour cible de pauvres filles prépubères qui ne savaient certainement même pas ce que le mot « baise » voulait dire... C'était ignoble ! Et elle ne doutait pas que le problème était de taille, car étant donné le statut de l'homme à qui elle avait affaire, les dirigeants de Suna ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher ses actes. Il allait donc falloir qu'elle s'arrange pour que le roi se retire de lui-même, sans y être contraint.

**« - Je vois... Effectivement, ça n'a rien à voir avec la petite mission de reconnaissance dont on m'avait parlé. Et je suppose que Tsunade a insisté pour que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de cette mission, parce qu'elle me considère digne de confiance... Il ne faudrait pas qu'une telle histoire tombe entre les mains du peuple. »**

**« - Tu as tout compris ! »** S'exclama Temari, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il fallait donc qu'elle agisse en toute discrétion, et c'était bien la seule caractéristique qu'il y avait en commun avec sa soi-disante mission de reconnaissance. D'autant plus qu'ave les négociations qui se préparaient en vu de la conférence sur la montée au pouvoir de Gaara, ce n'étaient pas les politiciens qui manquaient dans la ville. Avec autant d'hommes d'affaires dans le coin, Sakura avais intérêt à être méfiante. Les murs ont des oreilles, et ces petits fouineurs politiques ne manqueraient pas une occasion de la coincer.

**« - Attend une minute ! Baki m'a parlé de négociations qui devaient avoir lieu dans plusieurs jours... Si j'ai bien compris, le Chikage du pays de la terre est contre le fait de placer Gaara au pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec... »**

**« - Tout à fait. Je me demandais si tu étais toujours aussi intelligente, et je vois que les années n'ont pas amoindrit tes capacités de réflexions, Sakura. En effet, tout cela est lié. Le roi féodal est complice avec le Chikage – tout du moins, c'est ce que nous pensons. Il semblerait que le mariage entre la famille royale et le clan Tetsuo ne soit qu'une alternative de secours, au cas où les négociations ne conduiraient pas à l'abolition du Kazekage. »**

Sakura fronça les sourcils, et regarda sa compagne d'un air grave... Décidément, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Coincer tout ce beau monde relevait de l'impossible, et elle savait qu'elle devrait se contenter, au mieux, de les dissuader dans leurs desseins. Shikamaru aurait été parfait sur une telle mission. Après tout, il avait toujours une solution à chaque problème, et Sakura, bien qu'intelligente, devrait faire appelle à toutes ses capacités afin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce mélimélo... Et en plus de devoir gérer une situation aussi complexe, elle avait, sagement planqué dans on sac, deux criminels recherchés sur tout le continent transformés en gentils petits chatons... Oui, la poisse ne l'avait définitivement pas encore quittée !

* * *

**~ Petit mot** : Et voilà ! Je précise qu'il ne s'agit là que de la première partie du huitième chapitre. Le texte étant très long à traduire, je me suis permis de couper ce passage en deux, afin que vous n'attendiez pas encore plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir lire la suite lol. Bref, j'espère que vous avez appréciés ! Pauvre Sakura, la voilà dans de beaux draps ! D'autant plus qu'avec Zetsu qui la vénère comme une déesse, et Kakuzu, qui a la discrétion d'un hippopotame, sa mission risque d'être légèrement mouvementée ! XD. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tout sur le profil de Fallacy !).


End file.
